Gestes Inattendus
by Kaelyne19
Summary: SwanQueen. Une vie paisible, un évènement et tout bascule...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, à toutes !**

**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Regina/Emma. Elle se situe quelques années après la saison 1 et le retour de la magie à StoryBrooke, les nouveaux personnages de la saison 2 ainsi que les autres saisons n'existent pas dans dans ma fanfiction. Je préviens aussi que c'est ma première histoire aussi longue, j'espère ne pas décevoir.**

**Je pense pouvoir faire une mise à jour régulière. Tous les lundis, normalement.**

**Un grand merci à ma beta, SwanQueen20 qui m'a aidée, soutenue, tout au long de cette histoire !**

**Voilà, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Je peux compter sur toi alors ? »<p>

« Bien sûr Regina ! Comme à chaque fois ! »

La brune se leva de la banquette, tout sourire et vint enlacer Granny. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa légèrement le dos en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Merci infiniment ! Cet événement ne serait rien sans tes talents ! Et l'aide de toute la ville, bien sûr ! » Dit le Maire à l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle du restaurant, preuve, qu'elle avait été entendue. Malgré les années qui passaient, cette sollicitude, cette amitié, lui réchauffait toujours autant le cœur. Dans un sourire, son attention revint sur la grand-mère, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui lança avant de s'éloigner :

« Je te laisse quelqu'un m'attend ! »

« À bientôt, très chère ! »

Granny se retourna vite sur la table qu'elle occupait avec Madame le Maire, prit les deux tasses de café et retourna à son travail. Regina une fois sortit, se dirigea vers sa voiture garée juste devant mais avant d'ouvrir la portière et de se glisser dans son intérieur cuir noir, la brune balaya du regard, les environs du restaurant et de la rue. Tous ces visages sympathiques à son égard, toutes ces relations qu'elle nouait avec le temps, cette ville l'acceptant entièrement pour ce qu'elle était devenue. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit sous ces images de bonheur défilant dans sa tête. Un son la tira de sa rêverie, elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit Archie appeler Pongo, son dalmatien, il devait s'être encore enfui. Il lui faisait vraiment tout ce chien. Elle marcha rapidement vers lui, le plus que ses talons lui permettaient et arriva à sa hauteur.

« Ah ! Madame le Maire, je cherche mon chien, l'auriez-vous vu par hasard ? » Dit-il paniqué.

« Non, je sors juste de chez Granny ! Mais appelez Emma, elle le retrouve à chaque fois... »

« Mais il ne doit pas être loin ! J'en suis sûr ! Et si, il lui arrivait malheur... »

« Ne cédez pas à la panique Archie, vous connaissez Pongo, il aime avoir sa liberté, mais revient toujours... » Elle lui posa une main sur l'épaule, compatissante. « Appelez ma femme, elle vous aidera. »

« Je ne vais pas tout le temps la déranger alors qu'elle a mieux à faire ! »

Elle rit légèrement, un peu moqueuse avant de reprendre :

« La ville est calme croyez-moi, ça lui donnera un peu de travail et justifiera son salaire ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur sur l'ironie de cette phrase. Archie se détendit aussitôt après cette petite blague et enchaîna :

« Merci Regina, je vais l'appeler immédiatement ! »

« Alors je vous laisse... Et dites lui d'être à l'heure ce soir, si elle ne veut pas tester la douceur du canapé ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire chaleureux et la brune repartit vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle démarra et prit la route la menant à destination.

Quelques jours auparavant, Mary-Margaret l'avait appelée pour prendre de ses nouvelles et elles avaient, finalement, décidé de faire une balade en forêt. Elle se voyait peu en dehors des repas de famille ou sans Emma à leurs côtes. Mais cela leur faisait du bien de se retrouver seule à seule tout en se remémorant leur passé au château avant que tout bascule... En regardant l'heure, son petit retard la fit accélérer légèrement, elle aimait les personnes ponctuelles et comptait bien, elle-même, le rester. Les minutes défilaient et Regina s'énerva toute seule dans sa Mercedes, neuve depuis deux ans, qui n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. En sortie de ville, elle appuya encore un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Toujours un œil sur la route, elle pensait déjà à ce soir, non pas que voir Blanche ne la satisfît pas, mais elle aimait rentrer chez elle après une dure journée de travail. Être accueillie chaleureusement par sa famille, Henry la serrant dans ses bras pour ensuite repartir vers son jeu vidéo ou un livre, Emma l'embrassant passionnément avant de lui enlever son manteau et de lui servir un verre de vin... Chacun de ces moments, elle les chérissait à leur juste valeur, savourait son bonheur, enfin trouvé...

Soudain dans son champ de vision, elle aperçut quelque chose bouger, puis, en une fraction de seconde, Pongo se trouvait en plein milieu du bitume. Immédiatement, son pied appuya, puissance maximum, sur la pédale de frein. Un fort crissement de pneu résonna dans l'habitacle. Mais elle arrivait trop vite sur lui, son estomac se noua violemment, elle klaxonna, tentant de l'effrayer. Il regarda seulement dans sa direction, immobile face au danger qu'il encourait. Les yeux grands ouverts, la peur contractant ses muscles, Regina lui hurla de s'enlever alors que la voiture ralentissait à peine. Soudain, elle se rendit compte, que l'impact ne pourrait être évité alors elle donna un grand coup de volant. Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite, ne maîtrisant plus rien, elle vit le chien prendre peur et courir dans la mauvaise direction. Sa voiture bougea dans tous les sens, prenant les amas de pierre, de terre, les grosses branches faisant, un bruit horriblement fort et strident. Malgré, le pied collé sur la pédale de frein, l'adhérence des pneus sur le sol n'agissait plus. Elle allait encore trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Pur réflexe, idiotie totale ou véritable générosité envers son ami, impossible de savoir exactement qu'elle fut la raison de son geste. D'un revers de main, elle utilisa la magie sur Pongo qui se trouvait de nouveau devant ses phares, s'oubliant elle-même, ne voulant pas ruiner ses chances de rédemption auprès des habitants, ne voulant pas ruiner sa fin heureuse. Regina put voir Pongo s'élever magiquement dans les airs et elle le déposa plus loin doucement. Elle sourit satisfaite, mais derrière le chien se trouvait un arbre. La situation, les secousses, l'utilisation de la magie présente encore dans ses veines et l'ayant affaiblie, fit perdre la raison à Regina, la peur de ne pas revoir son fils, sa femme, sa vie défila dans sa mémoire. Tous les efforts fournis pour être de nouveau acceptée au sein de cette communauté, les sourires d'Emma, la douceur de sa peau, les joies de son fils. Puis tout se mélangea dans ses souvenirs, quelques secondes avant l'impact. Leur première nuit, premier baiser, prise de bec avec Blanche, Henry en danger de mort par sa faute, la haine des habitants. Elle, totalement seule. Puis plus rien. Le noir total.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, en centre ville...<p>

Emma et Archie sillonnaient les rues de la petite ville, toujours à la recherche du dalmatien, l'appelant régulièrement, demandant aux passants des renseignements mais rien n'y faisait. Ce chien avait tout bonnement disparu, hors de portée de leur voix. Emma s'agaçait toute seule, au moins une fois par mois, elle partait à sa recherche. Ce chien lui faisait perdre son sang-froid à force de fuguer. Sur les talons du propriétaire, elle donna un coup de fil à David, lui demandant un renfort et tandis qu'elle restait en centre ville, lui partit en voiture sur la périphérie. Elle appréciait maintenant de travailler avec lui, elle mit du temps à s'y faire, surtout avec son statut de père qu'il prenait des fois trop au sérieux. Mais au fil du temps, des années à ses côtés, elle appréciait ses qualités autant en tant qu'homme que prince et aimait le retrouver le matin.

D'un coup, elle sentit une violente douleur dans sa poitrine comme un étau serrant ses poumons et son cœur, lui donnant la nausée et des vertiges. Elle posa une main sur le mur alors qu'elle titubait et essaya de respirer normalement. Archie s'approcha d'elle, inquiet et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Mais la douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle fut soudaine. Elle haussa les épaules, se redressa tout en certifiant à son ami que tout allait bien. Étrange, surprenant et violent, certes, mais fini.

Ils continuèrent donc à chercher Pongo encore pendant une trentaine de minutes.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour la énième fois. Elle s'impatientait surtout qu'une tonne de paperasse l'attendait encore sur son bureau.

« PONGO ! » Appela de nouveau Archie.

« Il n'est pas ici non plus, nous devrions chercher dans un autre quartier... » Souffla Emma.

« Vous avez raison... Des nouvelles de David ? »

« Non, aucune pour l'instant... Par contre, faudrait sérieusement envisager de le faire dresser ce chien, au moins il resterait en place ! »

Il sourit légèrement, gêné tout en se dandinant sur ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise au vu de la situation dans laquelle il mettait Emma. Elle le remarqua immédiatement et respira profondément avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on le retrouve toujours et moi, faut juste que je pense à appeler Regina pour la prévenir... »

Il leva le doigt dans sa direction, la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se ravisa, les sourcils froncés avant de baisser sa tête.

« En parlant de Madame le Maire... Elle voulait que je vous transmette un message... »

« Je vous écoute ? » Dit-elle, le regard sur lui.

« Heu... Elle ne veut pas de retard ce soir, sinon... » Il fixa ses yeux verts, tout penaud... « Sinon, ce sera le canapé ou un truc du genre... »

« Hein ! »

Le shérif ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les lever au ciel et soupira d'agacement. Cette femme lui ferait perdre la tête un jour. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de poser les deux mains sur ses hanches et prit une profonde inspiration pour se concentrer sur sa tâche, sous le regard inquiet de son ami.

Soudain, elle tourna les talons, marcha dans une ruelle et s'exclama ironiquement :

« Je ne compte pas passer ma première nuit sur ce fichu canapé ! Ah ça non ! Pongo a intérêt de vite rentrer sinon il passera un sale quart d'heure ! Il faut le retrouver pour mon propre bien ! »

Archie n'osa parler, ne voulant pas attiser la colère du shérif. Il resta sur ses talons poursuivant les recherches. Emma quant à elle réfléchissait à un moyen plus efficace pour le récupérer. Elle se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait sa femme dans la cuisine resplendissante comme toujours, de ses douces lèvres posées sur les siennes dans un baiser langoureux avant de voir débarquer Henry, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux mi-clos. Une matinée ordinaire chez les Swan-Mills. Un moment rempli de tendresse et de paix, qu'elle savourait sans limites.

D'un coup, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit, Emma sortit de sa rêverie et décrocha immédiatement sans regarder son écran, Archie ne la lâchant pas du regard.

_"David ? Tu as retrouvé Pongo ?"_

_"Salut Emma, c'est Mary-Margaret !"_

_"Ah ! Euh... Salut, j'attendais un autre appel, désolée... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"_

Une boule nerveuse se forma dans son estomac, Emma se rappela qu'elle devait voir Regina en fin d'après-midi et enchaîna, les sourcils froncés, sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre.

_"Où est Regina, elle n'est pas avec toi ?"_

_"Justement, c'est pour cette raison que je t'appelle ! Elle a du retard et je commence à m'inquiéter ! J'essaye de la joindre mais pas de réponse..." _Finit-elle de la tristesse au fond de sa voix.

_"À quelle heure aviez-vous rendez-vous ?"_ Questionna Emma l'angoisse montant en flèche dans son corps.

_"17h et il est 17h30, tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?"_

_"J'en ai aucune idée !"_ Elle ferma les yeux tentant de trouver un semblant de calme. "_Pars la chercher avec ta voiture en direction de la ville ! De mon côté, j'appelle David pour qu'il cherche également ! On se tient au courant !"_

Elle raccrocha directement sans attendre de réponse et informa immédiatement son père de la situation. La peur contracta chacun de ses muscles, lui serra la gorge, mais elle ne devait pas céder à la panique et essayer d'avoir les idées aussi claires que possible. Elle récapitula rapidement sa conversation à Archie qui ne comprenait pas ses réactions au téléphone et ils se dirigèrent en courant au Granny's, sans perdre une minute. Emma se souvenait également qu'elle devait prendre un café avec la grand-mère de Ruby, avant de rejoindre sa mère.

Le Shérif déboula, comme une furie, dans l'établissement, retenant l'attention de tous. Avec un peu de chance, elle avait oublié l'heure, en discutant avec son amie et tout le monde s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle parla assez fort pour être entendue à l'autre bout de la salle :

« Regina ! »

Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce, les personnes présentes se regardèrent entre elles, le visage immédiatement soucieux. En les observant et d'après l'expérience d'Emma, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle réessaya, un peu plus fort :

« Regina, tu es là ? »

Ruby et Granny accoururent de la cuisine du restaurant.

« Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit la brune, se séchant les mains sur son tablier.

« Je cherche ma femme, elle ne serait pas ici par hasard ? »

La blonde s'approcha de ses amis sous le regard de tous les clients, attendant des réponses.

« Non, elle est partie depuis bien une heure ! » S'exclama Granny, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

« Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? »

« Elle devait retrouver Blanche, mais elle n'est pas arrivée là-bas. Son téléphone sonne dans le vide alors j'espérais la trouver ici... »

Elle appuya ses deux mains sur le comptoir prenant de longues inspirations pour réfréner son envie de tout casser. Ne pas savoir où se trouver son épouse la rendait folle d'inquiétude. La blonde entendait des voix s'élever dans la salle, Archie expliquant la situation aux habitants de la ville, mais elle les ignora se concentrant sur elle-même. Elle récapitula le peu d'informations qu'elle possédait et essaya d'éclaircir le tout. Regina, une femme ponctuelle, répondant toujours à son téléphone même dans les moments les plus chauds. Impossible qu'elle fasse cela délibérément. Elle se souvint de sa violente douleur à la poitrine, est-ce que cette douleur serait liée à la disparition de sa reine ? Cela suffit pour Emma, sa femme était en danger, elle ne saurait dire lequel mais elle devait agir pour la retrouver au plus vite. Son cœur se serra violemment, des sueurs froides la saisirent, à cette idée. Elle se redressa, essaya de garder le contrôle malgré l'angoisse qui s'emparait de son corps. En regardant aux alentours, elle put voir que tout le monde se trouvait près d'elle, attendant les ordres, un sourire se dessina, émue par cette engouement pour l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

« Bon, nous allons faire des groupes de recherche, deux personnes par groupe, maximum ! Certains scruteront la ville, d'autre la périphérie en voiture ! Ruby vient avec moi, j'aurais besoin de tes capacités. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

« Ouais ! Mes frères et moi, on s'occupe du centre ville ! Rien ne nous échappera ! » S'exclama Leroy en mettant son bonnet.

« Archie, prenons votre voiture et allons retrouver notre amie ! » Dit Granny tout en sortant son arbalète de derrière le comptoir. « Juste au cas où », ajouta-t-elle.

« Et n'oubliez pas de rester en contact, avec David également, pour ne pas inspecter deux fois la même zone ! Et si d'ici une heure, nous n'avons toujours rien, je lancerai un appel pour avoir plus d'hommes ! » Hurla Emma pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha.

Et chacun se répartit les tâches tout en quittant le restaurant. Une dizaine de personnes partirent, donc, à la recherche de celle qu'ils appréciaient à sa juste valeur, à présent. Sur leurs talons, Emma et Ruby s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de police partant de leur côté. Elles roulèrent sur une route isolée, fenêtre ouverte, malgré la fraîcheur du soir tombant sur la petite ville, pour que la jeune louve puisse utiliser son odorat aiguisé. Emma, les phalanges serrant le volant, sa respiration courte, plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais un début de réponse.

« Et Henry, tu l'as prévenu ? »

« Non, il est encore en classe, j'attends le dernier moment pour le contacter... »

« D'accord... »

Petit silence...

« On va la retrouver... » Reprit son amie tout en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Je l'espère Rub', je l'espère... Et avant la nuit de préférence... » Répondit la blonde plongée dans ses angoisses.

Un autre silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle mais soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, elle le porta à son oreille en garant la voiture, en catastrophe.

_"Oui !"_

_"Emma, c'est David, nous avons retrouvé Regina !"_

Soulagée, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de répondre à son père :

_"Génial ! Où êtes-vous ? Est-elle blessée ?"_

_"Emma... Essaye de rester calme, ne vient pas ici et va directement à l'hôpital..."_

_"Comment ça à l'hôpital ?"_ S'époumona la blonde, complètement sous le choc.

_"L'ambulance vient juste d'arriver et l'emmène... Elle a eu un accident de voiture et elle est inconsciente. Va au chevet de ta femme, je m'occupe de tout ici..."_

Emma raccrocha tout en laissant sa tête retomber sur le volant, prise soudainement de vertiges. Le soulagement ressentit s'évapora aussitôt pour laisser de nouveau place à ses pires craintes, la paralysant. Ruby ayant tendu l'oreille pour suivre la conversation téléphonique resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de dire :

« Emma, allons-y, immédiatement ! Elle aura besoin de toi ! »

Celle-ci releva la tête dans sa direction, des larmes au coin de ses yeux verts.

« EMMA ! »

Le cri de son amie la fit sortir de son égarement et d'un coup son esprit se remit à fonctionner, en faisant abstraction des émotions la dévastant. Elle appuya sur le champignon et roula à vive allure jusqu'à l'hôpital. Durant le trajet, le petit chaperon rouge tenta de rassurer son amie, lui disant que tout irait bien, que la reine était forte, qu'elle serait toujours là pour Emma. Pendant son discours, elle posait régulièrement sa main sur son épaule, essayant dans ce geste de la réconforter encore. Un peu plus tard, elles se présentèrent aux urgences en courant pour apprendre que Regina se trouvait en salle d'examen et qu'il ne pouvait pas poser de diagnostic pour l'instant.

On leur indiqua une salle d'attente où elles s'installèrent.

« Bon, je vais prévenir les autres ! Je reviens vite... » Dit Ruby en s'éloignant.

Emma ne daigna pas répondre et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur les genoux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, le monde tournait à l'envers, comment était-il possible que sa femme se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital ? Entre la vie et la mort. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur qui manqua un battement au passage. Elle se sentait tomber dans un abîme sans fond où régnait le néant. Le désespoir envahit chacune de ses cellules, totalement ravagées par cette nouvelle. Tout son être voulait hurler cette douleur profonde qui s'insinuait en lui. Plus, elle se perdait dans son esprit, plus le flot d'émotions ressenti la plongeait dans une détresse extrême. Elle revoyait son amour lui dire, je t'aime, ce matin avant de partir, ses yeux chocolats pleins de tendresse, ses gestes doux, son sourire illuminant son visage...

D'un coup, Emma se leva pour prendre son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Elle essuya d'un revers de sa manche, ses larmes inondant ses joues, se racla la gorge tout en composant le numéro de téléphone. Elle attendit quelques secondes :

_"Allo ?"_

_"Henry, mon chéri, c'est Emma..."_

_"Mon chéri ? Tu m'appelles rarement comme ça..."_

_"Je sais, oui..."_ dit-elle dans un petit sourire triste.

_"Emma, que se passe-t-il ? Ta voix est bizarre."_

_"..."_

_"Emma, je suis grand maintenant, tu peux me parler, si ça va pas !"_ S'énerva-t-il, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Elle prit une petite pause et inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

_"Ta mère a eu un accident de voiture, je suis à l'hôpital, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vue..."_

_"Hein ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?"_

_"Non, ils ne savent pas, ils font des examens..."_

_"Merde, maman, merde ! J'arrive tout de suite... Tut... Tut..."_

Les derniers mots de son fils, lui brisa le cœur en mille morceaux. Il avait beau être un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il demeurait son fils, son petit garçon et elle ferait tout pour le protéger, le réconforter, être présente pour lui, quitte à y laisser sa propre santé... Elle se devait de rester forte pour lui, pour sa femme, pour sa famille...

Un peu plus tard...

Henry débarqua, à bout de souffle, les yeux rouges, dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait déjà Emma, Ruby ainsi que ses grands-parents. Il se rua dans les bras de sa mère, elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille de douces paroles réconfortantes.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, la chaleur de leur étreinte aidant à combattre la froideur de la peur qui rongeait leur cœur. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et tandis qu'Emma recommençait à faire les cents pas, Henry s'assit sur un siège entouré par ses grands parents, inquiets également, mais lui prenant la main pour le soutenir.

« Vous avez du nouveau ? » Questionna l'adolescent.

« Non... Toujours rien... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer... » Répondit Mary-Margaret, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« D'accord... D'accord... Mais que s'est-il passé au juste, pourquoi maman a eu un accident ? »

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, nous savons juste que Pongo se trouvait avec elle... Peut-être y a-t-il un rapport, mais en tout cas, c'est grâce à lui que nous l'avons retrouvé. » Expliqua David.

« Comment ça ? » Interrogea Henry.

« Et bien, il aboyait comme un fou sur le bord de la route et en s'arrêtant près de lui, il cherchait à nous tirer le pantalon alors nous l'avons suivi... » Il soupira tout en se rappelant la scène. « Et on a découvert ta mère plus loin dans la forêt... »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Henry ne demanda pas plus d'explications, il avait son compte rien qu'en imaginant la scène, la voiture, sa mère entre les taules froissés, en sang... Un haut-le-coeur lui serra la poitrine et sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre dans un rythme effréné... Toutes ces images défilant dans sa tête... Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Emma arriva vite et le reprit dans ses bras, le serra fort en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Henry... Je suis là... Je serais toujours là... »

Le regard des autres braqué sur lui, tous comprenant la tristesse qui le submergeait... Quelques soubresauts après, il arriva à calmer sa crise de larmes, reprenant un visage d'angoisse profonde mais stoïque avec les sourcils froncés. Sa mère se retira en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et reprit son marathon, ne pouvant restée immobile. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante, complètement démunie face à ce drame, ne pouvant rien faire pour aider sa femme, ne pouvant effacer les craintes de son fils, ni même celles qui l'habitaient.

Une heure plus tard...

Alors que la nuit englobait Storybrooke dans son manteau noir, les proches de Madame le Maire restaient dans cette petite salle où ils commençaient à étouffer... Ils échangeaient très peu de mots préférant les gestes compatissants, les regards emplis d'incompréhension, de peine mais aussi d'espoir... Emma sortait régulièrement dans le couloir pour demander des informations aux personnels de l'hôpital, la seule réponse qu'elle obtenait nous avons besoin d'examens supplémentaires, patientez encore un peu, nous faisons notre maximum. Cette phrase lui sortait par les yeux à force de l'entendre. L'attente devenait insupportable. Elle se maîtrisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas leur en coller une et aller directement au chevet de sa bien aimée.

Soudain, le Docteur Whale entra dans la salle d'attente, ils se retournèrent sur lui en se levant, le regard implorant une bonne nouvelle, retenant leur souffle.

Emma se précipita sur lui et s'exclama :

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Alors Docteur, comment va-t-elle ? »

Il sourit légèrement avant de prendre une mine plus sérieuse et leur expliqua la situation :

« Tout d'abord, elle est hors de danger, son état est stable... »

Une vague de soulagement apaisa l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait, tous soupirant, reprenant leur souffle, espoir.

« Oui ! » S'écria Henry, heureux.

« Oui, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! » Dit Blanche en prenant la main de son petit-fils.

« Mais... » Commença le Dr Whale.

« Quoi « Mais » ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ! » S'énerva Emma, aux bords de la crise de nerfs.

« Physiquement oui, elle va très bien, contusion, égratignures, brûlures dûes à la ceinture et aux secousses mais elle est dans le coma... »

Tous se regardèrent, les yeux rougis par l'émotion, prenant en compte la gravité de la situation et remarquant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. Qu'elle devait mener ce combat, seule, comme auparavant.

« Le coma... Le coma... » La blonde baissa la tête, ses vertiges la saisissant à nouveau, « Vous savez quand elle se réveillera ? »

« Non, malheureusement, seul le temps nous le dira, mais Regina est coriace, elle se réveillera, j'en suis sûr... » Annonça-t-il plein d'espoir dans la voix. « Voulez-vous la voir quelques minutes ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent et ils suivirent le médecin dans un dédale de couloirs blancs, se ressemblant les uns et les autres, seuls les contours des portes, bleu pâle, apportaient une touche de couleur dans cette blancheur. Ils arrivèrent finalement vite devant la porte de la chambre où Regina dormait. Le Docteur Whale expliqua, avant de partir, avec plus de détails les blessures, plus ou moins graves, se trouvant sur le corps de Regina mais toutefois superficielles. Il ajouta qu'elle devait se reposer donc conseilla de revenir le lendemain, pendant les heures de visites. Il s'éloigna après un dernier signe de tête laissant la famille devant cette porte qu'ils n'osaient ouvrir.

« Henry, tu es sûr de toi ? » Demanda la blonde, la voix tremblante.

« Oui ! Je veux la voir ! » Dit-il le visage résolu.

« Si ta mère le savait, elle me tuerait... » Dit la blonde avec une pointe d'humour, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère autant pour elle que pour son fils

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et sincère.

Emma se retourna sur ses parents, cherchant le soutien qu'il lui manquait atrocement. Elle prit ensuite la main d'Henry, le regarda dans les yeux tout en lui adressant un léger sourire. Il lui répondit avant de souffler un grand coup. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement, pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait voir et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre avec son fils. Celui-ci se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras, elle le serra fort en avançant vers le lit ne pouvant détourner les yeux de la vision cauchemardesque se jouant devant elle. Son cœur se brisa, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son épouse. Sa femme allongée dans ce lit. La pâleur de sa peau contrastant affreusement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Quelques aiguilles enfoncées dans les bras la reliaient à des poches contenant sûrement des médicaments. Le bandage lui entourant le front, les ecchymoses, les griffures sur ses bras, sur son visage prouvaient la violence de l'impact. Le son régulier et lancinant du monitoring parvint à ses oreilles, seule preuve de la vie résidant encore dans son amour. Elle ferma les yeux, un instant, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, cette femme si forte, si charismatique n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle câlina son fils quand il sanglota dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Calme-toi mon chéri... Je suis là, elle va s'en sortir... Ta mère n'est pas n'importe qui... »

Il ne lui répondit pas, il resserra seulement son étreinte.

« Nous devons la laisser, rentrer nous reposer et demain, nous reviendrons, d'accord ? » Reprit-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en reniflant et s'approcha de la reine, il prit sa main délicatement de peur de lui faire mal et dit :

« Maman... Maman, s'il te plait, réveille-toi le plus vite possible... » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue en évitant ses coupures. « Je t'aime », ajouta-t-il à son oreille.

Il sortit de la chambre aussitôt, ne croisant aucun regard. Emma ne le retint pas sachant son besoin de s'isoler, quelques minutes. Ruby et David s'avancèrent également et reproduirent le même geste que Henry précédemment et ce fut au tour de Mary-Margaret de lui prendre la main. Elle murmura quelques mots aussi à son oreille et s'éloigna vers l'extérieur, en passant, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, l'embrassa sur la joue puis sortit.

Emma se retrouvait désormais seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Seule avec son amour inconscient, quasiment sans vie. Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps roulèrent enfin sur ses joues libérant toute la détresse emprisonnée dans son cœur. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle fondait en larmes, ne pouvant être forte, sans le regard des autres sur elle. Elle tituba vers le lit et s'assit. Elle posa son regard humide sur ce visage illuminant ses journées depuis plusieurs années. Elle prit une des mains de Regina et l'apporta à sa bouche, déposant un tendre baiser. D'autres pleurs secouèrent son corps, elle tremblait de désespoir, ne maîtrisait plus rien, écoutant simplement le bip résonner dans la pièce. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle, elle s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de sa main et posa un regard amoureux sur sa femme.

« Regina, mon amour... Je suis près de toi... Je serais toujours là... Nous sommes tous là pour toi... Alors remets-toi vite et reviens-moi... »

Emma serra un peu plus sa main et approcha fébrilement de sa bouche puis y déposa un timide baiser.

« Je t'aime... À demain, ma chérie... »

Elle se leva d'un bon, inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises tout en passant furieusement ses mains dans les cheveux, et après un dernier coup d'œil en direction du lit, sortit.

Le shérif retrouva tout le monde en dehors des urgences. Ses parents la prirent dans ses bras, lui montrant leur soutien, ainsi que Ruby, sa meilleure amie.

« Où est Henry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Près de la voiture, je suis allé le voir, mais il préfère rester seul... » Répondit Blanche, la tête baissée.

« Normal, ce n'est pas notre fils pour rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est fort... »

« Nous serons là, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... »

« Merci David... Merci à tous pour votre soutien... » Soupira la blonde, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et partirent chacun de leur côté, ils n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité à présent. La blonde frotta sa tête à l'aide de sa main puis marcha en direction de sa voiture où attendait son fils.

Le trajet se fit en silence, tous deux épuisés par cette journée trop riche en émotions, des interrogations plein la tête. Dans un calme presque étrange, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Sur le pas de la porte, Emma observa le manoir plongé dans le noir total, un silence de mort flottant dans l'air. Il semblait froid et austère sans Regina pour le réchauffer de son bonheur. La blonde avança jusqu'au salon d'un pas lent et fini par allumer la lumière, elle put voir son fils déjà affalé dans le canapé, le regard soucieux en mettant la télévision. Elle traversa le salon, ébouriffa les cheveux de Henry, petite preuve de son soutien puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Ce fut un nouveau choc pour la blonde de la voir vide. Elle détailla chaque élément constituant celle-ci... L'absence de bonnes odeurs sortant du four ou le bruit sourd d'une viande grillant dans une poêle, l'absence tout simplement de sa femme dans sa pièce préférée augmenta la détresse dans laquelle son cœur se noyait.

Emma ferma les yeux, un instant, et prit place derrière les fourneaux. Même si l'appétit lui manquait, elle devait montrer l'exemple à son fils. Elle se devait de rester forte, elle craquerait plus tard, seule... La blonde ouvrit le frigo et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Des lasagnes fraîchement préparées, Regina pouvait être si prévoyante. Les lasagnes dans le four, elle décida de faire une salade en accompagnement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard...

« Henry ! Viens manger, tout est prêt ! »

Emma entendit l'adolescent se lever, éteindre la télé pour s'approcher d'un pas lent et lourd. Henry, en débarquant dans la cuisine, se sentit très mal presque nauséeux. Il remarqua la table mise pour deux, seulement, Emma portant ce fameux tablier que Regina affectionnait tant. Sa mère... Dix-sept ans qu'il la voyait, heureuse, dans cette pièce... Dix-sept ans où il venait en courant pour manger un délicieux repas sous son regard amusé... Sa maman, aujourd'hui, dans un lit d'hôpital, endormie peut-être pour toujours. Il ne la reverrait peut-être plus ici... Son cœur se serra violement à ces pensées qui le torturaient depuis son retour à la maison. Des larmes lui piquèrent rapidement les yeux, il prit plusieurs grandes respirations pour les empêcher de rouler sur ses joues.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, ce soir... » Dit-il d'une petite voix, en s'asseyant.

« J'imagine gamin... Mais fais un petit effort, s'il te plait... »

Emma disposa les plats sur la table, le regard triste de son fils, la faisant souffrir davantage.

« Des lasagnes ? » Demanda-t-il en s'en servant une petite part avec un peu de salade.

« Oui, Regina les a sûrement faites dans la journée... »

Ils sourirent doucement à cette idée, comprenant le geste d'amour que représentait ce plat. En plus, leurs plats préférés à tous les deux... Le repas débuta dans un silence religieux, leur regard dans le vide, bien trop accaparés dans leurs pensées pour faire un semblant de conversation. Ils picoraient de temps en temps dans leur assiette, l'appétit n'étant pas au rendez-vous, malgré la qualité du plat. Emma remarqua d'un coup que le contenu de son assiette, à peine entamée, était froid. Elle jeta un œil à celle d'Henry pour voir le même résultat.

« Tu veux du dessert ? Il reste de la tarte aux pommes. »

« Non, merci... »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pratiquement pas touché à ton assiette ? » Demanda Emma de sa voix la plus douce.

« Oui... Merci mais je ne peux rien avaler... Et puis, toi aussi, t'as rien mangé. » Dit Henry en poussant son assiette.

« Touché ! »

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, gamin. »

« Est ce que nous serons de nouveau ensemble, comme avant ? Est ce que maman va revenir à la maison ? »

« Henry... »

« Mens-moi Emma, je préfère ce soir ! » S'exclama-t-il en la coupant.

La blonde planta son regard dans celui de son fils. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement en prenant sa main posée sur la table, la serra fort, puis reprit d'un air déterminé :

« Henry, je ne compte pas te mentir... Il faudra être patient et garder espoir...Mais je sais qu'elle sera de nouveau parmi nous et que nous pourrons lui montrer tout l'amour qu'on lui porte... » Emma prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Oui, elle va passer un sale moment, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta mère est extrêmement forte. C'est une puissante sorcière. Elle a aussi vécu pire alors je suis certaine qu'elle surmontera tout ça... »

« Vraiment ? » Murmura Henry, le regard plein d'espérance.

« Oui ! Crois-moi mon chéri. Et nous serons là pour elle à son retour. » Affirma Emma dans un large sourire.

« Merci maman... »

Il lui sourit avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme galvanisé par ces mots rassurants. Il se leva pour venir l'enlacer et lui fit un bisou en signe de reconnaissance.

« Je monte me coucher. »

« Oui, tu dois être épuisé, vas-y, je m'occupe de tout ici. »

Il s'éloigna, mais la blonde l'interpella :

« Henry, gardes en tête que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là pour toi à n'importe quel heure de la nuit, du jour... Tu peux tout me demander, absolument tout, je répondrai présente... »

« Je sais maman... Bonne nuit... »

« Bonne nuit gamin. »

Il lui lança un dernier sourire et partit.

Le sourire d'Emma s'évanouit dès qu'elle entendit son fils se préparer à aller au lit. Pas qu'elle ne croyait pas en ses dires, du tout, mais, l'angoisse, les craintes subsistaient. Le cœur lourd, elle entreprit de débarrasser la table, finit par la vaisselle. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure minuit. Dans un soupir profond, elle se dirigea à l'étage. Il fallait qu'à son tour, elle aille rejoindre les bras de Morphée malgré l'aversion que cette idée lui donnait. En passant dans le couloir, la blonde se pencha près de la porte, décorée par des grands tags, de l'adolescent, l'oreille attentive. Il ne dormait toujours pas. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, mais hésita. Et s'il ne voulait pas de son aide ? Ce n'était plus un enfant, il souhaitait sans doute rester seul. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes et prit la décision de toquer.

« Oui ? »

Le shérif passa la tête dans l'encadrement en restant sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir... Tu veux que je t'apporte un truc ? »

« Je veux bien un verre de lait, s'il te plait... » Dit-il dans un sourire tout en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Elle acquiesça et revint rapidement auprès de lui, elle s'assit sur son lit en lui tendant le liquide.

« Merci... »

Il en but quelques gorgées et se rallongea tout posant son regard sur Emma, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement, l'apaisant immédiatement. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, espérant que son fils trouve ce repos mérité et finalement sa respiration se fit plus lente, régulière. Elle sourit en le regardant dormir, ce visage semblait enfin en paix et après un bisou sur le front, la lumière éteinte, elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

De nouveau dans le couloir, elle alla dans la salle de bain et put voir dans son reflet, les cernes noirs maquillant ses yeux, ses traits tirés autant par la fatigue que l'angoisse. Ne voulant pas s'attarder à cette contemplation presque morbide, elle se déshabilla puis s'engouffra rapidement dans la cabine de douche.

L'eau chaude se déversa sur son corps tendu, le faisant frissonner au passage. Elle resta dans cette position plusieurs minutes espérant faire disparaître la tension de ses muscles par le doux massage que produisait le pommeau de la douche, apaiser son esprit torturé grâce à la chaleur enveloppant son être. Puis, elle décida d'entamer sa toilette lentement et sortit se sentant ni mieux ni pire.

Ses pas la menèrent naturellement dans sa chambre mais sur le pas de la porte, elle se figea. L'observation de la pièce, juste éclairée par les rayons de la lune, lui serra violement le cœur. Il manquait son parfum qu'elle mettait avant de se coucher pour ravir la blonde, sa présence réchauffant ce lieu, ce grand lit glacé. Rapidement, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Emma revoyait sa femme, des lunettes posées tout en légèreté sur le nez, surélevée par un coussin avec un livre entre les mains, le tout éclairé par la lampe de chevet. D'autres sanglots saisirent son corps et c'est à une vitesse folle qu'elle récupéra son pyjama, une nuisette de Regina pour fermer la porte sur ce bonheur partagée.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre d'amis, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de dormir dans le lit conjugal sans Regina. Une fois prête, elle se faufila sous les couvertures, enfonça son nez dans le tissu chipé plus tôt respirant à fond son odeur.

« Finalement, d'une certaine manière, je dors sur le canapé... » Ironisa la blonde dans un murmure.

Son corps avait beau être épuisé de sa journée marathon, de ses tensions, son esprit, quant à lui, semblait aussi vif que l'éclair. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que le sommeil la prenne sous son aile. Et finalement, ce fut au prix de beaucoup d'efforts et de longues crises de larmes, qu'elle parvint à s'endormir, toutes ses pensées orientées sur la femme de sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci et n'hésitez pas à me laissé vos impressions^^<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous allez bien^^ En tout cas, merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages, vos followers et autres ! **

**Par contre, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que le rating de cette fiction sera susceptible de changer au fil des chapitres.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisses découvrir ce deuxième chapitre^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin.<p>

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, la sonnerie de son réveil résonnant dans la pièce. Elle l'éteignit vivement pour mettre au calme ses oreilles et jeta un regard vitreux aux alentours. Pourquoi était-elle là ? D'un coup, les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface et elle tomba lourdement sur le matelas. D'un mouvement de tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur la place vide à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, juste la réalité. La blonde se leva dans un grognement, son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, des courbatures dûes à ce lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Emma fit un crochet dans la salle de bain pour rafraîchir son visage fatigué puis descendit dans la cuisine. Elle ignora les sentiments de manque, de douleur, de vide, la traversant et se servit un café bien serré. Elle sentait son besoin de caféine pour la maintenir debout. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, certes, mais rien depuis la veille n'était ordinaire. Une fois celui-ci préparé, elle se dirigea près de la fenêtre et posa son regard sur l'extérieur.

En ce samedi matin, le temps était grisâtre, comme souvent en cette période de l'année. La flore environnante préparait assidûment sa floraison, sa renaissance pour le printemps approchant à grands pas malgré le froid encore bien présent. Emma sirota son café encore brûlant de longues minutes, observant les oiseaux virevoltant au gré d'une légère brise, s'attardant largement sur le pommier dénué de feuille, symbole de sa femme. Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue alors que d'autres images envahissaient sa tête. Finalement, elle préféra détourner le regard, occultant au maximum ses émotions et s'installa devant la télé en attendant le réveil de son fils.

Henry montra le bout de son nez et surprit Emma qui malgré le regard fixé sur l'écran semblait ailleurs. Elle pouvait voir la fatigue déformer les traits du jeune homme avec ses yeux mi-clos, le tout accentué par ses cheveux en bataille. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé pour s'y affaler lourdement.

« Salut... » Dit-il la tête en arrière, ses yeux se refermant aussitôt.

« Salut gamin... Bien dormi ? » Essaya Emma.

« Ouais... Bof... J'ai connu mieux et toi ? »

« Pareil ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire discret. La blonde marcha vers la cuisine et demanda :

« Petit-déj ? »

« Oui, je veux bien ! » Dit-il en la rejoignant.

L'adolescent s'assit tout en croisant ses bras sur le bar afin d'y poser sa tête et de fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. Un léger sourire amusé étira les lèvres de la blonde sous cette vision.

Elle sortit tous ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour son petit-déjeuner pour l'éparpiller sur la table et se servit de son côté un deuxième café.

« Tu vas voir maman à quel moment ? » Demanda Henry, tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol.

Emma prit une gorgée de café et dit :

« Dans une heure max, le temps de me préparer ! » Elle le fixa intensément. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je veux bien... Ensuite, j'irais voir Grace et les autres, je pense... »

« Pas de soucis ! Et puis, c'est bien que tu ailles voir des copains pour te changer les idées. » Dit Emma, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, je ne veux pas trop rester enfermé. »

« Tu comptes manger à la maison à midi ou avec tes amis ? »

« Emma, il est déjà 11h30 ! » Annonça Henry en rigolant.

La blonde arrêta son geste en réalisant les propos de son fils et se mit à rigoler avec lui. Elle n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à l'heure, ce matin.

« Effectivement, vu sous cet angle ! »

« Et toi ? Tu vas bosser aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Henry retrouvant son calme.

« J'en sais rien, je verrais une fois sortie de l'hôpital... »

« Ok ! »

Trente minutes plus tard, Henry attendait dans le vestibule, adossé au mur, sa veste déjà sur le dos. Son esprit vagabondait vers sa mère, les yeux dans le vague, une boule nerveuse se forma dans son estomac. Il appréhendait leur visite à l'hôpital, même si il avait déjà vu l'état de Regina. Il ne se forçait pas, au contraire, il voulait lui faire ressentir sa présence, en lui parlant, lui prenant la main. Mais, il appréhendait les pronostics, les derniers résultats d'examens. Soudain, une porte claqua à l'étage, le tirant de ses pensées. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il attendait depuis quinze minutes.

« EMMA ! » S'écria-t-il.

« J'arrive ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers quatre par quatre et une fois à la hauteur de son fils :

« Je galérais pour le maquillage... »

« Tu as le droit d'être triste, je te rappelle ! » Souffla-t-il, exaspéré.

« Et ça vaut aussi bien pour toi, gamin ! Allez file ! » Lança la blonde dans un sourire en coin.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et partirent en direction du seul établissement hospitalier de Storybrooke. Ils firent un crochet chez le fleuriste prenant un énorme bouquet, ils souhaitaient égayer cette chambre trop froide, trop sobre à leur goût et pensaient que si Regina se réveillait pendant leur absence, elle verrait qu'ils sont là pour elle. Pendant le trajet, plus ils s'approchaient, plus leur stress atteignait des sommets. Après avoir rapidement demander des nouvelles de Regina, ils se retrouvèrent devant sa porte. Emma rentra en première, le souffle déjà court, laissa passer Henry qui portait le bouquet de fleur et referma. Pour tous deux, la vision de l'être aimé allongé presque sans vie et branché à diverses machines, leur comprima brutalement la poitrine. Ils prirent sur eux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Puis Emma s'assit sur un des côtés du lit et vit du coin de l'œil, Henry poser les fleurs avant de l'imiter. Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, Henry prit la parole, la tristesse habillant sa voix tout en prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes :

« Bonjour, maman... Tu vois, nous sommes revenus te voir... »

Emma retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa femme.

« Bonjour, mon amour... »

« Nous t'avons apporté aussi un joli bouquet de fleurs... Alors réveille-toi vite pour le voir avant qu'il ne se fane... » Murmura le jeune homme, retenant au mieux ses émotions.

« Tu vas l'adorer, il est magnifique ! » Reprit la blonde.

« Par contre maman, faudrait recadrer Emma, je n'ai pas mangé à midi ! » Chuchota Henry assez fort pour être entendu.

« Hey ! Gamin ! Je dois te rappeler l'heure à laquelle tu t'es levé. Tu as eu droit à un brunsh à la place. Ne l'écoute pas mon amour, c'est sur lui qu'il faut crier ! » S'exclama le shérif se prenant au jeu de son fils.

Ils continuèrent comme ça quelques minutes, jouant l'un avec l'autre, rendant l'atmosphère pesante de cette pièce un peu plus légère. Ils rirent même un peu en prenant à partie Regina dans leur joute verbale. Bien qu'éphémères, de cette manière, ils évacuaient un peu la lourde pression sur leurs épaules, cela leur fit le plus grand bien. Une fois le calme revenu, Emma se leva :

« Mon chéri, je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais voir le Dr Whale pour plus de renseignement... »

« D'accord... »

« Je peux te laisser seul ? Ca va aller ? » Demanda Emma, incertaine.

« Oui... Oui... » Répondit son fils avec un petit sourire.

Une fois seul, dans la chambre, Henry souffla un grand coup, il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses émotions le traversant. Mais en quelques secondes, il s'effondra en larmes. Sa tête entre les mains, il laissa échapper toutes ses peines. L'état de sa mère lui faisait tellement mal, le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il n'était plus en mesure de retenir quoique ce soit. Entre deux sanglots, il reprit la main de Regina pour la poser sur sa propre joue. Une petite partie de lui espérait un miracle, quand sentant les larmes de son fils sur ses doigts, sa mère se réveillerait pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfin le consoler. Rien ne se fit malheureusement et il posa un regard broyé par le chagrin sur son visage encore tuméfié.

« Maman... Maman... Que ferons-nous si tu ne te réveilles pas ? Nous serons perdus alors rentre vite à la maison... Emma a besoin de toi autant que moi... On n'est pas vraiment une famille sans toi à nos côtés... »

Il soupira longuement avant de poursuivre :

« Je vous aime toutes les deux, vous êtes deux formidables mères et je ne veux perdre aucune de vous... » Bredouilla-t-il, des spasmes étranglant sa voix.

Il baissa la tête et des larmes s'imprégnèrent rapidement dans le tissu des draps. Il avait beau essayer d'être l'homme fort qu'il devenait mais en face de lui se trouvait sa mère. Il continua lentement, ouvrant totalement son coeur :

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais réveille-toi, je t'en prie... J'ai encore besoin de toi, j'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre, que tu dois m'apprendre pour devenir un homme respectable... Puis, je te veux à mon mariage, je te veux en tant que grand-mère... »

Il finit sa longue tirade par une crise de larmes plus violente que les précédentes. Le coma représentait, pour lui, un avant-goût amer de la mort. Des images de son avenir se bousculèrent dans sa tête, sans Regina à ses côtés pendant les grandes étapes de sa vie... Il posa son front délicatement sur le haut de sa poitrine et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps...

* * *

><p>Au même moment, dans l'hôpital...<p>

Le shérif attendait, près de l'accueil du service, le Dr Whale. Elle voulait des informations supplémentaires, mais ce dernier ne daignait pas se montrer. Accoudée au comptoir de la réception, Emma claquait rageusement du pied sur le sol, déjà au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle ne souhaitait pas également laisser trop longtemps son fils, seul dans cette chambre. Son regard balayait les couloirs pour essayer d'apercevoir un bout de blouse du médecin. Finalement, n'étant pas de nature patiente, Emma décida de sillonner les couloirs de cet hôpital à sa recherche. Elle parcourut une longue distance à travers les murs blancs, plusieurs services même, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de capter la voix de cet homme. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba finalement nez à nez avec lui.

« Ah Whale ! Je vous cherchais ! » Dit-elle dans un sourire aimable.

« Et moi, j'allais à votre rencontre... » Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur l'état de ma femme alors ? Hier, je n'étais pas en mesure de vous le demander... »

« Je peux le comprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas... Mais venez, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

Emma hocha la tête et le suivit dans une pièce qui semblait être son bureau. Il rangea le dossier du patient qu'il venait tout juste de voir et sortit celui de Regina Swan-Mills.

Il ouvra le dossier et indiqua la chaise à son interlocutrice.

« Non merci, je préfère rester debout ! »

« D'accord, comme vous voudrez... » Il s'assit et feuilleta plusieurs pages du dossier. « Alors commençons... »

« Oui ! Je veux tout savoir, mais évitez le jargon médical ! » Annonça Emma, les mains déjà moites alors que son stress augmentait dangereusement.

« Tout d'abord, Mme Swan-Mills a eu beaucoup de chance dans la collision. Car, d'après les informations recueillies sur place et données par David, c'est le côté droit de la voiture qui a percuté le tronc d'arbre. Et grâce à cela, l'accident n'a entraîné que peu de dégâts physiques et la batterie d'examens effectuée à son arrivée, nous l'a confirmé. Il en résulte seulement deux côtes fêlées, un poignet foulé ainsi que les hématomes et autres blessures visibles »

« Ok ! Ok ! C'est une bonne chose ça... » Souffla la blonde tout en passant les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Très bonne, oui, mais sa tête a malheureusement heurté violement la vitre côté conducteur malgré la ceinture de sécurité et l'air bag », reprit le médecin, « Et l'a plongée dans le coma où elle se trouve actuellement... »

Elle vint s'asseoir à cette dernière phrase et lutta de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à tout entendre finalement. Et c'est les yeux brillants de larmes et d'espoir, qu'elle demanda :

« Franchement, ma femme a une chance de sortir de ce putain de coma ? »

« Oui, Emma ! Nous sommes sûrs de rien, bien entendu, mais rien n'indique un coma prolongé pour votre femme. » Annonça Whale, le regard déterminé. « La patience sera de rigueur... »

Emma semblait retrouver des couleurs tout d'un coup, son cœur se réchauffa grâce à la certitude du médecin. Bien sûr, beaucoup de zones d'ombres, d'angoisse, subsistaient en elle, mais ils disparaîtront le jour où elle reverra la prunelle de ses yeux...

« Autres choses aussi pour conclure... »

« Je vous écoute ? » Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

« Regina aurait pu tomber en hypothermie à cause des froides températures de cette saison, mais d'une certaine manière, Pongo a évité cela. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le chien est le meilleur ami de l'homme, vous le savez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas mais après l'accident, il a dû venir près d'elle et dans ce geste, lui a tenu chaud. »

« Dire que je le cherchais partout à ce moment-là ! Et comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? »

« C'est simple, entre les conditions climatiques, la veste de Regina à l'arrière et son inconscience, elle avait toutes les chances de tomber en hypothermie pendant les recherches. » Finit-il en refermant le dossier.

La blonde resta bouche bée à cette révélation, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Une fois, toutes les informations enregistrées, elle quitta le bureau du docteur, en lui rappelant qu'elle était joignable à toute heure de la journée comme de la nuit pour tous changements sur l'état de santé de Regina.

Après un passage rapide aux sanitaires pour se rafraîchir le visage, heureusement qu'elle portait un mascara waterproof, Emma marcha vivement vers la chambre. Elle rentra pour voir son fils dans la même position. Il posa un regard humide sur elle, la mine ravagée par les pleurs. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond et elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il ne refusa pas et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Puis, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, elle commença à expliquer son entretien en n'omettant aucun détail.

Quinze minutes, après. Henry décida de partir pour rejoindre ses copains alors après un bisou et une dernière étreinte, il laissa sa mère.

Cette dernière se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle approcha son fauteuil au plus près du lit et elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa femme. De son regard, elle parcourut le visage de son amour. Ce bandage au milieu du front, la profonde entaille à l'arcade sourcilière recousue, l'œil au beurre noir puis l'hématome sur sa pommette qui commençaient déjà à se dissiper, et ses yeux finirent leurs courses sur la grosse coupure de sa lèvre également soignée. Peut-être une deuxième cicatrice à cet endroit. Emma arrêta cette contemplation lui brisant le cœur et commença un deuxième discours à son attention... Elle laissa parler son cœur, avec les doutes, les angoisses l'habitant depuis la veille autant que le manque de sa présence à ses côtés dans leur quotidien. Elle déversa toute sa peine en de longues phrases, entrecoupées de sanglots et finit par s'endormir à moitié sur le lit avec la main de Regina posée délicatement sur sa joue. Comme si elle la caressait.

À son réveil, Emma ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ses muscles la faisant souffrir davantage. Elle se redressa dans le fauteuil et se massa la nuque. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure et s'aperçut que l'après midi était bien entamée. Ces quelques heures de sommeil lui firent du bien, elle le ressentait dans tout son corps. Elle regarda, de nouveau, sa femme puis balaya la pièce de ses yeux verts, légèrement endormis. Son bouquet n'était plus le seul présent dans celle-ci, deux autres se trouvaient placés sur une table non loin du lit. Elle sourit et lit les petites cartes accompagnants les fleurs.

« _Bon rétablissement, Madame le Maire. Toutes nos pensées sont avec vous. Les sept nains. _»

« _Nous pensons très fort à vous, nous vous souhaitons de guérir rapidement. À bientôt. Ruby et Granny. _»

Emma sourit largement en lisant ces quelques mots de soutien. Ce n'était pas juste des mots sur un bout de papier, ces messages prenaient un sens particulier surtout quand on connait la destinataire de ces attentions. À cette idée, son cœur se gonfla de joie pour sa femme. Il était loin le temps, où ils souhaitaient la calciner sur un bûcher, mettre sa tête au bout d'une pique. Elle remit les petites cartes à leur emplacement et s'avança vers le lit. De ses doigts, elle caressa les contours de sa joue, de sa mâchoire...

« Je te laisse mon amour... À demain... Je t'aime... »

Elle déposa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard sur sa compagne.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants se ressemblaient mornes, tristes et l'absence de Regina se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Henry avait tenu à aller au lycée malgré les circonstances, il ne voulait pas prendre de retard et souhaitait que sa mère soit fière de lui quand elle reviendrait à la maison. Emma, également, reprit le travail, essentiellement pour s'aérer la tête. Le soir, ils se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, prenant des nouvelles tout en tenant compagnie à la reine pour ensuite rentrer à l'heure du repas. Peu de discussions subsistaient entre eux, préférant le silence dans cette grande maison, seules les marques d'affections comptaient ainsi que leur soutien mutuel même muet. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement sachant qu'ils retenaient leur souffle à chaque visite, redoutant, le pire, malgré eux et les pronostics.<p>

Emma de son côté, pendant les heures de travail, passait la voir. Elle remarquait que les fleurs se multipliaient ici et prenait un réel plaisir à lire et relire les cartes de ses amis comme Nova, Archie ou encore ses parents sauf qu'ils avaient opté pour un bouquet chacun.

Ensuite, Emma prenait place sur le fauteuil et lui parlait longuement avant de s'endormir. Ne trouvant quasiment jamais le sommeil au manoir, elle profitait d'une certaine sérénité, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, pour rattraper quelques heures. La main de Regina toujours posée sur sa joue.

En cet après-midi de milieu de semaine, avant de quitter la chambre, Emma s'attarda de nouveau sur les petits mots lui réchauffant le cœur. Elle les prit dans sa main pour les relire.

« _J'aurais aimé qu'un peu de magie de fée, vous aide dans cette épreuve. Bon courage. Nova. _»

« _En espérant vous retrouver rapidement parmi nous. Archie _»

« _Pour le bien de tout le monde. Pour le bien de votre famille. J'espère vous revoir vite. David_. »

Le shérif replaça les cartes tout sourire malgré l'étau serrant sa poitrine depuis l'accident et après quelques mots glissés à l'oreille de son amour puis un dernier baiser, elle s'éclipsa de la chambre. Une fois dans sa voiture, elle roula vers le poste de police sans aucune motivation, les yeux dans le vague avec l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur, une habitude depuis quelques jours. Pour casser cette mauvaise routine s'installant doucement, Emma décida à la dernière minute de prendre le café chez Mary-Margaret. Elle n'avait vu quasiment personne depuis ce fameux jour hormis David la soutenant à sa manière, Whale et son fils, bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle s'arrête de vivre alors après un regard rapide à l'heure, Emma dévia de sa route initiale et se rendit à l'appartement de ses parents. Toujours le même où elle avait résidé un temps avant d'emménager avec Regina. Ses parents se sentaient bien entre ses murs, un petit cocon qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre malgré les occasions d'avoir plus grand et mieux. Emma gara sa voiture en bas de l'immeuble, appela rapidement David pour le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait plus travailler de la journée et monta les marches la séparant de l'appartement.

Elle tapa quelques petits coups et attendit que la porte s'ouvre...

« Emma ! Je suis contente de te voir, entre. » Dit Blanche en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

« Salut ! » Répondit Emma avec un geste de la main.

Une fois la porte fermée, Mary Margaret entoura sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea derrière le comptoir. Cette dernière prit place sur une des chaises de bar.

« Je te fais un bon chocolat chaud ? »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui... Un café, s'il te plait. »

La petite brune se retourna vivement, interloquée par ce choix de boisson. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et sous cette mimique, la blonde se sentit mal.

« En ce moment, je préfère, c'est tout... » Expliqua le shérif précipitamment.

Cette phrase ne convainquit pas Mary-Margaret, mais elle ne releva pas, préférant reporter sa question à un moment plus propice. Elle connaissait bien sa fille maintenant et savait d'avance qu'un interrogatoire, dans la précipitation, résulterait au mutisme de celle-ci. Elle prépara le café d'Emma et son thé. Elle posa ensuite le tout sur le comptoir puis s'assit.

« Je ne te dérange pas, au moins ? »

« Non, du tout. Je suis toujours ravie de te voir. »

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire.

« Emma, y a-t-il du nouveau pour Regina ? » Demanda Blanche tout en remuant sa boisson.

« Encore dans le coma, juste les blessures physiques qui guérissent... Sinon, pas plus que quand je t'ai eue au téléphone, avant-hier. »

« D'accord... » Elle hocha la tête, se sentant tellement impuissante. « Et Henry ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'hôpital, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il va... Sans plus... Nous parlons peu, tu sais ! Mais, il porte sur lui toute la tristesse de son cœur... » Expliqua Emma en baissant la tête.

« Ma chérie... » Elle lui releva le visage à l'aide de sa main. « Il sait que tu es là pour lui, n'en doute pas, il veut juste être fort pour toi... »

« Mais il a le droit d'être triste, c'est encore un enfant ! » S'exclama la blonde, tout en buvant un peu de café.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il devient un homme aussi, et il ressemble un peu à ton père... Ils ne réagissent pas comme nous. Il ne faut juste pas oublier qu'ils sont sensibles et qu'ils ont besoin de nous. »

La brune lut sur son visage, l'agitation se déchaînant dans le cœur de sa fille, et lui prit la main doucement.

Emma souffla d'exaspération sachant que Mary-Margaret avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais voir son fils dans cet état la rendait folle de rage contre elle-même, contre le monde entier, contre cette vie, elle se sentait si impuissante face à sa douleur. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'apaiser les flammes de sa colère.

« En tout cas, je suis persuadé que dès qu'il aura besoin d'aide, il saura venir vers toi... »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda la blonde, incertaine, doutant d'un coup de son rôle de mère.

« Si je te le dis ! » Elle sourit largement avant de poursuivre... « Mais il est surtout comme ses deux mères ! Borné, susceptible, fort et doux le plus clair du temps, un tantinet colérique mais avec un grand cœur ! Un pur produit des Charmings et des Mills, en somme ! »

Les yeux d'Emma papillonnèrent sous les propos de celle-ci, à la fois heureuse et rassurée. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, montrant sa reconnaissance et son apaisement. Décidément, elle avait bien fait de venir. Elle finit son café d'une traite, ne sachant pas de quoi parler, se sentant juste bien ici, un lieu qui ne lui rappelait que peu sa femme.

Mary Margaret la tira de ses pensées en demandant d'une voix douce et se voulant réconfortante :

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ben, ça va ! » Lui répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Emma... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

Elle ne voulait pas parler, pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas s'effondrer et ne jamais se relever, elle ne pouvait se le permettre, mais la blonde se sentit dans l'obligation de se libérer de ses chaînes. D'une part, le regard compatissant de Blanche qui souhaitait juste l'aider. De deux, son cœur le réclamait tellement fort au vu de ses battements anarchiques, qu'il devînt douleur. Au bout d'interminables interrogations, sa tête perdit la bataille contre son âme et Emma se livra sans détour.

Elle raconta ses longues soirées à se morfondre, enfoncée dans le fauteuil du bureau de Regina, un verre de vin lui tenant compagnie alors qu'Henry dormait à l'étage. L'inquiétude pour son fils, sa femme qui la rongeait chaque seconde de sa vie depuis l'accident. Ce titre de « Sauveuse » qui ne signifiait rien, si elle ne pouvait pas aider son amour. Cette impuissance face à ce drame engourdissait ses membres. Ces excès de colère ne supportant plus cet attentisme. Ces longues crises de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait contenir trop longtemps pendant ses insomnies. La difficulté de vivre tout simplement entre ses murs ayant connu le bonheur, la joie, les rires d'une famille unie.

Emma finit son discours à bout de souffle, clignant rapidement des yeux pour ne pas sombrer encore une fois, dans les abîmes de son enfer. Sa tête entre ses mains, elle jetait toutes ses forces dans la guerre contre le chagrin qui la submergeait après cette délivrance.

Mary-Margaret, l'oreille attentive, avait fait le tour du comptoir pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, ne supportant pas de voir son enfant dans cet état. Pendant qu'elle l'écoutait, elle caressa gentiment son dos, geste désespéré pour l'apaiser. Son cœur se déchirait au fur à mesure de ses paroles, sa poitrine lui faisant horriblement mal. Elle aurait tellement aimé alléger sa famille de cette souffrance qu'aucun ne méritait. Chaque membre n'avait que trop souffert, pendant trop longtemps pour revivre qu'un dixième de cette douleur. La brune pria silencieusement pour le réveil de sa belle-fille, pour leur bien à tous les trois et souhaitait du plus profond de son âme, les revoir réunis, heureux, autour d'un repas familial.

Emma se trouvait, à présent, complètement dans ses bras, cherchant le soutien qui lui manquait cruellement pour lutter. Elle retrouvait une certaine paix intérieure contre sa poitrine, écoutant le battement rapide du cœur de son ancienne colocataire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler « maman » mais au creux de ses bras, elle éprouvait ce sentiment plus que jamais auparavant.

* * *

><p>Le soir, dans le manoir...<p>

Emma s'installa, comme chaque soir, dans le bureau de sa femme, entourée d'une armada de livres. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et balaya la pièce du regard seulement éclairé d'un luminaire apportant une touche tamisée. Tout dans cet endroit lui rappelait Regina jusqu'à l'odeur de son parfum pomme-cannelle imprégné dans les cuirs du mobilier. Emma respirait à plein poumons ces fragrances, s'enivrait le corps, embaumait son esprit, ce parfum devenant une addiction. Elle se servit un deuxième verre de vin et fit pivoter son siège pour observer l'extérieur par la baie vitrée... La nuit enveloppait de son manteau noir le jardin, les étoiles scintillaient de milles feux dans l'immensité du ciel, et la lune rayonnait de sa lumière fantomatique élargissant les ombres biscornues qui elles-mêmes flottaient au gré du vent... Son esprit vagabonda rapidement, revoyait les images de son entrevue avec Mary-Margaret. Cette sensation d'apaisement ressentie, dans ses bras, après avoir déchargé toute sa tristesse. Elle en ressentait encore, les effets positifs, dans son corps et en était heureuse. Elle se souvenait de la proposition de Mary-Margaret de dormir, chez eux, avec Henry, mais Emma avait gentiment décliné. Et ensuite, elles avaient parlé de tout, de rien, une discussion légère, plaisante avec quelques rires à l'évocation d'une blague d'un de ses élèves.

La blonde sourit en coin à ce souvenir avant d'avaler une gorgée de vin. Elle remit mieux sa couverture sur elle, le froid commençant à la gagner et resta comme cela, perdue dans les abysses de son esprit, de son coeur pendant un long moment.

« MAMAN ! »

Emma redressa la tête immédiatement, tirée brutalement de sa somnolence. Henry. Prise de panique, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle laissa tomber la couverture à ses pieds et courut à toute vitesse, à l'étage. Son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine, que se passe-t-il ? Elle ouvrit dans la hâte la porte de la chambre de son fils et se précipita sur la lampe de chevet.

« Maman... Non... Maman... » Marmonna le jeune homme dans son sommeil.

« Henry ! Mon chéri, réveille-toi... » Dit doucement Emma en le secouant légèrement et voyant la terreur déformer son visage. « Henry ! »

« Maman ! » S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, totalement affolé. « Emma ! »

Il fondit sur son corps brusquement et pleura chaudement au creux de son cou. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible contre elle. Elle pouvait voir son fils en sueur, les cheveux à moitié trempés, tout grelottant de peur. Un cauchemar. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent évacuant toute la frayeur accumulée durant ses chimères tout en savourant cette protection qui lui manquait, Emma chuchotait à son oreille des paroles rassurantes tout en le berçant. Une fois le calme revenu dans son coeur, il quitta les bras de sa mère.

« Désolé... J'ai fait un cauchemar... » Murmura-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux à l'aide de son pyjama.

« Ce n'est rien, gamin, ça peut arriver... » Elle dégagea son front de ses cheveux humides. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Il hocha la tête en revenant se positionner contre elle. Elle l'enlaça de nouveau, il semblait si fragile, tellement vulnérable à cet instant, avec l'impression qu'il soit de nouveau un tout petit bébé.

« Je t'écoute... »

« Maman, elle... Elle mourait dans mon cauchemar... Elle mourait dans cet hôpital... » Expliqua Henry, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... » Elle recommença à le bercer en lui caressant les cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front. « Je suis persuadée que ta mère reviendra parmi nous, qu'elle rentrera à la maison... »

« J'ai peur... Tellement peur... »

« C'est normal... Mais tout va s'arranger, tu verras... »

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu sembles si forte, comment tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux bruns humides.

Elle baissa la tête, un instant, comprenant la question de son fils. Elle jouait un rôle depuis le début de ce drame, ne voulant pas affecter son fils par sa propre tristesse. Elle le fixa de nouveau et dit :

« J'ai peur autant que toi... Cette peur me paralyse et je ne dors quasiment plus... Mais je garde espoir là... » Elle mit son poing contre sa poitrine. « Personne ne pourra m'enlever l'espoir de revoir ses beaux yeux. »

« Elle me manque... Si tu savais comme elle me manque ! »

Il se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras, les larmes redoublant d'intensité.

« Je sais mon chéri, à moi aussi et c'est tout à fait normal de ressentir ça mais... Je suis là et le serais toujours... »

Emma prit le temps de le consoler, de le cajoler, une nouvelle fois, elle-même au bord des larmes. Le silence régnait dans la chambre depuis une heure environ et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il dormait, elle voulut le rallonger mais il se réveilla aussitôt.

« Emma ! »

« Gamin ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

« Comme quand tu étais petit... »

Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête, tout penaud de cette demande à son âge. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa rapidement. Il la suivit jusque dans la chambre d'ami et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux. La chambre plongeait dans le noir, Henry s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère. Cette dernière se positionna du mieux qu'elle put et le serra fort.

« Emma ? »

« Oui, gamin ? »

« Pourquoi on est dans la chambre d'ami ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir sans elle dans cette chambre. » Murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Allez maintenant, dors. »

« Bonne nuit... » chuchota le jeune homme, déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

« Bonne nuit gamin... »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front et jeta un œil à l'heure affichée par le réveil. 3h20. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil à son tour. Malheureusement sa tête faisait des siennes et elle devait se concentrer pour faire le vide total tout en ne bougeant pas pour ne pas réveiller son petit homme. Et finalement, elle s'endormit doucement, la respiration lente et régulière de son fils en musique de fond.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain...<p>

Emma, dans la cuisine, préparait des œufs brouillés. Elle avait passé une bonne fin de nuit donc décida en se levant de faire un effort pour le petit-déjeuner de son fils. La bonne odeur le fit rapidement venir dans la pièce. Elle lui sourit chaudement à son entrée puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et prépara la table. Aucun d'eux ne voulant revenir sur l'événement survenu dans la nuit. Tout avait été dit, pas besoin d'en rajouter, pensait la blonde. Une fois le plat fini, elle l'apporta et lui servit une part avant d'en prendre une.

« Merci. » Dit-il en prenant sa fourchette.

« De rien. » Elle lui sourit en s'asseyant. « Aujourd'hui, tu as une journée chargée ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, cet aprem', j'ai pas cours ! »

« Cool ! Tu comptes faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Je sais pas encore, peut-être rentrer et potasser... »

Emma pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne fais que ça, en ce moment, tu devrais sortir et t'aérer la tête comme samedi dernier. Non ? »

« J'en ai pas envie... »

« Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas l'après midi avec ton grand-père ? »

« Tu crois ? » Il la fixa intensément.

« Oui ! Ça lui fera plaisir et faire du sport pourrait te faire du bien ! Ça pourrait être marrant avec lui, tout essoufflé, non ? » Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi pas ! » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Ouais ! Mais il travaille ? »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupe. Alors ? »

« Avec plaisir ! Tu pourras lui dire ? » Dit-il enthousiaste à cette idée.

« Pas de soucis ! Il faudra juste que je le retienne de sauter dans tout le commissariat ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène puis finirent leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se préparer. Henry partit rapidement pour attraper le bus scolaire. Emma, de son côté, finissait de se maquiller dans la salle de bain. Elle repensait au visage heureux de son fils, ce matin et elle sourit largement ce qui la fit rater son trait d'eyeliner. Quelle maladroite ! Elle râla tout en regardant le massacre dans le miroir, impossible de rattraper le coup, alors elle recommença le tout.

Quinze minutes plus tard.

Venant de finir, Emma s'observa rapidement dans le miroir, satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle de bain puis se dirigea vers la chambre principale de la maison et entra. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et un flot d'émotions contradictoires la parcourut, la tristesse, le chagrin tout comme la joie la saisissait, la laissant inerte. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, chassant ses pensées, ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Elle ignora de toutes ses forces ce que ce lieu faisait naître chez elle et marcha jusqu'au dressing de Regina. La vue de ses vêtements, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, Emma sentit une autre vague d'émotions s'emparer de son corps, la faisant frissonner. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour retenir ses larmes et pris rapidement un chemisier blanc, un pantalon noir et un ensemble de sous-vêtement rouge/noir puis fourra le tout dans un sac et tourna les talons presque en s'enfuyant d'ici. Une fois dans le couloir, le calme revenu dans sa poitrine, elle respira profondément faisant disparaître ses vertiges et descendit dans le salon. Emma prit le reste de ses affaires et ferma à clé la demeure.

Le shérif roula jusqu'à l'hôpital, d'habitude elle venait l'après midi, mais sachant que David la passerait avec son fils, la blonde avait décidé de rendre visite à sa femme, le matin. Elle gara rapidement sa voiture et après un bref arrêt à la réception, elle se faufila dans la chambre, le cœur lourd.

Elle s'approcha immédiatement du lit et lui caressa la joue.

« Bonjour, mon amour... Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle l'observa, toujours aucune réponse, même pas un mouvement fébrile de cils. Déçue, la blonde scruta ses blessures, il ne restait plus que les grosses coupures visibles, celles de l'arcade et de la lèvre. Les bleus avaient totalement disparu.

« C'est bien, on ne voit presque plus rien... À ton réveil, tu verras que tu es toujours magnifique... »

Emma eut un pincement au cœur au souvenir de ce visage tuméfié. Elle rompit le contact visuel, ne voulant pas fondre en larmes et secoua son sac.

« Tiens ! En prévision de ta sortie, je t'ai apporté des vêtements. » Elle alla ouvrir le seul placard de la pièce. « Bon, j'ai pris le strict minimum et du simple. » Elle installa les habits sur une étagère. « J'espère que ça te conviendra et si tu n'aimes pas, t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais de te les enlever ! »

Elle se mit à rire quelques secondes, sous cette allusion qui aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel à sa femme. Elle revint près du lit et lui prit la main.

« Par contre, mon amour, je ne peux pas rester longtemps aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir, je serais là. Promis. »

La blonde posa ses yeux de nouveau sur elle, se haïssant de cette conversation, qui la mettait à la limite des portes de l'asile. Mais pour ne pas craquer, elle sentait le besoin de le faire.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu de la visite ! Granny et Archie, il me semble, je suis contente pour toi... » Son regard changea, il devint plus doux, plus tendre encore. « Au moins, quand nous ne sommes pas là, tu n'es pas seule pour autant... »

Elle caressa sa joue, savourant le velouté de sa peau sous ses doigts.

« Tu manques à ton fils, mon amour... Tu me manques... Tellement... »

Sa voix s'étrangla à ces mots. Elle balança sa tête en arrière pour se ressaisir et posa son regard sur les fleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers deux nouveaux bouquets.

« Tu as vu... Encore des fleurs ! On va en faire une jardinerie de cette chambre à ce rythme ! »

Emma se figea, surprise par ses propres mots, elle gesticula dans tous les sens. Elle confondait réalité et rêve ou quoi. Celle-ci s'énerva contre elle-même, comment pouvait-elle déblatérer d'aussi grosses inepties ?

« Oublie, ce n'est pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout ! Mais quelle conne je fais, moi... »

Finalement, elle prit les petites cartes accompagnant les jolis bouquets et parcourut les quelques lignes. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« _À ma coriace ennemie. À mon amie, si cher à mon cœur. Nous pensons à vous. Gold et Belle. _»

« Tu as des amis fidèles maintenant ! Il est loin le temps de la guerre ! »

Emma s'avança une dernière fois vers le lit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, goûtant avec douceur cette texture qui lui manquait tant. Elle souhaiterait tellement qu'elle lui rende ce baiser, qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras pour lui dire combien elle l'aime. Aucun mouvement. Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux d'Emma, une tomba même sur le visage endormi. Ses humeurs pouvaient être si changeantes en ce moment, cela la rendait folle, cette situation mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle se redressa et après un dernier sourire crispé entre ses larmes, sortit.

Une petite demi-heure de route et le shérif arriva sur son lieu de travail. Elle vérifia son maquillage dans le rétroviseur et monta dans les locaux.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » Répondit son père d'un geste de la main.

« Désolé du retard... » Dit-elle en mettant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle s'assit et commença à feuilleter les dossiers sur son bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête et dit :

« David ! »

« Oui ? » Il la fixa tendrement.

« Henry voudrait passer l'après-midi avec toi, ça te ferait plaisir ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est génial même ! »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, une étincelle dans les yeux, visiblement heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Alors, c'est réglé ! » Dit-elle satisfaite en lui rendant son sourire.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans le calme, après avoir travaillé un peu les dossiers, ils s'amusaient à faire des paniers avec des boulettes de papier. Ce n'était pas très sérieux, ni productifs mais les rires embaumaient la pièce. David s'amusa aussi à faire le pitre sur un des bureaux tout en simulant un combat de son ancienne vie de prince. Sûrement inventé, pensa Emma. Mais le visage souriant de celle-ci encouragea son père dans cette voie, qui redoublait d'efforts. Ils n'avaient que très peu parler de ce drame tous les deux, David voulant la soutenir d'une autre manière, par le jeu, par ses nombreux câlins, par le rire quitte à faire l'idiot et il mettait un point d'honneur à faire cela à chaque moment passé auprès d'elle. C'était sa façon à lui de lui changer les idées, de lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, au stade de Storybrooke...<p>

Henry et David venaient de finir une partie de base-ball. Certes, il fallait adapter les règles pour seulement deux joueurs, mais l'important n'était pas là. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, tous deux essoufflés, sur un banc jonchant la limite du stade. David lança une bouteille d'eau à son petit-fils et but une grande gorgée dans la sienne. Il l'observait depuis le début de leur rendez-vous et il sentait bien le malaise habitant ce dernier. Son cœur se serra à cette constatation, ressentant presque cette douleur s'échapper du corps d'Henry. Il réfléchit, tout en récupérant son souffle, à une solution pour l'aider. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il devait se l'avouer. Henry pouvait avoir l'air d'un homme avec cette voix grave et cette barbe naissante, mais il avait encore le regard d'un enfant.

« Un petit duel à l'épée, ça te dit ? J'ai apporté le matériel... » Demanda le blond.

« Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit l'adolescent dans un demi-sourire.

« Alors, c'est parti ! »

Ils se mirent en position après avoir récupérer leurs armes en bois et ils commencèrent le combat. David ne ménageait pas son adversaire, en l'assaillant de toute part. Attaquant ses jambes autant que son torse, faisant virevolter son épée au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'abattre dans une attaque puissante. Henry, quant à lui, se contentait de bloquer ou d'esquiver, l'esprit ailleurs. Le blond augmenta au fur à mesure la puissance de ses coups ainsi que leur rapidité. L'adolescent se retrouva vite débordé, n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme du combat.

Soudain, un coup, un peu trop rapide, toucha Henry au bras. La douleur lancinante lui fit perdre son épée.

« Hey ! Mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait mal ! » S'écria-t-il, la colère habitant ses yeux.

« Tu n'as qu'à être plus concentré. Tu es meilleur que ça Henry. »

« J'y arrive pas ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais tout ce qui se passe ! »

« Alors, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Demanda Henry, soudainement triste.

David ouvrit en grand les bras, son épée toujours en main et lui lança un regard déterminé.

« Je le fais pour toi, Henry. Tu as de la peine, tu as peur, tu as de la colère en toi et je suis là pour que tu l'exprimes. Je veux être celui qui recevra cette rage. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Prends ton épée et défoule toi, fais sortir tout ce qu'il y a en toi. Je t'attends ! Si tu te retiens, tu n'es pas un homme ! »

David finit cette phrase dans un cri, cela lui faisait mal de se comporter de cette manière, de lui parler sur ce ton, mais il voulait le faire réagir. Il tapa juste car Henry se rua sur lui de toutes ses forces, les yeux noircis par la colère, la haine. Il la laissa contracter ses muscles, se déverser dans ses veines. Son esprit se concentrant sur cette rage qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer, cette rage contre sa mère de l'abandonner, contre cet accident. Le souffle déjà court, il continua à asséner autant de coups possibles, libérant cette détresse qui vivait à chaque instant, en lui. Il essayait d'en venir à bout chaque soir, au fond de son lit mais il en était incapable. Tout lui faisait trop mal, cette douleur le paralysait sous les couvertures, l'angoisse lui coupait le souffle, l'idée de la perdre le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait que pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à épuisement. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, il devenait fou de rage.

« POURQUOI ? » Cria Henry.

David ne put être que spectateur de la fureur, de la douleur de son petit-fils, son bras s'engourdissait sous ses coups puissants mais il résista pour lui, pour qu'il puisse continuer à tout évacuer.

« Pourquoi la vie est si injuste ? Je ne veux pas la perdre ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver encore avec une seule maman... »

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité alors que l'adolescent laissait sortir des cris de rage à chaque coup d'épée. Ne voyant plus que cette tristesse devant lui, qu'il devait combattre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je suis si impuissant, pourquoi je ne peux pas l'aider ? »

Il laissa, soudainement, tomber son arme et s'écroula, à genoux, en larmes. Toute la fureur ayant fait place au désespoir. David se précipita et l'enlaça immédiatement. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et murmura à son oreille :

« Je suis là... Chut... Je suis là... Je serais toujours là pour toi... »

Il le berça inconsciemment, le rassurant peu à peu puis reprit :

« Tu es vraiment un bon garçon... Je suis fier de toi, Henry... Vraiment très fier de toi... »

Henry continua à pleurer pendant encore quelques minutes, au creux de ses bras. Il se sentit bien mieux après les dernières larmes versées, les mots de David tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Un souffle d'apaisement s'engouffra dans son cœur. Il releva la tête et dit d'une voix timide :

« Tu n'as pas été gentil mais merci... »

« Et ça m'a fait mal de l'être ! Mais il le fallait pour que tu te défoules... » Répondit le blond tout en posant sur lui, un regard protecteur.

« Je suis tellement fatigué par tout ça, grand-père, tellement... » Dit Henry, les yeux encore rouges.

« Je sais mon grand... Et je suis là pour te soutenir, toujours... Viens me voir autant de fois que tu en as besoin... Pour parler, pour jouer... Et si tu veux, on se refera un duel, ok ? »

« D'accord ! »

La fin d'après-midi se passa très bien, entre rire et blagues, le tout agrémenté de sport. Henry ne se rendit compte du bien que cette journée lui procurait seulement le soir quand pour une fois, il s'endormit doucement, sans pleurs, ni crise d'angoisse, sans qu'Emma ait besoin de lui caresser la joue...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci à tous et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes d'attaque pour ce nouveau chapitre, qui, je dois l'avouer n'a pas été simple à écrire... **

**Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos followers et autres, il me font trop plaisir^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Bip... Bip... Bip...<em>

Regina se sentit peu à peu revenir à elle, retrouvant doucement la sensation de chacun de ses membres, le battement de son cœur faisant écho dans les tempes. Comme si un sang nouveau courait dans ses veines pour redonner vie à chaque cellule de son corps, chaque muscle engourdi et endolori. Elle rentra graduellement en possession de son corps tout en reprenant lentement conscience de son environnement. Peu à peu, la brune retrouva la faculté de ses principaux sens. Le toucher quand elle devina le tissu sous la paume de sa main, l'ouïe quand elle perçut le son strident et agressif d'une machine ainsi que l'odorat avec un arôme printanier s'engouffrant dans ses poumons dans une inspiration lente. Et pour finir, le goût avec la sensation d'une langue sèche et pâteuse.

Regina se sentait comme paralysée, tellement l'engourdissement de ses muscles se faisait persistant alors doucement, elle essaya de replier ses doigts. Elle remarqua, à sa grande surprise, qu'elle en était largement capable malgré l'effort demandé et donc continua la redécouverte de son propre corps.

Une fois que les fourmillements de ses muscles disparurent, elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Toujours dans un mouvement d'une lenteur extrême, sachant inconsciemment, qui ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Les rayons du soleil, filtrant à travers les stores, l'éblouirent violemment et elle referma immédiatement les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais retenta plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir garder les yeux mi-clos et de recouvrer la vue.

Regina essaya de s'acclimater à son environnement et resta calmement la tête posée sur l'oreiller tout en regardant le plafond blanc. Tout n'était que discernement de sensations, d'émotions pour elle. Dans sa tête régnait un vrai capharnaüm, rien n'avait de sens, tout se mélangeait avec la sale impression qu'un épais brouillard obscurcissait ses souvenirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses réminiscences malgré ses efforts de concentration, toutefois, minimes au vue de la situation.

Puis dans un lent mouvement de tête, elle posa un regard fébrile aux alentours. Une chambre d'hôpital ? Elle se trouvait à l'hôpital ? Que faisait-elle là ? Un problème mais lequel ? Une foule de questions, lui provoquant un mal de tête et quelques vertiges. Elle porta sa main à son front et sentit avec étonnement un bandage. Mais que se passait-il à la fin ? Et sa tête qui ne voulait pas lui donnait de réponses accentua son agacement. Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit scrupuleusement son observation, peut-être, trouverait-t-elle des réponses comme cela... Ses yeux se posèrent sur son corps, elle examina le bandage entourant son poignet ainsi que ses bras où résidaient quelques griffures. Une bataille ? Avait-elle livré un combat ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'aurait-il soignée, au lieu de l'achever ? Confuse, Regina, s'attarda ensuite sur la multitude de fleurs décorant sa chambre. Ces bouquets lui étaient destiné ? Cette idée la plongea davantage dans l'incompréhension totale. Depuis combien de temps, elle était là ? Cela se comptait en jours ? Mois ? Années ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête se perdant au fil de ses pensées. D'un coup, elle remarqua quelque chose logé dans les bouquets, elle plissa ses yeux noisette pour l'identifier. Impossible, elle n'avait à l'évidence pas retrouvé toutes ses facultés.

Elle patienta un moment, incapable de définir son temps d'attente, elle décida finalement d'essayer de se mettre debout, se sentant de mieux en mieux. Première étape pour elle, s'asseoir. Difficilement et en ne s'aidant que d'une seule main, elle réussit l'opération avec un vertige à la clé. Deuxième étape, mettre pied-à-terre. Elle posa sa main valide sur une des rambardes de lit, s'agrippa fortement et bougea ses jambes. Mais dans cette action, une vive douleur lui lacéra le ventre. La brune se plia en deux immédiatement dans un grognement, elle n'avait pas senti plus tôt cette blessure interne et cette dernière la rappela vite à l'ordre. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle tout en restant immobile et recommença sa tentative avec plus de précaution. Ses jambes enfin dans le vide, elle entreprit de glisser jusqu'au sol. Le contact glacé du carrelage sur la plante de ses pieds, la fit frissonner et finalement malgré ses muscles lui criant la précocité du geste, Regina s'entêta puis reporta tout son poids sur ses jambes. Le visage crispé par la douleur, elle les sentait flageoler, elle serra fermement la rambarde tout en retrouvant peu à peu leur usage. Finalement, hormis les courbatures de ses muscles et quelques vertiges, Regina vit avec satisfaction que cette opération se solda d'un franc succès.

Poussée par la curiosité, elle embarqua sa perfusion et avança prudemment vers les fleurs. Une fois toutes récupérées, elle déplia les petites enveloppes de ses doigts fébrilement, les sourcils froncés, ayant presque peur de découvrir ses messages. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en lisant les mots de ses ennemis ! Des encouragements, du soutien venant de ces personnes la voulant morte ! Tous ceux qui la détestaient au plus au point, lui souhaitait « Bon rétablissement », même Gold ! Sa poitrine se serra violemment et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra dangereusement. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, totalement perdue... Des flashs lui vinrent en mémoire et le peu qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer n'était autre que cette haine dans leur yeux, crachant leur venin.

« Mais... Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? » Murmura-t-elle, tout en paniquant.

La mairesse se sentit vaciller sous le coup de ses émotions, elle se rattrapa à la table et ferma les yeux. Elle fit une gymnastique mentale éprouvante pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux mais elle n'avait pas assez d'informations en sa possession pour arriver à une conclusion.

Regina continua donc sa lecture, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'incompréhension. Elle arriva à un message l'interpellant plus que les autres. En relisant le mot, elle fronça davantage les sourcils et ses yeux prirent une teinte noire intense.

« _Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, autant l'une que l'autre. Trop de souffrance que nous nous sommes infligées. Maintenant que nous avons réussi à avoir notre fin heureuse, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu puisses retrouver les tiens et que nous reformions cette famille qui m'est si chère. Blanche-Neige. _»

Un vent de colère s'engouffra dans les veines de la reine, un sentiment si puissant que de légers tremblements la saisirent. Une fureur démesurée prit possession de son cœur. Comment sa pire ennemie pouvait se permettre une telle déclaration ? Et puis comment ça, sa fin heureuse ? Sa vie n'était plus que solitude, haine et vengeance depuis la mort de Daniel ! Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux et se maîtrisant au maximum, elle entama l'avant-dernier message.

« _Regina, tu me manques horriblement. J'aimerais tellement revoir tes beaux yeux, ton sourire illuminant ma vie. Réveille-toi, mon amour, pour que nous soyons de nouveau heureuses. Je t'aime. Emma. _»

« Miss Swan. » Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

La mairesse était retournée s'asseoir sur le lit tout en découvrant le message de la blonde. Elle releva la tête en mettant une main sur sa bouche, posa son regard perdu sur la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre la situation où elle se trouvait. Cette femme qui lui enlevait son fils depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke lui déclarer sa flamme ! Tout cela était invraisemblable, toute cette histoire allait la rendre folle. Soudain, dans le fourbi de son esprit, une pensée claire et précise se fit entendre.

« Henry ! »

Son cœur s'emballa de plus bel sous les images de son fils. Elle prit en main la dernière enveloppe et lut...

« _Maman, ma très chère maman, je prie pour que tu te réveilles, pour que je puisse te voir le matin en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, pour que tu me cries dessus car ma chambre est un vrai chantier. Tu me manques maman, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je t'aime. Henry. _»

Son fils. Son fils la réclamait auprès de lui, son enfant marquait noir sur blanc qu'il l'aimait alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours. Au fil de ses réflexions, les yeux de la brune se voilèrent de larmes, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita vers l'unique armoire de la chambre. Elle sourit largement en voyant ses vêtements plier proprement et sans se poser de question, Regina arracha ses perfusions, retira son bandage de la tête pour enfiler ses vêtements tout en ignorant ses vertiges sûrement provoqués par sa précipitation.

Regina reboutonna son chemisier quand d'un coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur le Dr Whale qui s'avança rapidement vers sa patiente.

« Regina ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir réveillée ! » S'exclama-t-il souriant de toutes ses dents.

La brune retrouva en un clin d'œil sa prestance masquant au mieux son état de fatigue et ses douleurs. Elle ignora volontairement cet excès de familiarité et demanda d'une voix neutre :

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

« Un accident de voiture mais revenez-vous allonger. »

« Non, je crois avoir assez dormi. Pouvez-vous être plus explicite, je vous prie ? »

Surpris par l'attitude de sa patiente, le médecin resta muet quelques secondes.

« Alors ? »

Il se reprit à cette deuxième question mettant cela sur le compte de son réveil sûrement difficile.

« L'accident de voiture, vous a plongé dans le coma. Je v... »

« Combien de temps et quel jour sommes-nous ? » Le coupa-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

« 8 jours... Et nous sommes samedi. »

Seulement huit jours... Regina n'en revenait pas, elle aurait cru beaucoup plus en lisant les messages déconcertants de ses ennemis.

« Je vous conseille vivement de revenir dans votre lit. Je vais vite donner des nouvelles à vos proches et, à mon retour, on discutera de tout ça. » S'exclama Whale en la prenant par le bras.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos recommandations ! » Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

La brune retira vivement son bras, la colère prenant le dessus. Il recula de deux pas, interloqué mais lorsqu'elle le contourna pour se diriger vers la porte, il se posta rapidement devant elle.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans votre état ! »

Regina plongea un regard noir intense dans celui du médecin puis avança, menaçante, vers lui pour n'arriver qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Osez-vous me contredire ? » Annonça-t-elle un sourire prédateur élargissant sa bouche.

« ... Oui... » Dit Whale d'une voix fébrile en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Elle se recula à peine et d'un mouvement de poignet tout en légèreté envoya valser le blond à travers de la pièce. Un petit rire mesquin sortit du fond de sa gorge en scrutant les yeux stupéfaits de sa victime et avant de partir, lança :

« Signez l'autorisation de sortie pour moi. »

Le claquement de la porte fit sursauter le Dr Whale qui pouvait entendre la démarche significative de la reine résonner dans le couloir. Il reste là, interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il se massa la nuque puis se hissa sur ses jambes pour vite sortir de la chambre et se précipiter sur le téléphone. Ses doigts composèrent rapidement le numéro :

_"Shérif Swan-Mills, je vous écoute ?"_

_"Bonjour, le Dr Whale à l'appareil."_

_"Il y a du nouveau ?"_

_"Oui, elle s'est réveillée... M..."_

_"J'arrive tout de suite ! Tut... Tut..."_

* * *

><p>À l'extérieur de la ville...<p>

Emma jeta promptement son téléphone portable sur le siège passager, sentant une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, son cœur accéléra autant que la voiture de police, rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver la chaleur, les baisers de sa femme. Des papillons virevoltaient au creux de son estomac, tant le bonheur ravivait son corps, son âme. Le voile de désespoir disparut aussitôt de ses yeux remplacés immédiatement par l'étincelle de l'amour, de la joie.

« Yessss ! Je savais que tu en étais capable ! » Cria-t-elle, un sourire gravé sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, en centre-ville...<p>

Regina, du haut de ses talons, toujours blanche comme un linge, marchait sur le trottoir aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Malgré la façade froide qu'elle arborait, elle sentait bien son état de fatigue général et l'utilisation de la magie ne l'avait guère épargnée. Poussée par le message d'Henry, elle ignora tous ces signes et poursuivit sa route tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Un accident de voiture ? Elle pouvait se triturer les méninges autant qu'elle voulait, aucun souvenir refaisait surface...

Soudain, elle se sentit happer par quelqu'un et se retrouva vite entourée par des bras. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant presque cette étreinte surprise, mais se ravisa brutalement gardant ses bras le long du corps.

« Oh Regina ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine forme ! » S'exclama Granny desserrant son étreinte tout en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Tout le monde sera content de te savoir réveillée ! »

La brune fixa la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge, prise au dépourvu, rare furent ces moments dans sa vie.

« Je dois voir Henry. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! Tu lui manques énormément, va-vite le rejoindre ! »

Granny l'embrassa sur la joue sautillant presque de joie sur place, elle prit ses paquets au sol puis passa près d'elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

« Quand tu seras totalement remise ! Nous ferons une fête pour célébrer ton retour ! À bientôt très chère ! »

Regina ne répondit pas et resta là, sans bouger, confuse. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer son désarroi face aux yeux brillants de la vieille femme. Elle était également perturbée par cette sensation de chaleur ressentie en une fraction de seconde dans ses bras, ne se comprenant plus elle-même. Elle secoua vivement la tête et reprit un visage impassible avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps...<p>

La blonde ne fit pas gaffe à sa vitesse, bien trop occupée par son bonheur, elle arriva devant l'établissement où sa femme résidait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Elle courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs et arriva à bout de souffle devant la réception du service de réanimation, elle allait ensuite se diriger vers la chambre quand le médecin l'interpella. Sans laisser le temps de parler à Emma, il raconta avec plus ou moins de détails sa rencontre avec Regina. La blonde déchanta au fur et à mesure du monologue.

« Comment ça, elle est partie ? » S'exclama-t-elle, choquée par ce revirement de situation.

« J'ai été incapable de l'arrêter ! J'ai essayé de vous prévenir par téléphone, mais je tombais sur le répondeur... »

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche arrière et tapa du pied sur le sol.

« Plus de batterie ! Putain ! »

« Par contre, gardez à l'esprit qu'elle est assez choquée par ce qu'elle vient de subir donc son comportement est légitime. »

« Ok ! »

Emma, blanche comme un linge, encore sous le choc de cette révélation, se retourna en direction de sa voiture sachant d'avance où chercher sa femme. Une fois dans l'habitacle, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et n'arrivait pas à croire au discours du docteur. Elle démarra la voiture après plusieurs grandes inspirations. Elle devait la voir pour se faire une idée de l'état de Regina, ne voulant pas tirer de conclusion hâtive.

* * *

><p>Au même moment...<p>

La mairesse, complètement frigorifiée par la fraîcheur de la saison, épuisée et encore sous le choc du comportement de Granny, approcha du manoir. Elle se frotta les bras, tentant de se réchauffer puis se posta devant la porte n°108. Tout le long de son trajet, elle n'avait cessé de penser à son fils, seule motivation d'un tel périple dans son état. Elle regarda l'immense porte en bois, soudainement anxieuse. Et s'il n'était pas dans la maison, s'il ne voulait plus d'elle de nouveau... Doucement, elle tourna la poignée et sourit légèrement voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur à pas de loup et entendit le son de la télé, deuxième sourire pour la brune, elle se dirigea vers le salon en claquant ses talons sur le sol.

« MAMAN ! » S'exclama Henry.

Il se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, des larmes sur les joues, elle lui rendit son étreinte en le serrant fort.

« Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Son cœur allait exploser de joie, ne pouvant contenir son euphorie, il la couvrit de baiser sur tout le visage.

« Je suis heureuse également, mon chéri... » Flattée de ses attentions, le laissant faire sans restriction. « Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non maman, comment t'en vouloir, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! »

Il fourra sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, les larmes de joie coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Emma entra vivement dans le vestibule, poussée par l'envie irrépressible de voir son épouse, de l'embrasser, de la cajoler. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant une des plus belles scènes de sa vie. Émue au plus haut point, des larmes de bonheur au fond des yeux, elle observa ses deux êtres s'étreignant, les trésors de son coeur. Elle grava dans sa mémoire ce moment, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette.

Soudain, son fils leva les yeux sur elle, sourit largement et sans desserrer ses bras, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Oubliant les recommandations du médecin, le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'avança doucement et arriva dans le dos de la brune. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent se glisser sur les flancs de sa femme, entoura sa taille et son visage s'enfonça dans son cou de l'autre côté où Henry prenait place, le tout dans un soupir d'apaisement.

Regina était heureuse avec son fils collé à elle, il se recula doucement, la fixant tout sourire tout en quittant ses bras. Perdue dans les yeux bruns de celui-ci, elle ne remarqua pas la personne accrochée à son dos, percevant seulement la chaleur de cette nouvelle étreinte et le bonheur dans son cœur qui en découlait. Instinctivement, ses mains allèrent se poser sur les autres au niveau du ventre, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant. Emma sourit encore plus quand elle sentit sa femme se lover contre elle et voulut entrelacer leurs doigts. La brune, d'un coup, ouvrit en grand les yeux, ils exprimèrent de la frayeur. Elle se défit vivement de ses bras inconnus et se retourna, le regard, soudainement noirci de haine.

« Miss Swan ! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise. « Mais que faites-vous ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas, interloquée de ce retournement de situation. Regina se recula pour se poster devant son fils en signe de protection.

« Dois-je me répéter ? Seriez-vous devenue sourde ? »

« Mon amour... C'est moi, Emma... »

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes ! Et je ne vous permets pas autant de familiarité ! » Dit la mairesse d'un ton sec et froid tout en reprenant son visage impassible.

« Oh là ! Calme-toi bébé... » Murmura la blonde en faisant un signe de la main. « Nous allons en discuter et tout va s'arranger... »

Emma marcha vers elle, mais la brune recula maintenant l'adolescent dans son dos qui regardait la scène sans y rien comprendre, bouche bée.

« Ne vous approchez pas et puis sortez de chez moi, Miss Swan ! »

« Miss Swan ! Chez toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je te signale que j'habite ici et que je ne porte plus mon nom de jeune fille depuis plusieurs années ! » S'exclama la blonde, plus fort que ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Regina la toisa de haut en bas, ne tenant pas compte de ses propos incongrus. Malgré le chaos qui régnait en cet instant dans son corps, son esprit ne voulait qu'une chose, la voir déguerpir. Emma aperçut le combat interne dans le reflet de ses yeux, elle réessaya de s'approcher avec un petit sourire réconfortant, mais ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une vague d'énergie la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Elle heurta au passage un coin de commode avant de s'arrêter. La brune grimaça intérieurement, n'ayant pas obtenue le résultat escompté, mais ne fit rien paraître.

« Je vous avais prévenue. » Dit Regina, sa main levée en direction du shérif.

« Maman ! Mais tu es dingue ! »

Henry sortit de sa torpeur en voyant la douleur sur le visage de sa mère. Il courut jusqu'à sa hauteur et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Emma, ça va ? »

« Ouais, ouais, gamin... » Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement tout en se massant la hanche et en se redressant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Regina lutta vaillamment pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes suite à l'utilisation de la magie et surtout pour contenir la colère se déchaînant en elle. La blonde ne reconnaissait plus sa femme, il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ce regard noir, aucun regret, pas un soupçon de sentiment sur ses traits.

« Tu as utilisé la magie sur moi ? » Demanda Emma incrédule, les yeux au bord des larmes.

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Sur ta femme ? »

« Quelle femme ? Je ne suis pas mariée. » Annonça Regina avec un petit rire sournois.

Emma sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Ses mots broyèrent son cœur, écrasèrent ses poumons, détruisirent son âme. Elle devint blanche, les larmes brûlantes de douleur roulèrent sur ses joues et finalement elle tituba jusqu'au mur pour s'y adosser. Regina, qui avait suivi la scène, fut surprise de cette réaction, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Henry, au bord de la crise de nerf, s'approcha rapidement d'elle et mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Maman ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Je ne dis que la vérité mon chéri... » Elle le regarda plus attentivement et ajouta... « Depuis quand tu as une barbe et autant grandi ? »

Il la fixa de ses yeux ronds, pleins d'interrogations, complètement largué. Henry se retourna sur sa deuxième mère.

« On a un gros problème ! »

La blonde qui n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis quelques minutes, hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Regina ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, surtout en observant bien son fils, qui était presque un homme, à l'évidence. Elle mit ses questions dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur l'intruse.

« Bon maintenant, ça suffit ! Miss Swan sortez de chez moi, j'en ai assez de me répéter. »

« Maman ! Laisse-la rester ici, dans la chambre d'ami ? »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Car vous êtes mariés et vivez ensemble depuis plusieurs années ! » Dit-il, le regard déterminé.

La brune resta bouche bée une fraction de seconde, mais n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Elle fronça les sourcils, se défit de son emprise et lui répondit toujours dans la même intonation de voix :

« Je ne la veux pas ici, un point c'est tout. Vu que tu sembles croire ce que tu dis, qu'elle aille prendre quelques affaires et parte. »

« Je t'aime Regina... » Murmura Emma qui était désormais aux côtés de son fils.

« Sottise ! Vous ne me connaissez même pas comment pouvez-vous dire de telles inepties ? » Dit-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour la blonde, son cœur se déchira violemment et elle se dirigea à l'étage d'un pas lourd.

« Maman ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama l'adolescent, les larmes aux yeux, pris entre deux feux.

Voyant son regard, la brune eut l'espace d'un instant des remords, elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils dans ce conflit, mais décida de rester ferme malgré tout. Elle marcha jusqu'au vestibule tout en lui répondant :

« Henry, je ne veux plus t'entendre sur le sujet ! »

Emma descendit quelques minutes après, un petit sac plastique dans la main, elle arriva à la hauteur de Regina qui lui ouvrit la porte immédiatement. Elles se fixèrent intensément, un combat silencieux s'engageant entre les deux femmes.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Regina, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

« Faites donc, si cela vous importe ! Mais pour l'instant, dehors ! »

Après un dernier regard, gravant chaque trait de la brune dans sa mémoire, le shérif passa le pas de la porte, mais Henry l'appela, elle eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il fondit sur elle, la serrant très fort dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? »

« Tu ne peux rien faire gamin, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas... » Dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Je veux rester ici, elle m'a trop manqué, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Emma aide-moi... »

« Gamin, tu vas rester, elle aura certainement besoin de toi. Je serais chez ta grand-mère et l'on s'appellera pour essayer de trouver une solution. »

« D'accord... Je t'aime... »

« Je t'aime mon chéri aussi... Prends le max d'info de ton côté. »

Il desserra son étreinte et hocha la tête pour disparaître ensuite, en larmes, dans le manoir. Regina referma la porte directement derrière lui, n'adressant aucune parole, aucun regard sur la blonde complètement effondrée. Cette dernière s'avança vers la voiture de police et jeta son sac à l'intérieur et s'y engouffra à son tour. Elle scruta le manoir quelques secondes, le cœur lourd puis démarra.

* * *

><p>Quinze minutes plus tard, fin d'après-midi...<p>

Devant la porte de son ancien appartement, une main levée, elle n'osait frapper. Comment allait-elle l'annoncer ? Comment revenir chez ses parents alors qu'elle avait une famille ? Elle essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa douleur mais peine perdue face à l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par les mots de sa femme. Elle respira profondément puis toqua à la porte. Elle n'attendit que quelques secondes pour voir Mary-Margaret, incrédule, dans l'encadrement.

« Emma ? »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Euh... Oui, Oui... »

La petite brune s'effaça et avertit David de l'arrivée de leur invitée. Emma rentra, tête baissée, sans un mot, elle posa son petit sac au pied du porte-manteau et mit sa veste sur celui-ci. Ils s'inquiétèrent rapidement pour leur fille en observant son comportement.

« Emma, il se passe quelque chose ? » Demanda David en mettant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui... »

« Parle-nous. » S'enquit Mary-Margaret.

« Regina s'est réveillée... »

Le couple princier allait sauter de joie pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle, mais ils se ravisèrent en voyant la tête dépitée de la blonde.

« Elle m'a jetée dehors... » Expliqua-t-elle, les yeux humides.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda la petite brune, d'une voix faible.

« Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle dit qu'elle n'est pas mariée. Il y a un problème depuis son réveil, mais je ne sais pas quoi... »

Ses parents restèrent sans voix, bouche bée, des interrogations dans les yeux. Emma fixa ses pieds, elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus, ne pouvait expliquer quoique ce soit.

« Et Henry ? »

« Il est resté là-bas, elle lui a tellement manqué, en même temps, il va essayer de se renseigner... » Elle releva les yeux sur eux. « Est ce que je peux dormir ici ce soir ? »

Attristés, ils se précipitèrent sur la blonde pour l'enlacer. Cette dernière fondit en larmes et entendit entre deux sanglots Mary-Margaret lui dire qu'elle était la bienvenue.

* * *

><p>Au manoir...<p>

Henry ne montra pas le bout de son nez depuis le départ du shérif, Regina était allée le voir à plusieurs reprises, mais il lui refusa l'accès à sa chambre. Il lui en voulait. Le repas prêt, elle monta à l'étage, une nouvelle fois, pour le prévenir. Elle sourit quand il ouvrit la porte pour lui dire qu'il arrivait dans quelques minutes.

Malgré la fatigue immense présente dans son corps, Regina ne laissait rien paraître et se bourrait de caféine pour tenir le coup, malgré son état de santé affaibli avec ses blessures partiellement cicatrisées, elle comptait bien assurer son rôle de mère. Elle entendit Henry descendre puis venir s'attabler et alors qu'elle lui servait son repas, il demanda :

« Maman, dis-moi la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes, s'il te plait ? »

Cette dernière réfléchit quelques instants, elle ne voulait plus lui mentir, de peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois car elle ne se relèverait pas d'un nouvel abandon de sa part alors elle lança, hésitante :

« La magie revenant tout juste à Storybrooke à cause de Gold, peu de temps après la rupture du sort noir. Toi me haïssant de ce que j'avais tenté de faire à Miss Swan. Les habitants se souvenant de tout ce que j'ai pu leur faire aussi et l'ensemble souhaitant ma mort. »

« Rien de plus ? »

« Non. »

Au tour de son fils de réfléchir et de réaliser que cette période remontait à très longtemps maintenant. Il comprenait bien mieux la dispute entre ses mères, ce n'était la faute de personne même si cette situation serait dure à gérer. L'adolescent lui sourit et attaqua son assiette avec bonheur, ses plats lui manquait cruellement ainsi que sa présence et son regard attendri quand elle l'observait.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et détailla son visage le redécouvrant. Il avait tellement grandi, en un clin d'œil pour elle, et devenait très beau garçon mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa voix grave, à sa taille et à cette petite barbe naissante. Malgré le bonheur de le retrouver, une question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, elle n'osait pas la poser de peur de le brusquer si elle n'acceptait pas sa réponse. Elle commença à manger tout en y pensant, mais se retrouva vite rassasiée sûrement dû à sa sortie de coma. Elle posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui et se décida, finalement, à l'interroger :

« Mon chéri, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, je t'écoute. » Dit-il en buvant un peu d'eau.

« Dis-moi la vérité, je veux juste comprendre car depuis mon réveil, je suis perdue... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je peux l'imaginer. »

« Entre mes souvenirs et maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? »

Henry posa sa fourchette et se lança dans un long discours relatant les grandes lignes de leur vie. Le début remontait à six ans maintenant, Regina qui voulait faire des efforts pour le récupérer et Emma l'aidant dans cette tâche. Leur amour naissant. Son retour à la tête de la ville quand les habitants se sont rendus compte de son changement. L'emménagement d'Emma dans le manoir et le mariage où la ville entière avait participé à l'événement, tous heureux pour elles. Il lui raconta aussi son entrée au collège puis au lycée avec ses deux mères fières de lui. Puis il revint sur leur bonheur affiché aux yeux de tous qui avaient grandement aidé à son acceptation.

Regina resta bouche bée au fur à mesure de ce qu'elle entendait, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Et malgré les violentes réactions dans son corps à l'évocation d'un amour grandiose avec le shérif, des repas avec les Charmings dans la joie, elle ne fit rien paraître et resta attentive à son fils.

« En gros, tu étais rayonnante, joyeuse et nous étions heureux... » Il finit avec une larme sur la joue, ses souvenirs refaisant surface.

« Et bien ! Que de bonnes nouvelles ! » Dit-elle un peu ironiquement, elle trouvait même cela, un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

« En tout cas, nous t'aiderons à te souvenir et nous reformerons une famille. » Il lui lança un regard déterminé tout en lui souriant.

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira. » Dit-elle se voulant réconfortante puis elle lui sourit. « Et merci mon chéri de m'avoir tout dit. »

La brune commença à débarrasser la table, mais son fils l'arrêta.

« Va te reposer maman, tu es épuisée, je m'en occupe. »

« Merci. »

Avant de sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre l'étage, elle le contempla quelques secondes, même si les souvenirs de ses dernières années lui manquaient, elle était fière de lui.

* * *

><p>23h30... En centre ville...<p>

Emma occupait la chambre de son fils où il dormait pour passer des petits week-ends avec ses grands-parents, sa précédente chambre étant transformée en bureau. Habillée d'un simple t-shirt délavé emmitouflé dans les couvertures, elle venait de recevoir un message d'Henry lui expliquant l'état d'esprit de Regina. Elle souffla complètement abattue puis lui répondit. La blonde pensa un instant le dire à Mary-Margaret et David mais voyant l'heure tardive qu'indiquait le réveil, elle se ravisa.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle tournait et se retournait dans le lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Malgré la réponse à ses questions sur le comportement de sa femme, la peine et le chagrin transperçaient son cœur, le saignant à blanc. Le soulagement ressenti, fut de courte durée quand elle la tenait dans ses bras. Trop court pour oublier la douleur subie durant la semaine qui lui revint comme un boomerang. Le shérif crut mourir en pensant que Regina avait tout oublié, tout ce qu'il les concernait, leur premier baiser, leurs vacances, étant comme une parfaite étrangère aux yeux de sa compagne. Et puis ces quelques mots prononcés de sa bouche tournaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un mauvais refrain entêtant, la clouant dans sa souffrance, dans son enfer. Emma se mit sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, rougis par les pleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et savoir sa femme réveillée mais ne pouvant être près d'elle, la torturait. Épuisée, exaspérée, énervée, la blonde éclata en sanglots. Elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se raisonner, de trouver la force en elle pour se battre, pour la reconquérir. Ce soir, en tout cas...

Dans une autre partie de l'appartement, deux autres personnes ne dormaient pas également, paralysés par les pleurs de leur fille faisant échos dans leur chambre.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, au manoir...<p>

La fatigue, ses blessures se faisaient tellement ressentir dans tout son corps, ses muscles, qu'elle lui arrachait des petits cris des douleurs à chaque changement de position dans son lit. Avec cette journée épuisante, Regina ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sommeil tardait à venir.

Soudain, elle jeta les couvertures puis se leva difficilement, ne supportant plus cet état. Une robe de chambre en soie bleu clair sur le dos, elle alla se placer sur un fauteuil près de sa fenêtre. Seulement éclairée par la lune, elle frotta le bandage autour de son poignet puis effleura du bout des doigts, sa lésion au front encore douloureuse, évaluant les dégâts. Soupirant d'épuisement, la brune scruta la nuit. Elle réfléchissait aux révélations de son fils. De cette possible réalité complètement démente, même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, cela ne pouvait être vrai. La Méchante Reine, mariée, heureuse ? Impossible, il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour elle. Malheureusement, elle le savait depuis trop longtemps, sachant que la solitude, la colère l'enchaîneraient à vie. Toutes ses pensées allaient dans ce sens, la poussant dans ce sillon de haine, mais Henry semblait si sincère…

Elle repensa à son entrevue avec la blonde, l'effondrement de celle-ci quand elle avait prononcé ses mots, jamais, la brune pensait qu'elle verrait telle réaction de sa part. Regina posa sa tête en arrière sur l'appui-tête du fauteuil tout en fermant les yeux. Elle devait bien s'avouer que la voir dans cet état, l'avait complètement chamboulée, au départ, surprise, elle avait bien senti au fond d'elle son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. À ce moment-là, une petite voix lui avait crié de se précipiter sur Emma pour la réconforter. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sous cette vision et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand vint dans sa tête l'image de la blonde l'enlaçant amoureusement, une paix intérieure l'ayant enveloppée en une fraction de seconde.

Une larme roula sur sa joue à ce souvenir, de son doigt, elle écourta sa course puis Regina se leva pour fouiller dans son pantalon et sortit les quelques cartes trouvées dans les fleurs. Tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, elle relut l'une d'entre elles :

« _Regina, tu me manques horriblement. J'aimerais tellement revoir tes beaux yeux, ton sourire illuminant ma vie. Réveille-toi, mon amour, pour que nous soyons de nouveau heureuses. Je t'aime. Emma_. »

Une autre larme coula et si tout ceci était vrai, que son bonheur se trouvait dans les bras de cette blonde horripilante ? Cette petite voix, elle l'entendait encore. La mairesse comprenait bien qu'une partie de sa vie, de ses souvenirs se cachait derrière ce brouillard épais mais pourtant le reste de sa vie semblait si clair et précis, pas affecté par son coma. Peut-être que cette amnésie lui dissimulait seulement son bonheur ?

Soudain, une brève décharge électrique traversa son corps, Regina fronça les sourcils puis jeta la carte par terre, elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle devenait folle. Etre avec Emma ? Non ! Il devait avoir une autre explication, la brune en était persuadée.

Une heure plus tard, Regina se trouvait enfin au fond de son lit et avant de retenter de s'endormir, ses yeux se posèrent sur ce mot reposant sur sa table de chevet, elle fut incapable de le laisser au sol avant de se coucher. Ce message... Sujet de confusion dans son esprit...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci et à bientôt !<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Bon week-end ? De mon côté nickel, avec ma compagne, nous avons fêté nos 10 ans ! Trop contente :) **

**Bon, étant pas très fortiche pour l'intro de chaque chapitre (comme vous avez dû le remarquer^^) Passons aux choses sérieuses et bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour au manoir et Regina restait cloîtrée à l'intérieur, avant tout pour se reposer mais ne souhaitait, également, ne voir personne. Elle en avait profité pour fouiller sa maison de fond en comble, mais devait se rendre à l'évidence, des d'affaires de la blonde se trouvaient dans chaque recoin. Ces découvertes additionnées aux coups de fil qu'elle recevait le soir, venant de certains habitants, appuyaient les dires de son fils. Cela n'empêchait pas la brune de penser le contraire et la plongeait irrémédiablement dans une profonde confusion. À chaque fois, qu'elle tombait sur des objets illustrant sa vie de couple antérieur, comme des albums, des cassettes de vacances, elle allait les entreposer dans un coin de sa chambre, ne voulant pas les voir, pas pour l'instant.<p>

En ce milieu d'après-midi, Regina s'allongea sur le canapé, elle venait de finir le ménage, son corps lui réclamait du repos même si elle se rétablissait peu à peu, la douleur persistait au niveau des côtes. La brune ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle se sentait tellement épuisée, faut dire que le peu d'heures de sommeil à son actif accentuait grandement son état de fatigue. Chaque soir, les bras de Morphée la bouder jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, l'obligeant à s'assommer de somnifère à certains moments mais même avec cela, elle ressentait un manque pour passer une nuit complète et agréable.

Regina ouvrit les yeux, si elle faisait une sieste maintenant, cela ne l'arrangerait pas pour ce soir. Elle se redressa et alluma la télé, elle ne le faisait que rarement en général mais là, elle sentait un besoin d'évasion et un livre lui demanderait trop d'effort de concentration. Zappant sur les chaînes, elle tomba sur un film où régnait manipulation et traquenard, soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la brune. Peut-être que toute la ville se trouvait sous l'emprise d'un sort depuis toutes ses années ? Et qu'elle en soit sortie grâce à son accident ? Oui, mais dans ce cas de figure, elle devait déterminer lequel, par qui et pourquoi ? Toutes ses questions restaient sans réponses, surtout qu'à l'écoute de sa magie, il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter… Rapidement, la brune secoua la tête, obligatoirement, elle subissait encore les effets secondaires de son accident car cette idée pouvait expliquer beaucoup d'incohérence dans cette ville qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, elle profiterait de cette amabilité. Dans un premier temps pour assouvir sa vengeance puis dans un deuxième temps, elle voulait jouer un peu avec tous ces gens si avenants et en apprendre sur leur faiblesse.

D'un bond, elle se leva complètement revigorer par cette idée alléchante. Profitant de l'absence d'Henry, elle prit son long manteau beige et sortit.

* * *

><p>Emma affalée dans le canapé, regardait la télévision depuis son réveil. Elle n'en décollait que pour le strict nécessaire et sa sortie quotidienne au Granny's. Depuis sa dispute avec Regina, elle n'allait plus travailler, ne pouvant s'occuper des problèmes des autres alors que les siens l'accaparaient entièrement, corps et esprit. David ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et se chargeait entièrement de la tâche. Il pouvait être si gentil.<p>

Ces longues journées se rythmaient par des crises de larmes et de colère, où elle voulait tout casser dans l'appartement. Henry la tenait au courant de l'évolution de la mémoire de la brune, mais c'était insuffisant pour elle. Plusieurs fois, Emma voulut aller la voir au manoir, mais se décourageait aussitôt le pas de la porte, passé. Comment faire pour la reconquérir ? Surtout si elle redevient cette femme froide, sarcastique qui l'insupportait à l'époque tout en la faisant vibrer. Comment contrôler son envie de la serrer dans les bras ? Contrôler ses sentiments explosant dans son coeur à la moindre pensée pour Regina ?

Emma recommença à pleurer à chaudes larmes en réfléchissant et s'enfouit plus profondément dans sa couverture, ne supportant plus cette situation, ne supportant plus son comportement. Elle ne trouvait pas ce courage pour aller de l'avant et bousculait ce destin tragique se traçant devant elle.

Une heure plus tard, Emma finissait de se maquiller. Elle devait rejoindre Ruby à sa pause de l'après-midi, une véritable amie pour le shérif passant beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'elle vivait de nouveau chez ses parents. Ruby savait tout sur le changement de la mairesse et renseignait en même temps les autres habitants. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de rester aimables et avenants envers elle, d'aider, dans la mesure du possible, leur ancienne reine à retrouver la mémoire. Une fois prête, elle sortit en claquant la porte, après avoir enfilé son éternelle veste rouge qui commençait sérieusement à s'user.

* * *

><p>Regina gara sa voiture près du restaurant. Un prêt en attendant la réparation de la sienne. Elle ouvrit la portière et perchée sur ses hauts talons, parcourut les dernières mètre la séparant de l'entrée. L'allure fière, la démarche sûre avec un air joueur sur le visage, Regina pénétra majestueusement à l'intérieur. Un petit sourire prétentieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand elle attira tous les regards en faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage. Elle balaya la salle des yeux, grisée par la simple idée de sa supériorité, mais ne voyant que des gens souriants, des visages heureux de la voir, la brune se sentit légèrement déstabilisée. Tout cela était vraiment très étrange et nouveau pour elle, mais ne faisant toujours rien paraître, elle prit place au comptoir du restaurant.<p>

Ruby s'avança, tout sourire et lui demanda :

« Madame le Maire, ça fait plaisir de vous voir en pleine forme ! »

« Bonjour, Miss Lucas. » Répondit la brune, d'un sourire léger mais poli.

« Alors comment allez-vous ? » Demanda la louve en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

« Pourriez-vous plutôt prendre ma commande, seul but de ma visite dans votre établissement. »

Ruby se redressa immédiatement, un peu surprise malgré les avertissements de la blonde. Regina, quant à elle, ricana intérieurement, elle sentait que ce petit jeu allait grandement l'amuser.

« Oui. Oui. Je vous écoute ? »

« Un café, s'il vous plait. » Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

La brune se devait de rester un minimum aimable sinon ça serait moins drôle.

« Je vous apporte ça ! »

La serveuse alla avertir sa grand-mère de l'arrivée de son amie puis mit en route la cafetière pour sa commande.

Pendant que Regina attendait en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, un homme, petit et trapu s'avança vers elle.

« Madame le Maire ? »

« Oui ? » Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Je voulais vous dire... Au nom de mes frères et de moi-même, nous sommes contents de vous savoir, saine et sauve. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle ne pouvait voir que sincérité et respect, aucune animosité, sur son visage, dans son comportement. Une nouvelle vague de sentiments contradictoires ébranla Regina, elle se sentait autant écoeurée que touchée par ce geste.

« Et bien, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. »

« Si vous avez besoin d... »

« Je vous ai remerciée, non ? Maintenant que je vais bien, laissez-moi prendre mon café en paix, je vous prie. »

« Oui, madame. Bonne journée. » Dit grincheux, arborant un petit sourire sympathique.

Il s'éloigna et lança un « au revoir » à l'attention des personnes présentes dans la salle tout en remettant son bonnet sur le crâne. Regina le regarda partir et quand elle se retourna sur le comptoir pour boire son café apporté entre-temps par la louve, elle tomba nez à nez avec Granny, également tout sourire.

« Bonjour, très chère. Je sais que tu souhaites être tranquille pour boire ton café. »

Aucune réponse de la part de la brune, ses yeux parlants d'eux-mêmes.

« Mais j'aimerais que l'on se voit, une heure ou deux, pour discuter… »

« Nous verrons... » Répondit-elle, hésitante.

« Quand tu auras le temps, bien entendu ! » La vieille dame posa une main sur le bras de son amie et ajouta, le regard doux. « Et sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Regina se ressaisit rapidement après cette sensation de flottement et de confusion.

« Puisque que vous le dites, j'aurais une chose à demander ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourriez-vous cesser cette familiarité qui m'exaspère ! »

Un instant surprise, Granny lui répondit avant de s'éloigner vers les cuisines.

« Comme vous voudrez, très chère, mais ce ne sera pas facile ! »

Finalement, le petit jeu de Regina tournait au vinaigre. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, ils ne réagissaient pas de la manière qu'elle souhaitait. Dans un sens, cela l'embarrassait d'être aussi cassante sans avoir le résultat escompté, sans oublier tous ces sourires chaleureux qui la déstabilisaient encore plus. Tout en réfléchissant à ses prochaines actions car elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là pour autant, Regina sirota son café.

Soudain un long frisson apaisant parcourut le corps de la brune. Elle posa délicatement sa tasse, tout en ressentant encore les effets de ce frémissement puis elle tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du restaurant et plongea immédiatement son regard chocolat dans le vert profond du shérif. Une chaleur s'insinua doucement en elle, traversant chaque muscle, chaque cellule de son être. Sans s'en rendre compte, un léger sourire se dessina sur sa bouche. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux de cette vision, savourant cette sensation, profitant une fraction de seconde de cette sérénité.

Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, Emma s'était figée sur place en voyant à l'intérieur du Granny's, sa femme accoudée au comptoir. Elle oublia de respirer quand elle soutint le regard brillant de celle-ci. La blonde se perdit rapidement dans ses prunelles, oubliant la porte vitrée les séparant, sentant juste son cœur s'accélérer autant que sa respiration. Une vague énergique, revigorante s'abattit sur elle, et celle-ci comprit la raison de son futur combat. Se battre pour revoir ce magnifique sourire, ce merveilleux regard, lui appartenant, destinés qu'à elle et pour le restant de ses jours.

Une deuxième sensation se fit sentir dans le corps de Regina, désagréable cette fois-ci, ce qui la fit détourner les yeux. Elle fixa quelques secondes sa tasse afin de discerner au mieux ses émotions. Emma ressentit une profonde douleur une fois le contact visuel rompu mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, tout son courage enfin retrouvé. Elle s'avança et entra dans l'établissement, sans un regard pour les autres, elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle fit un signe rapide à Ruby puis reporta immédiatement son attention sur sa voisine. Totalement absente, déstabilisée, Regina ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence.

Emma la détailla attentivement, respira à pleins poumons son parfum enivrant, dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme.

« Tu veux bien que je prenne un café à tes côtés ? »

La brune sursauta légèrement, le son de sa voix la sortant de ses pensées. Elle porta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Tu veux bien prendre un café avec moi ? » Redemanda la blonde, d'une voix plus assurée.

« J'ai bientôt fini le mien, mais faites comme bon vous semble. » Répondit la brune en portant le café à ses lèvres. « Un café ? Je pensais que vous étiez chocolat chaud et cannelle... »

« Dis-moi, tu t'en souviens bien ! » Elle lui sourit. « En ce moment, j'ai seulement changé de boisson... »

« Je vous félicite, enfin vous devenez adulte ! »

« Merci mon amour ! » S'exclama Emma, en rigolant.

Regina la fixa de nouveau, interloquée, des frissons la saisissant. Elle pouvait encore entendre cette petite voix au fond d'elle lui réclamant la présence de la blonde.

« Merci Rub' »

La serveuse repartit aussitôt la commande apportée, mais s'installa correctement pour suivre le déroulement de leur rencontre comme la plupart des personnes présentes.

« Miss Swan. Je ne vous permets pas de me nommer ainsi. » S'indigna la brune, reprenant ses esprits.

« Alors là, j'ai bien peur de ne pas en être capable, bébé ! » Dit la blonde dans un sourire éclatant. « Désolée de te décevoir mais je continuerais ! »

« Voulez-vous vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une, je dirais même. »

Sur ces quelques mots, un regard brillant anima les deux femmes, leur cœur battant la chamade, sous le défi lancé.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais succomber à vos charmes ? »

« Évidemment ! Je te connais par cœur, je sais tout ce que tu aimes... »

« Vous semblez si sûre de vous ? »

« Je le suis, mon amour ! »

« La femme que vous aimiez n'est plus, Miss Swan... »

Regina sourit en coin, voyant clairement le petit effet de sa phrase sur le visage de la blonde. Elle était allée peut-être un peu loin ? Doutant soudain, la brune s'énerva toute seule, ne se comprenant pas. Malgré le coup de poignard reçu, Emma ne se découragea pas et murmura à son oreille :

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre que toi... »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour la reine qui perdit pied en sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou. Les yeux clos, un tourbillon de sensation l'envahit, lui déclenchant un long frémissement. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de devenir anarchique. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien surtout quand la blonde continua de souffler chaudement contre son cou, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa peau frissonnante. D'un coup, elle ne ressentit plus rien, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle put apercevoir la blonde placée dans son dos pour lui murmurait :

« Ton esprit peut m'oublier... Mais pas tes émotions en ma présence, pas ton corps... »

Les yeux de Regina papillonnèrent quelques secondes, totalement déstabilisée. Emma arbora un sourire, à la fois malicieux et coquin quand elle planta son regard dans le sien à travers le miroir. Mais contre toute attente, la brune finit doucement son café, se leva pour remettre sa veste sur ses épaules avant de s'avancer à quelques millimètres du shérif.

« Ne soyez pas si confiantes, Miss Swan... » Dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid en totale contradiction avec les émotions se déchaînant dans son corps.

Puis elle sortit calmement, ses talons claquant le sol.

Emma resta inerte, arborant toujours un petit sourire, fière et satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de provoquer chez Regina. Certaine que celle-ci n'était pas indifférente malgré son comportement.

Ruby arriva près de la blonde et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

« Un autre café ? »

Cette voix la tira de ses pensées, elle lui donna un léger coup dans le ventre et lança en reprenant place sur le siège de bar :

« T'en que tu m'accompagnes ! »

Elles se mirent à rire et Ruby arriva vite avec les deux cafés, elle prit un tabouret traînant sous le comptoir puis s'assit.

« Alors ? » Demanda-elle, curieuse.

« Tu n'as pas tout suivi depuis ton perchoir là-bas ? » Répondit la blonde, en pointant du doigt, la place qu'occupait généralement celle-ci.

« Hey ! Non, j'ai eu que les images, pas le son à cause du bruit de Granny derrière en cuisine ! Je veux tout savoir. »

« Dommage pour toi alors ! » S'exclama Emma en rigolant.

« Ah non ! Ne me fais pas ça, Emma, tu sais que j'aime tout savoir surtout que c'était chaud ! » S'écria la louve, déjà au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Tu vois pas que je te fais marcher ! Tu tombes toujours dans le panneau, sérieux ! »

« Tu vas voir toi ! La prochaine fois, tu vas tâter de mes crocs ! »

La blonde reçut une tape de la part de sa meilleure amie avant de partir en crise de fou rire qui résonna dans toute la salle. Elles poursuivirent leur conversation dans une ambiance détendue, Emma expliquant sa drôle de conversation. Elle le savait, un long travail de corps à corps l'attendait avec son épouse, mais tout en regardant la tasse vide, la blonde s'en sentait capable, à présent. La force de son amour vibrant dans tout son corps.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps...<p>

Regina roulait dans les rues désertes de Storybrooke, essayant de fuir ses émotions qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, ni déchiffrer. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle se sentait déboussolée par le battement de son cœur, par les frissons, par la chaleur engourdissant ses muscles en sa présence. Des images de la blonde plein la tête, Regina se souvenait de ces quelques mots murmurés d'une voix suave, de ce souffle brûlant contre sa peau, une bouffée de chaleur soudaine l'envahit, réminiscence d'une sensation déjà éprouvée peut-être. Alors que la brune s'enfonçait dans un tendre rêve se laissant bercer par ses émotions, par cette douceur, une violente douleur serra sa poitrine. Elle se gara rapidement pour reprendre son souffle, mais l'étau n'était déjà plus. Secouant la tête, Regina se remit en route, énervée, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle jeta un œil à l'heure qu'affichait sa voiture et décida de rentrer chez elle, Henry allait bientôt sortir de l'école.

* * *

><p>Samedi matin...<p>

La chambre baignait dans une généreuse luminosité, les stores cependant filtraient à peine les rayons du soleil. Emma bougonna contre ses pseudos volets qui laissaient passer trop de lumière à son goût puis se tourna dos à la fenêtre mais trop tard, elle était réveillée. Elle se mit sur le dos puis tourna la tête sur la place vide à ses côtés. Une pointe de douleur transperça son cœur et fit briller ses yeux, le manque ne la quittait jamais et la poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Emma se demandait depuis combien de temps, elle n'avait pas passé une nuit agréable, reposante. Mais au lieu de se morfondre de bon matin, le shérif chercha dans son lit, la nuisette préférée de Regina, subtilisée à son départ du manoir. Elle la porta à son visage et respira à pleins poumons, ingrédient indispensable pour passer une journée à peu près correcte.

Une fois passée sous la douche pour sortir totalement de sa torpeur, Emma entra dans le salon, ne voyant personne, elle regarda l'heure. Midi.

« Ma pauvre fille, tu exagères sérieux ! » Râla-t-elle.

Elle s'avança dans la cuisine et vit un message, elle le prit entre ses doigts pour le lire :

« _Ma chérie, ton père et moi sommes partis manger au Granny's, nous rentrerons en début d'après-midi. Nous avons préféré te laisser dormir vu que tu manques de sommeil, sinon, tu trouveras ton repas dans le frigidaire. Bisous. Maman. _»

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quelle gentille attention, elle replaça le mot et sortit son repas. Une fois le tout réchauffé, elle s'installa au comptoir et attaqua son assiette. Tout en mangeant, Emma se souvint de ses derniers jours ici... Mary-Margaret faisant tout pour la soutenir moralement, s'occupant également de l'intégralité de l'appartement avec l'aide de David. Elles avaient plusieurs fois discuté le soir, un thé accompagnant leur conversation, jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, même si ça coûtait plus cher à la petite brune qui travaillait le lendemain.

Puis, elle remonta dans le temps se rappelant les évènements marquant de leur relation.

_...Début du Flash Back..._

_La blonde tourna doucement la clé dans la serrure puis entra à pas de loup dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle enleva sa veste, la posa délicatement sur le porte-manteau et alors qu'elle se dirigeait toujours aussi silencieusement vers sa chambre, sans tituber, la cuisine s'alluma._

_« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? »_

_Emma souffla d'exaspération et alla s'affaler lourdement sur le canapé. Sachant d'avance, le savon qu'elle allait se prendre puis lui répondit :_

_« Oui et alors ? »_

_« J'aimerais être prévenue quand tu comptes passer la moitié de la nuit dehors ! Je m'inquiète ! »_

_« J'étais avec des copines ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ok ? » Râla la blonde, les yeux fermés._

_« Et en plus, tu es ivre ! »_

_Mary-Margaret lança un regard noir à sa fille quand celle-ci planta ses yeux vitreux dans les siens._

_« Ouais, ben, je vais aller me coucher moi... Je suis crevée... »_

_« Heureusement que demain, tu ne travailles pas et que Henry n'est pas là pour voir ton état déplorable. »_

_« Justement, j'ai le droit d'en profiter, merde ! Je ne vais pas non plus te demander la permission ou toi me donner un couvre-feu ! » S'écria la blonde tout en se levant._

_« À ce rythme-là, tu vas y avoir droit ! »_

_« Tu me gonfles ! Bonne nuit. »_

_Emma n'écouta plus rien et claqua violement la porte au nez d'une Mary-Margaret au bord de la crise de nerf, avant de s'endormir encore habillée._

* * *

><p><em>Le shérif venait de finir de débarrasser la table avec son fils, ils allèrent se mettre devant la télé en attendant le film du soir. Tandis que David était parti sous la douche, Blanche finissait de ranger la cuisine. Henry blotti aux creux des bras de sa mère, zappait sur les chaînes pour passer le temps. Fixant bêtement l'écran, Emma faisait la tête, elle venait encore de se faire reprendre sur son langage, un peu plus tôt à table. Elle n'en pouvait plus du comportement qu'adoptait son ancienne colocataire, maintenant à chaque fois soirée, elle s'attendait à se faire remonter les bretelles pour X raison. David essayait tant bien que mal de faire tampon entre elles mais Emma en avait plein le dos et prenait presque un malin plaisir à faire sortir Mary-Margaret de ses gonds. Son fils bougea dans ses bras, il la tira de ses pensées.<em>

_« Tu t'impatientes ! » Dit-elle dans un sourire._

_« Oui, je veux que ça commence ! »_

_« Tu me fais penser à Regina quand tu réagis comme ça. »_

_« Tu parles, toi aussi, tu n'es pas du genre patiente ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter sur elle._

_Une bataille de chatouille démarra sur le canapé. En regardant son fils, sous elle, rire aux éclats, Emma fut émue, il avait le don de lui remonter le moral, de la faire sourire. Elle aimait ces moments avec lui. _

_D'un coup, le film du soir fut annoncé, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour fixer l'écran. Durant le programme, Mary-Margaret ainsi que David les rejoignirent rapidement, un silence presque religieux s'installa, tous pendus à l'écran, jusqu'au générique de fin._

_La blonde envoya son fils se préparer pour le coucher et en profita pour se servir une tasse de chocolat tandis que ses parents vaquaient à leurs occupations. _

_« Emma ! »_

_« J'arrive ! » Cria-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre._

_Elle trouva Henry déjà emmitouflé sous la couette qui la regardait de ses petits yeux fatigués. Le shérif s'assit sur un des côtés de son lit et lui caressa le visage. _

_« Bonne nuit gamin... »_

_« Emma, j'ai une question à te poser... »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Combien de temps ça va durer ? C'est ta mère, combien de temps avant que vous fassiez la paix ? »_

_« Henry... C'est plus compliqué que ça... Il y a plein de choses qui rentrent en compte. » Dit-elle dans un souffle._

_« Mais... »_

_« Tu es un petit garçon intelligent, alors tu dois savoir que des fois entre deux grandes personnes, le contact peut être difficile. »_

_Il hocha la tête, comprenant sans vraiment comprendre, mais la fatigue l'emportait sur sa curiosité. Il lui souffla un « bonne nuit » avant de s'endormir. Emma sourit et après un baiser sur son front, elle sortit de la chambre._

_Blanche buvait un thé au comptoir et attendait que sa fille revienne. Quand celle-ci prit place, elle put voir dans ses yeux verts l'énervement autant que l'abattement. Elle respira un bon coup et se lança d'une petite voix :_

_« Emma, j'aimerais te parler... »_

_« Je t'écoute... » Répondit la blonde, déjà distraite._

_« Pourquoi tu sembles toujours morose, triste ici ? »_

_« Encore ! Mais t'as toujours rien compris à l'évidence ! » S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée se braquant immédiatement._

_« On ne peut pas discuter calmement avec toi ! » S'écria à son tour Blanche._

_« Attends, c'est toi qui viens toujours me chercher pour me parler de ça ! Je n'ai pas de réponse, ok ? »_

_David débarqua à ce moment-là, il souffla d'exaspération et attendit le bon moment pour intervenir, il n'en pouvait plus de cette animosité entre les deux femmes de sa vie. Elles ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et continuèrent leur discussion qui devenait une guerre de tranchée._

_« Mais il doit bien avoir une raison ! J'en suis sûre ! »_

_« Tu me gonfle ok ? Toujours sur mon dos ! Plus de six mois passés ensemble et franchement j'arrive au bout de ma patience avec toi ! » S'écria la blonde, debout les mains sur les hanches._

_« Évite de prendre une posture à la Regina, tu es ridicule. » Ironisa Mary-Margaret faisant des petits cercles en l'air, la pointant du doigt._

_« Voilà de quoi je parle ! Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! »_

_« Bon ça suffit toutes les deux ! » S'exclama David d'une voix puissante et rauque._

_Elles l'observèrent quelques secondes, interdites._

_« D'une, vous allez réveiller Henry et de deux, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous comprendre en criant ! » Ajouta-t-il, plus doucement._

_« Mais il faut bien... » Essaya la petite brune._

_« Stop Blanche ! Arrête un peu de faire ta tête de mule et ouvre les yeux. Tu es toujours là à reprendre Emma pour un rien ! »_

_« Merci Da... »_

_« Toi, ne commences pas non plus, tu n'es pas mieux ! Fais des efforts au lieu de t'amuser à faire enrager ta mère ! »_

_Finalement, ce fut le dernier à crier dans l'appartement. Les deux femmes le regardèrent, bouche bée._

_« Bon maintenant, chacune dans sa chambre ! Pire que des gosses. » Reprit-il plus doucement le calme revenant en lui._

_Elles s'exécutèrent en silence toutes penaudes. Il respira profondément en entendant les portes claquer et rangea la cuisine avant d'aller lui-même dormir._

* * *

><p><em>« Tu n'es pas ma mère ! » Cria Emma, à bout de souffle.<em>

_« Si ! Justement ! » S'époumona la princesse._

_Elles se regardèrent tristement, fatiguées. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elles se disputaient, la cause, le programme télé de l'après-midi tandis que David et Henry étaient partis en balade entre hommes. La conversation avait vite dégénéré pour finalement revenir sur leurs désaccords « Mère-Fille » à se cracher les pires reproches._

_« Tu crois que je le sais pas... » Avoua dans un murmure la blonde._

_« Alors, pourquoi ? Je veux juste te comprendre... »_

_« J'ai vécu plus de vingt-huit ans sans en avoir une... Essaye de comprendre, que je me suis toujours débrouillée seule... J'ai du mal à m'y faire... »_

_« J'aimerais tellement rattraper tout ce temps... Je m'en veux horriblement... » Chuchota la petite brune tout en baissant la tête._

_Les barrières de protection tombèrent une à une. Enfin, elles arrivaient à parler normalement. _

_« Je ne suis plus une enfant... Il faut jouer une autre facette du rôle de mère... Devient une amie, c'est le mieux pour l'instant... »_

_« Je fais encore tout foirer... Je suis vraiment nulle...» Dit Blanche au bord des larmes._

_« Je ne suis guère mieux sur ce coup... On va essayer d'arranger ça, ok ? »_

_« Tu as raison ma chérie... »_

_Emma releva des yeux brillants d'espoir sur sa génitrice. Mary-Margaret soutint ce regard avec la même intensité puis se jeta dans les bras de sa fille. Leur étreinte fut libératrice de toute tension puis elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le sofa. Il était temps de discuter, vraiment..._

_... Fin du Flash Back..._

Emma sourit largement à ses souvenirs et ceux qui suivirent. De nombreuses discussions avaient suivi celle-ci, la blonde racontant son passé dans les familles plus ou moins accueillantes, l'enfer de l'orphelinat, expliquant ses fugues et ses délits jusqu'à sa majorité. Mary-Margaret avait écouté attentivement ses récits, ne perdant pas une miette de cette vie manquée. Cette dernière lui avait ensuite confié la douleur de perdre sa mère, les erreurs de son passé. Un point commun leurs sautèrent aux yeux dans une de leur conversation. Elles avaient connu l'horreur d'abandonner leur propre enfant, ce lien les rapprocha davantage. Et puis au fur à mesure, des mois, de leur délivrance mutuelle, un lien indescriptible s'était créé sans qu'elles n'en prennent conscience. Une véritable relation, Mère-Fille adaptée à leur caractère et situation.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci et a bientôt :)<strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien^^ Moi, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos encouragements^^ Pour vos rewiews, vos favorites et les followers ! Vous êtes super :)**

**Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta SwanQueen20 ! (Je ne le marque pas à chaque fois, mais elle est formidable)**

**Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au manoir...<p>

Regina lisait un bon livre dans son bureau confortablement installée dans un large fauteuil. Depuis sa conversation avec le shérif, elle essayait par tous les moyens de se changer les idées. Elle avait acheté plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque tout en se défoulant et questionnant cette pauvre Belle qui, d'après ses réponses, filait le parfait amour avec sa bête. Elle comptait également reprendre son travail de Maire, dès lundi. Tout était bon pour éviter de penser à Emma, pour éviter de ressentir ces sentiments contradictoires et finalement dévastateurs pour son équilibre psychologique.

Elle essayait aussi simplement de reprendre place dans ce monde inconnu, ses souvenirs lui faisant encore défaut. Le son de la porte sortit Regina de sa lecture, elle releva sa tête sur son fils, posa sur lui un regard doux et protecteur. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres quand elle lui demanda :

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon chéri ? »

« Non, non, rien... »

« Tu en es sûr ? » Redemanda-t-elle, en retirant ses lunettes.

Il rentra totalement dans le bureau, mal à l'aise, et vint s'asseoir en face de la brune.

« J'aimerais, si tu voulais bien, qu'on regarde quelques photos ensembles... » Annonça-t-il d'une petite voix tout en lui montrant l'album.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... » Avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

« Tu es sûre ? Il y a des photos que de nous deux, ça pourrait vraiment t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, je pense... »

« Une prochaine fois, d'accord, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps... »

Il hocha la tête, déçu de la réponse. Plusieurs jours déjà qu'il tentait de parler du passé à sa mère, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais malgré le bonheur qu'il avait de la retrouver, un autre problème survenait. Ils n'étaient plus une famille. Il brisa le petit silence s'installant dans la pièce, des réminiscences lui revenant en tête.

« Maman, je m'excuse... »

« Pardon ? » Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais depuis ton coma, ça m'obsède... »

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? Explique-moi Henry... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant coupable de certaines de ses actions.

« Depuis que tu m'as parlé de la période de notre vie où ta mémoire s'est arrêtée, je me suis rappelé comment j'étais avec toi... »

« Ah... Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela... » Affirma-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Si, c'est grave, maman. J'ai été ignoble avec toi... Je ne me rendais pas compte, j'étais jeune, mais ça n'excuse pas tout ! » Un sanglot brisa sa voix, il poursuivit tout de même. « Tu as toujours été là pour moi, sans faillir et m'a donné tout ton amour... Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ce genre de choses... Je regrette, maman, pardonne-moi... »

Henry retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Il en avait marre de ne faire que ça depuis 3 semaines. Regina fixait son garçon en proie à une lutte intérieure intense. Jamais, elle ne se serait attendue à une telle déclaration, certes, pour lui, ces évènements remontaient à quelques années mais pas pour elle. Des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire ; _Tu n'es pas ma mère, Tu es la méchante de l'histoire, Tu n'es rien pour moi._ Ces quelques mots entendus effacèrent en un instant les précédents, il venait de lui faire un merveilleux cadeau sans s'en rendre compte. Son cœur se déchira quand elle vit une larme couler sur sa joue, elle se leva pour le serrer fort dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Merci mon chéri... »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Il releva la tête tout en savourant cette étreinte.

« Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es et restera mon bébé... Le fait que tu le reconnaisses est déjà beaucoup pour moi... »

« Je t'aime maman. »

Regina le fixa, le souffle coupé et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle sentit le bonheur envahir son corps tandis que ses mots résonnaient comme une belle mélodie dans son esprit.

« Je t'aime plus que tout mon chéri. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle étincelle. Il se leva pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras. Enfin tous deux soulagés, ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, heureux tout simplement. Un événement important venait de se régler pour chacun. Henry, après un large sourire, laissa sa mère reprendre sa lecture.

Une heure plus tard, Regina entendait râler l'adolescent dans toute la maison. Elle lâcha pour la deuxième fois son bouquin et se précipita dans le salon, d'où provenaient les noms d'oiseaux.

« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Mes clefs de voiture ! » Il retourna les coussins du canapé et ajouta : « Putain, je vais être en retard ! »

« Ton langage, Henry ! » Reprit la mairesse.

D'un coup, la brune hoqueta de surprise.

« Tes clefs de voiture ? Comment ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle, très étonnée.

« Heu... Je... » Bafouilla Henry, droit comme un piquet comme s'il était en faute.

« Tu m'aurais caché des pans de ta vie ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« J'ai omis certains passages, certes... » Il baissa la tête, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Je t'écoute. »

Vu le ton sec de sa mère et son regard, il savait qu'il devait se jeter à l'eau. L'aveu semblait presque pire qu'il y a un an, quand il lui avait déjà annoncé.

« J'ai le permis de conduire depuis un petit moment... »

« Quoi ?! » Elle n'en revenait pas.

« J'ai aussi une petite amie... » Finit-il d'une traite, autant tout dire maintenant.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fait le tour là, car je ne supporterais guère plus avant l'évanouissement ! » S'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie par ces révélations.

Elle fit les cents pas devant lui tout en portant sa main à son front, l'angoisse prenant le dessus. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation.

« Tu sais maman, j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant... »

« Toi, tu t'assieds et tu réponds à deux simples questions ! »

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, tendu au maximum.

« Nom de ta copine ? Quelle est ta voiture ? »

« Grace et l'ancienne voiture d'Emma. »

« Ce vieux tacot ! Mais tu veux te tuer ? » Dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés tout en arrêtant son marathon à travers le salon.

« Tu avais réagi de la même manière quand Emma te l'avait annoncée, mais je t'assure, elle marche bien cette bagnole. »

« Pas étonnant que je réagisse pareil, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur ce tas de ferraille ! »

Elle souffla d'exaspération et tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il lui raconta rapidement le passage de son permis ainsi que la tension qui se lisait dans ses yeux chocolat, les premiers temps au moment de partir. Avec un petit sourire sur le visage, Henry lui assura qu'il conduisait prudemment puis annonça qu'il devait partir rejoindre Grace. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Regina fit un geste de la main le libérant de son interrogatoire puis elle se souvint de l'endroit où elle avait rangé des clefs plusieurs jours auparavant, à ce moment-là, elle en ignorait leur provenance.

Après un gros bisou de la part de l'adolescent, il courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Regina resta plantée sur le pas de la porte, une boule nerveuse dans l'estomac et le souffle court, elle lui fit signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette horrible voiture trônait devant ma maison... »

La brune referma la porte et alla rapidement se servir un verre de vin pour le boire d'une traite. Appuyée sur son comptoir, elle reprit un autre verre pour l'avaler aussi vite que le précédent, Regina n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle tentait toujours d'assimiler que son petit garçon de 11 ans, hier, possédait une voiture, aujourd'hui. Soudain, son esprit tiqua sur l'une de ses phrases, elle ouvrit en grand les yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son cœur s'emballa, imaginant son petit dans les bras d'une fille. Regina balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de son téléphone portable, une fois dans ses mains, elle composa rapidement un numéro et ne chercha pas pourquoi elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle patienta quelques secondes interminables...

_"Oui, Shérif Swan-Mills ?"_

_"Comment ça, il a une petite amie !" _S'écria la brune.

_"Quoi ?"_

La mairesse tenta de garder son calme avant de reprendre :

_"Henry."_

_"Ah... Oh... ça y est, tu es au courant..."_

_"Oui, à l'instant. Il est encore jeune, comment avez-vous pu le laisser faire ?"_

_"Doucement bébé... Tu sais, il a dix-sept ans, c'est normal pour un garçon de son âge..."_

La voix douce de la blonde apaisa Regina sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende réellement compte.

_"Depuis combien de temps, ils sont ensemble ?"_

_"Un peu plus de six mois, je crois... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est très gentille et ils s'entendent très bien..."_

_"Ça ne me rassure pas le moins du monde et puis pour sa voiture, non plus ! Je me demande encore comment ce tas de ferraille arrive à rouler après être passé entre vos mains..."_

_"Ah non ! Arrête avec cette bagnole, elle est nickel pour un début de permis et avec Henry, nous l'amenons régulièrement au garage pour justement te rassurer !"_

Après ce petit excès de colère de la part des deux femmes, la suite de la conversation se fit plus détendue. Emma faisant exprès de poser des questions, juste pour avoir la joie de se faire remballer par sa compagne mais surtout pour entendre sa voix mélodieuse. Au fil des minutes au téléphone, la brune s'installa dans son canapé, complètement hypnotisée par la voix du shérif. Elle ne voulait pas écourter ce dialogue et un petit jeu s'installa entre elles. Une fois raccrochée, cette dernière regarda attentivement son téléphone. Une foule de sensations la traversait, comme si le manque, la solitude chevillée à son cœur, tout au long de ses journées, disparaissaient en « présence » de la blonde. Inconsciemment, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina...

* * *

><p>Emma tournait en rond dans son bureau, elle devait prendre une décision et vite, sinon elle risquait la surchauffe. Deux jours venaient de s'écouler depuis sa conversation téléphonique avec la mairesse et depuis, la blonde gardait au creux de son ventre l'envie irrépressible de la revoir, de goûter à nouveau à ce bonheur inaccessible. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, pour son bien-être, elle devait se trouver à ses côtés.<p>

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Demanda David, ne supportant plus sa fille au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire envoyer balader ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Tu ne connais pas ta femme ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et va la voir. Tu vas me rendre dingue avant ce soir, sinon. » Dit le blond en rigolant.

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, déterminée. Elle prit sa veste, l'embrassa et courut en dehors des locaux de la police. Dans sa voiture de fonction, elle roula vers le Granny's, emporta sa commande et après un « Bonne chance » de la part de Ruby, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel de ville. Emma s'avança vers la réceptionniste, elles échangèrent quelques mots et décidèrent de ne pas prévenir la patronne pour éviter de se faire refouler à peine arrivée. La blonde lui sourit et monta à l'étage. Dans les escaliers, Emma se recoiffa sommairement et au moment de tourner dans le couloir menant à son bureau, la blonde remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Ne s'y attendant pas du tout, elle se planqua rapidement. Tout son corps s'emballa, son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devinrent moites et son souffle anarchique lui donnait l'impression d'être une adolescente à son premier rendez vous. Après une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte.

Sa femme se trouvait assise à son bureau, la tête baissée en train de griffonner un dossier, éclairée par un rayon de soleil faisant briller sa chevelure brune. Emma se figea sur le magnifique tableau qui se présentait à elle. Son regard détailla attentivement le contour de son visage concentré, une lèvre pincée entre ses dents, ses lunettes reposant sur son nez fin, quelques mèches brunes cachant avec légèreté ses yeux. Ceux d'Emma poursuivirent leur contemplation en suivant la ligne fine de son cou pour arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine dévoilée partiellement par un chemisier blanc. Emma déglutit difficilement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses longues jambes croisées, remarquablement ciselées, à faire damner tous les saints de la terre. Un seul mot lui venait en tête : Splendide.

Un long frisson parcourut la peau de Regina, il fut accompagné par une sensation agréable se diffusant dans tout son corps. Se sentant observée, la brune leva les yeux pour les plonger dans le vert émeraude des yeux du shérif. Surprise dans un premier temps, cette dernière se noya rapidement dans cet océan d'amour autant happée, qu'intriguée par le désir décelé au fond de son regard. Même Daniel, son cher et tendre, n'avait posé un tel regard sur elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous cette comparaison étrange. Regina se força à détourner les yeux, ses pensées embrouillées, elle essaya de reprendre un visage froid pour s'adresser à la blonde.

« Miss Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

La demande de la mairesse fit sortir Emma du pays des rêves. Elle s'avança doucement en tendant un sachet.

« Henry m'avait dit que tu reprenais le boulot alors j'ai pensé qu'un petit café avec une collation te ferait plaisir... »

« Je vois... » Elle enleva ses lunettes, un petit sourire dessiné au coin de sa bouche. « Et qui vous dit que j'accepterai ? »

« Tu ne refuses jamais un bon café ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle alla poser le sachet sur un coin du bureau libre, prit sa propre boisson et s'assit tranquillement sur un des fauteuils. Regina l'observa, un sourcil relevé en signe d'indignation.

« Et je compte t'accompagner dans ta petite pause. » Annonça Emma en ignorant ce regard désapprobateur.

« Vous n'avez décidemment pas assez de travail pour vous trouver ici à cette heure-ci. »

« Je ne m'en plains pas ! » Elle but une gorgée du liquide chaud et ajouta : « Allez, tu vas vraiment ne pas y toucher juste pour me faire mentir ? »

« Cela serait une très bonne idée, mais je pense qu'en acceptant, vous partirez plus vite... »

Malgré la phrase qu'elle venait de dire, Regina était touchée par ce geste, plus que ce qu'elle voulait l'admettre, il était à la fois tendre et attentionné. Elle prit le sachet pour sortir son café et une part de tarte aux pommes sous le regard amoureux de la blonde. Ne quittant pas son petit sourire de façade, elle entama son café en silence.

« Bon, je sais... Ce gâteau ne vaut rien comparé au tien, mais tu as toujours refusé de m'apprendre la recette... »

« Pas étonnant, vous êtes une vraie catastrophe ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire mesquin. « J'aurais bien été folle de vous laisser ma cuisine ! »

« J'avoue, mais c'était pour une autre raison... » Annonça la blonde soudainement sérieuse.

« Laquelle ? Je suis étonnement curieuse. »

« Tu voulais que cela reste ta spécialité pour moi, pour Henry... Tu disais que ce gâteau était un gage de ton amour... »

Tandis que la blonde se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Regina perdit son sourire se retrouvant en partie dans cette phrase. En effet, elle pouvait très bien en être l'auteur. Un silence s'installa rapidement. La brune reprit son travail tout en buvant son café, alors qu'Emma restait confortablement assise à l'observer de ses yeux admiratifs. Dans sa contemplation, le shérif remarqua le bandage ornant toujours le poignet de la reine, même si elle l'utilisait sans réelle difficulté, il semblait être encore douloureux.

Regina n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, toutes ses pensées se focalisaient sur la blonde, elle lui jeta de temps en temps, des regards discrets, se sentant attirée tel un aimant. Un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit au fil des secondes et elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir la voir partir, à présent. Les deux femmes profitèrent silencieusement de ce moment d'une rare intensité, mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Alors après un « au revoir » discret, d'une voix presque tremblante, Emma quitta le bureau de son épouse, à contrecœur.

Regina se surprit à observer les courbes gracieuses de la blonde, au moment de partir. Ce jean sombre moulant à merveille ses jambes musclées, ce haut trop court pour cacher entièrement la chute de ses reins. Le claquement de la porte la fit sortir de sa rêverie, Regina secoua la tête se maudissant cette perte de contrôle. Elle tenta vainement de se concentrer à nouveau sur le dossier en cours, mais souffla d'exaspération voyant que cela ne servait à rien. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et prit une photo. De ses doigts, elle dessina les contours du visage angélique d'Emma, son regard se fit tendre et un sourire discret se forma sur ses lèvres en observant cette image, en scrutant ce passé oublié. Toutes les deux, souriantes, joue contre joue, une étincelle dans les yeux. Elles devaient sûrement poser pour leur fils et être à la plage au moment du cliché vu leur peau hâlée. Regina ne quitta pas des yeux cette photo et se mit à imaginer comment était sa vie avant l'accident, avant la fin du sort... Cette petite voix dans son cœur se fit encore entendre, la brune voulut l'écouter une fraction de seconde, afin de pouvoir continuer à ressentir ce bien-être, cette paix intérieure. Mais une violente douleur dans la poitrine lui coupa le souffle... Elle suffoqua quelques secondes avant de reprendre une respiration normale... Regina fronça les sourcils ne trouvant pas d'explication plausible à cette douleur et réessaya de se mettre au travail après avoir rangé la photo...

* * *

><p>Au même moment...<p>

Une fois la porte fermée, Emma s'appuya contre elle avant de tomber au sol, assise, la tête tombant sur ses genoux. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes car voir sa femme dans ce lieu si souvent visité avant l'accident, si proche et si éloignée à la fois lui apportait une douleur immense. Ne pas pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, lui montrer tout cet amour débordant et rester là, juste à l'observer avait été un supplice, une véritable torture pour son cœur... Emma ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes, se rappelant certains souvenirs de cette époque remplie de joie et de bonheur...

_... Début du Flash Back..._

_La blonde marcha dans les couloirs de l'hôtel de ville menant au bureau de Regina. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle l'avait appelée pour lui demander un coup de main dans certains dossiers urgents et vu qu'Emma ne voulait pas la voir débarquer à des heures indues le soir même, elle s'était précipitée pour lui venir en aide. Après quelques petits coups à la porte, elle entra sans attendre de réponse._

_« Je suis là bébé ! » Dit-elle enthousiaste tout en contournant le bureau._

_« Je t'ai entendue depuis le hall d'entrée alors oui, je sais que tu es là ! » Se moqua la brune en levant la tête, le regard étincelant._

_« Oh ça va ! Dis que tu n'es pas contente de me voir ! » S'amusa Emma en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_« Mais si je suis contente. »_

_Le ton ironique de cette phrase tira un petit rire au shérif aussitôt suivi par Regina qui retourna ensuite très vite à son travail. La blonde balaya la pièce du regard et vit une table installée près du bureau imposant qu'occupait son épouse, avec une chaise et plusieurs piles de feuilles. _

_« J'imagine que c'est la raison de ma venue ? »_

_« Tout à fait. » Dit-elle sans lever les yeux et ajouta : « Tu tries les suggestions par catégorie et par ordre décroissant, s'il te plait. »_

_« Il y en a un paquet ! Ils consistent en quoi ? » Demanda la blonde, posant sa veste et s'asseyant._

_Regina leva les yeux sur sa femme et plongea son regard dans le sien arborant un petit sourire malicieux._

_« Tu te souviens de l'enquête que tu m'avais suggérée auprès des citoyens pour l'amélioration de la ville? »_

_Emma hocha la tête, la dévorant des yeux. Soutenant son regard, la mairesse poursuivit en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, bras croisés._

_« Tu te souviens d'avoir eu mon accord dans un moment de faiblesse ? »_

_« Oh que oui, je savais que tu allais craquer après une folle nuit d'amour ! » S'enthousiasma la blonde en lui tirant la langue, les souvenirs en tête._

_« Et bien en voilà le résultat ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton que la blonde. _

_« Oh merde ! »_

_La blonde perdit très vite son sourire, elle ne s'imaginait pas le boulot qu'occasionnait sa proposition sur le coup. À la base, son but était seulement de faire flancher sa femme._

_« Tu vois, j'avais raison d'être contre car, je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour cette ville ! Allez maintenant au boulot ! »_

_Emma sourit, légèrement dépitée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, mais retroussa ses manches et attaque le travail sur le champ. Pendant plus d'une heure, elles travaillèrent en silence où seuls les bruissements des feuilles se faisaient entendre. Elles se jetèrent plusieurs regards en coin, s'observant, s'émerveillant devant l'autre à certaines positions ou dans leurs déplacements. Quelquefois, leurs yeux se croisaient pour échanger un sourire complice et éclatant d'amour. _

_Soudain, Emma brisa le silence dans un grognement avant de râler :_

_« J'en ai marre ! »_

_« Tu as voulu cette enquête, tu assumes, mon ange... » Murmura Regina accompagnant sa phrase d'un petit rire._

_« Comme si je n'assumais pas les choses ! » S'exclama Emma, légèrement vexée._

_« Attends... Laisse-moi réfléchir... » Dit-elle en mettant son stylo devant la bouche. « Tiens, il y a une semai... »_

_« Bébé, je t'interdis de me rappeler ce moment de fatigue, ok ! » Coupa la blonde. « J'ai tenu que deux rounds cette nuit là car j'avais couru dans tous les sens pendant la réparation des feux de circulations ! »_

_Regina rit aux éclats devant la mine, à la fois dépitée et énervée de la blonde. Cette dernière vit toute suite qu'elle était tombée dans le piège de sa femme. Ne comptant pas en rester là, Emma s'avança vers celle-ci et commença sa vengeance par une attaque de chatouilles qui tourna vite à une pluie de baisers de la part de Regina pour se faire pardonner._

* * *

><p><em>La blonde entra sans frapper, un sourire aux lèvres.<em>

_« Coucou mon amour ! Je t'ai apporté un petit café ! »_

_Regina releva ses yeux brillants et sourit largement. Elle se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchotait à l'oreille :_

_« Il me tardait de te voir, mon ange... »_

_« Tu savais que j'allais venir, j'ai loupé ma surprise alors ! » S'exclama la blonde en fourrant son visage dans son cou, humant à pleins poumons son parfum._

_« Tu viens toujours quand tu sais que je travaille tard le soir, alors oui, je le savais... »_

_La blonde fit une petite moue. Regina posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour planter son regard chocolat dans le sien. _

_« Mon ange, j'adore ces petites attentions sinon, je ne t'aurais pas épousée... »_

_Elle l'embrassa délicatement, savourant leur douceur. Emma répondit au baiser puis mit une main dans son dos, la rapprochant et rendant le baiser plus langoureux. De son autre main, elle posa du mieux qu'elle put le gobelet sur le guéridon près de la porte puis la ramena sur la nuque de la brune. Elles approfondirent rapidement leur baiser, leur langue se caressant, jouant ensemble dans une danse qui devint vite endiablée. Regina s'écarta la première tout en ressentant déjà des bouffées de chaleur dues à son excitation._

_« En parlant de mariage... » Murmura la blonde, ses lèvres déposant de doux baisers dans son cou. « Tu te dois de remplir ton devoir d'épouse... »_

_« Quel romantisme ! » Ironisa la brune dans un rire cristallin. « J'ai beaucoup de travail et le café que tu m'as apportée ? »_

_« Dans tous les cas, tu rentreras tard, non ? Et pour le café, j'irais t'en prendre un autre... »_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Emma passa ses mains sous ses fesses et Regina se sentit décoller du sol, un petit rire retentit dans la pièce sous la surprise de ce geste. Elle replia ses jambes autour de la taille fine du shérif et emprisonna son corps contre le sien. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et emprise dans son excitation fulgurante, la brune posa ses mains de part en part du visage de la blonde la rapprochant toujours plus. Regina se sentit poser doucement sur le canapé et son corps explosa sous les sensations que provoquaient les mains d'Emma, déjà à l'oeuvre. _

_Cette dernière quitta les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante pour s'aventurer sur la peau tendre de son cou en imprimant une traînée de baiser sur son passage. Pendant que sa bouche s'occupait à provoquer de doux gémissements à la brune, ses doigts caressaient sensuellement sa cuisse. Elle remonta sa main pour buter sur le tissu de sa jupe noire qu'elle remonta doucement. Elle sourit entre ses baisers voyant que la brune l'aidait dans cette action. _

_Regina crut défaillir en sentant le souffle brûlant, la langue humide d'Emma perdue dans son décolleté lui provoquant un long frisson sans fin. Elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure blonde pour l'inciter à poursuivre le supplice infligé à son corps, à ses sens, à son excitation grandissante. Sa respiration déjà saccadée, se coupa net et son désir atteignit des sommets, en sentant les doigts de sa partenaire toucher son intimité avec délicatesse. Trop doucement face au feu de la passion ravageant son corps. _

_« Emma... Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant... » Haleta la brune entre deux soupirs._

_La blonde releva la tête dans sa direction et observa ses prunelles noircies par le désir. Elle lui lança un sourire joueur avant de murmurer à son oreille. _

_« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Majesté... »_

_Ensuite, elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes et força le passage avec sa langue dans un baiser fougueux tandis que d'un mouvement souple du poignet, elle contourna le sous-vêtement pour insérer brusquement deux doigts dans l'intimité chaude, humide, si accueillante de Regina. _

_Cette dernière ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir en percevant ses doigts se mouvoir en elle, apaisant le feu de son excitation. Celui-ci vint s'évanouir aussitôt sur les lèvres désireuses de sa femme._

_Satisfaite, cette dernière entama de lents va-et-vient. Elle se délecta de sa peau quand sa langue descendit sur sa gorge, s'enivrant de son parfum fruité, goûtant chaque parcelle de son cou. Au fur et à mesure des mouvements, la brune exprimait son plaisir autant par ses gémissements étouffés que par sa prise ferme sur le dos de la blonde. Sous toutes ces émotions, Emma partit vers un lieu où seuls les doux gémissements, les gestes de sa femme pouvaient l'amener, vers son petit coin de paradis, vers son bonheur. La blonde accentua ses mouvements avec plus de rapidité, avec plus de force, écoutant la douce mélodie chantée à ses oreilles. _

_L'excitation étant à son paroxysme, sa chaleur corporelle atteignant des sommets, Regina sentit d'un coup, la délivrance... Un orgasme, électrisant chaque cellule de son corps, s'abattit sur elle. Secouée par de légers tremblements, elle vint étouffer son profond gémissement sur les lèvres d'Emma dans un tendre baiser. Cette dernière resta quelques secondes dans cette position, savourant cette chaleur autour de ses doigts puis se retira délicatement et enferma la brune dans ses bras protecteurs. Puis la blonde déposa plusieurs baisers sur son front, ses joues tout en laissant son amante reprendre son souffle. Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens et dans un sourire charmeur lui murmura :_

_« Je t'aime... »_

_« Je t'aime mon ange... » Répondit la brune posant ses mains sur le bas du t-shirt avant de passer ses mains en dessous._

_Emma se recula légèrement faisant non de la tête._

_« Comment ça, non ? » Dit Regina en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Mon but était de te détendre maintenant que c'est choses faite ! Je vais te laisser travailler et j'ai un autre café à t'apporter ! »_

_Après un rapide baiser, la mairesse regarda dubitativement le shérif remettre sa veste et s'éloigner vers la porte. Elle remit correctement sa jupe avant de se lever, un brin énervée sur le coup, mais sourit en coin en comprenant le petit jeu de sa femme._

_« Ne compte pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ! » Lui rappela-t-elle._

_« Mais j'y compte bien ! »_

_La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit sans attendre une autre remarque de Regina. _

_... Fin du Flash Back... _

Le shérif leva la tête dans un profond soupir. Elle s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Les souvenirs avaient fait remonter des sentiments, sensations qu'elle tentait vainement de contrôler. Après une petite mise au point dans ses pensées embrumées par le chagrin, elle se releva avec la ferme intention de remédier rapidement à ce problème de mémoire, par n'importe quel moyen !

La voiture de police se gara lentement devant la boutique d'Antiquités appartenant à Mr Gold. La seule personne pouvant aider Emma dans cette ville. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours sur toutes les possibilités, sur les moyens de raviver la mémoire à Regina et en avait conclu que Gold était sa meilleure chance. La veille, la blonde avait contacté le Dr Whale pour savoir si, d'un point de vue médical, il pouvait avoir une solution face à l'amnésie dont faisait preuve sa femme. Mais d'après lui et son expérience, seul le temps, photos et autres jouaient en leur faveur. Alors motivée comme jamais, gonflée d'espoir, Emma entra dans la boutique accompagnée d'un petit tintement de cloche. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre la canne du patron raisonner sur le parquet.

« Shérif ! Quel plaisir de vous voir... » Annonça-t-il, en s'avança derrière son comptoir. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour Gold... Je suis venue demander votre aide... »

« Dites-moi ? Je verrai ce que je peux faire... » Il sourit en coin.

« Est-ce que vous auriez, un remède contre l'amnésie de ma femme ? » Demanda Emma, sa voix remplie d'espérance.

Le brun sourit largement avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et joua avec ses mains en s'exclamant :

« Je savais que vous viendriez me voir... Alors, je vous ai concocté une mixture à base de plantes... Elles viennent autant de ce monde que d'ailleurs ! »

« Ah bon ?! Comment ça marche, ça pourra l'aider ? » Les yeux d'Emma brillaient d'une nouvelle étincelle et elle porta toute son attention sur lui.

« C'est un concentré d'herbes aux propriétés exceptionnelles dans ce domaine donc son efficacité est sans équivoque... »

« Pas de magie ? »

Il fit non de la tête. Il se retourna vers ses étagères tout en remuant les bras dans tous les sens et chercha quelques secondes la fiole en question. Emma le regarda, muette, attendant sagement le précieux remède. Une fois dans les mains du Ténébreux, il remit la mixture à cette dernière, puis poursuivit son discours.

« Pour les effets secondaires, votre majesté risque seulement un mal de tête. »

« Si, c'est juste ça, pas de problème ! Et comment je lui fais avaler ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en secouant la fiole devant ses yeux, l'examinant.

« Un peu d'imagination, très chère, un thé fera largement l'affaire. Pour comment l'amener à le boire, je vous laisse le loisir de chercher l'idée adéquate ! » Dit le brun, la tonalité de sa voix montant dans les aiguës.

« Merci pour votre aide ! »

« Je vous en prie ! »

Elle fourra la mixture dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et s'approcha de la sortie, d'un coup, elle se retourna sur le propriétaire en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quel est le prix ? » Demanda Emma, soudainement suspicieuse.

« Un prix ? Très chère, il y a bien longtemps que je ne pratique plus ces transactions. Depuis que Belle est revenue dans ma vie, j'ai moi-même beaucoup changé. » Il lui sourit sincèrement avant d'ajouter : « Regina est une très vieille amie, ennemie, au choix et malgré nos rivalités, je la respecte et son état m'attriste réellement. »

La blonde douta de ces propos et scruta ses yeux à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge, mais Emma se rendit vite compte du changement de celui-ci. Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire chaleureux puis le shérif quitta la boutique. Une bouffée de soulagement, d'espérance l'envahit en sachant la possible guérison de la brune. Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée. Elle remarqua, de nouveau, qu'elle était bien loin, l'époque des affrontements, des traquenards et autres mensonges en tout genre. Le shérif balaya du regard la rue, replongeant dans ses pensées. À présent, il fallait juste trouver le moyen de l'attirer dans son « piège » pour qu'avec un peu de chance, tout rentre dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions^^<strong>


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien pour attaquer cette nouvelle semaine de décembre ! Celle qui nous rapproche un peu plus de Noël^^ Moi, ça va bien et en ce lundi, je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre, certes un peu plus court que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :)**

**Merci à tous, à toutes de me suivre de tout au long de cette histoire^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Au manoir... Deux jours, plus tard...<p>

Henry se trouvait dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau avec des bouquins éparpillés dessus. Il révisait ses cours en prévision d'un examen de chimie et planchait dessus depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Cette matière n'était pas sa favorite. Il profitait donc de son après-midi libre pour s'améliorer au maximum même si voir sa petite amie était une perspective beaucoup plus agréable que faire rentrer toutes ses formules dans son crâne. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, il leva les yeux à sa recherche. Ne le trouvant pas, il souleva chacun de ses livres avant de le voir vibrer derrière sa trousse. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres en voyant marquer « Emma » sur l'écran, il décrocha rapidement.

_"Oui, man !"_

_"Salut gamin, tu vas bien ?"_

_"Très bien, je révise ? Tu vas comment depuis hier ?"_

_"Ça va aussi... Si ma mémoire est bonne, demain matin, tu reprends les cours un peu plus tard ?"_

_"Exact !"_ Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

_"Ok alors ça te dit de venir manger avec moi et tes grands-parents, ce soir ?"_

_"Cool, ça me ferait très plaisir !"_ Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

_"Nickel ! Tu me manques gamin..."_

_"Moi aussi, Emma, ça me fait bizarre ici, d'être seul avec maman... J'ai perdu l'habitude..."_ Murmura-t-il, son visage reprenant son sérieux.

_"J'imagine..."_ Répondit la blonde sur le même ton. "_Dis, tu crois que Regina voudrait venir ce soir ?"_

_"Ça m'étonnerait, mais je lui demanderai."_

_"Ça marche ! Envoie un message pour me prévenir !"_

La conversation dura quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, chacun savourant cette complicité qui leur manquait. Après avoir raccroché, le jeune homme se replongea dans ses livres aussitôt, motivé par la perspective de la soirée.

Une heure plus tard...

Alors que le jeune homme bûchait au maximum, le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna dans le manoir. Il sourit et n'attendit pas longtemps avant de savoir que sa mère montait à l'étage, elle se retrouva vite dans l'encadrement de sa chambre.

« Salut maman ! » S'exclama-t-il en levant la tête.

« Bonjour, mon chéri ! »

Du haut de ses talons, Regina essaya de ne pas tomber en arrivant jusqu'au bureau de son fils pour lui faire un bisou.

« Dis, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pensé à ranger ta chambre ? » Râla la brune en retirant, du bout des doigts, un kleenex planté dans son talon.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, d'une mine perplexe. Beaucoup de vêtements traînaient sur le sol en plus des CD éparpillés autour de sa chaîne hifi, la poubelle débordait de papiers en tout genre et son lit lui aurait valu des corvées à l'armée. Un seul mot lui venait en tête pour résumer sa chambre : Capharnaüm.

« Il serait vraiment temps que je me bouge. » Annonça-t-il, prenant une voix innocente.

« Effectivement ! Bonne idée car tu atteins des sommets de saleté. » Elle posa une main sur son épaule. « Et maintenant, tu es assez grand pour le faire tout seul. »

« Je ne suis pas assez grand pour avoir une copine mais pour ranger, je le suis ! » répliqua en riant le jeune homme.

La brune le rappela à l'ordre jetant sur lui un regard lourd de sens.

« Promis, maman, je le ferai avant la fin de la semaine. »

Ils échangèrent un large sourire et Regina se pencha sur lui pour un baiser sur le front puis jeta un œil sur les livres ouverts. Ils discutèrent légèrement de son examen avant de dériver sur leur journée respective. Pendant la conversation, la mairesse alla prendre place sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise. Stressant d'avance, Henry gardait en tête l'invitation d'Emma, mais n'arrivait pas trouver le moment adéquat. Pendant de longues minutes, ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries et autres anecdotes entrecoupées de fous rires. Autant l'un que l'autre savourait cet instant de complicité, de joie. Quand un petit silence s'installa dans la chambre, l'adolescent saisit l'occasion.

« Maman, promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher... »

« Quand tu commences comme ça, Henry, je sais d'avance que la suite ne me plaira guère. »

Il sourit discrètement, sa mère le connaissait bien malgré les années oubliées.

« Emma m'a appelé et m'a invité à manger avec eux ce soir... »

« Ah ! Et bien, mon chéri, tu as entièrement le droit d'y aller... » Elle masqua au mieux ses émotions et ajouta le ton distant : « Si je me base sur ce que tu m'as raconté, elle doit te manquer... »

« Et ils te proposent également de te joindre à nous... Tu aimerais venir ? J'en serais très heureux, mais je ne te force pas... » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir et le regard brillant.

Un silence pesant s'abattit soudain dans la chambre, Henry examina le visage de sa mère essayant de discerner ses pensées. Regina, quant à elle, regardait dans le vide complètement déboussolée par cette demande. Que devait-elle faire ? Y aller serait une bonne idée pour plusieurs raisons : Tirer à son avantage le repas tout en s'amusant à les provoquer et pour surtout faire plaisir à Henry. Par contre, rien que l'idée de se retrouver à la table des Charming ou être entourée de ce parfait amour planant entre eux, l'insupportait à un point inimaginable.

Emma serait là également, il ne fallait pas l'oublier... Est-ce qu'elle pourrait maîtriser toutes ses émotions ? Le mélange entre la colère, l'impatience dont elle peut faire preuve devant le couple princier plus le sentiment de sérénité résidant dans son corps en présence de la blonde, ce serait un coup à devenir folle ! Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable... Pas encore, pas tant qu'elle serait autant déstabilisée par cette situation...

L'adolescent attendait patiemment sa réponse gardant au fond de lui, l'espoir d'une réponse positive.

« Je suis désolée Henry... » Murmura la brune au bout d'interminables minutes.

Déçu, il baissa la tête.

« C'est trop tôt mon chéri et je risquerais de gâcher ta soirée... Tu comprends ? » Reprit-elle, compatissante.

« Oui, maman... » Il fixa ses yeux bruns dans les siens. « J'aurais aimé, ça aurait pu être cool. »

« Je sais. » Elle se leva et lui massa doucement l'épaule. « Vraiment désolée... Mais je te souhaite une bonne soirée. »

« Merci man ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Une prochaine fois. »

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant que Regina sorte de sa chambre. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Henry reprit un visage triste, il aurait vraiment voulu y aller avec sa mère... Comme avant l'accident... Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, ne voulant pas se morfondre encore une fois et se motiva mentalement pour que cette soirée soit sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>Le soir même...<p>

Henry se présenta à l'appartement pile à l'heure, dès son arrivé, autant Emma que ses grands-parents l'étreignirent fortement. Ils étaient si heureux de se retrouver après plus d'une semaine d'absence. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table basse, un apéritif accompagnant leurs retrouvailles. Henry, cette fois-ci encore, essaya de prendre une bière comme David et Emma mais la désapprobation générale faisant suite à sa demande lui valut un jus d'orange comme sa grand-mère.

L'ambiance joviale mit les personnes présentes dans un état euphorique et la conversation allait bon train entre eux, appréciant la joie d'être ensemble. Cette situation leur semblait étrange tout de même autant au Charming qu'au Swan-Mills, comme s'ils avaient remonté le temps de plusieurs années. Malgré les sujets de conversation légers, chacun gardait en tête une pensée pour Regina avec ce sentiment de manque au fond d'eux.

Profitant d'un moment de calme dans l'appartement après une crise de fou rire, Emma sortit la petite fiole donnée par Gold et leur expliqua son utilité. Tous surpris dans un premier temps, la perspective d'un meilleur avenir pour leur famille, les remplit de joie et finalement ils écoutèrent attentivement les explications d'Emma, un nouvel espoir galvanisant leur cœur. Suite à une idée suggérée par Mary Margaret, ils échafaudèrent rapidement un plan pour attirer la reine dans leur filet.

L'apéritif terminé, ils passèrent à table autour d'un bon repas préparé avec soin par les parents d'Emma.

« Et cette tisane mettra combien de temps à agir ? » Demanda David en prenant sa fourchette.

« D'après Rumpel', 48 heures maximum ! » Répondit la blonde en se servant un peu de vin.

« Nous serons bientôt fixés alors ! » Argumenta la petite brune.

« Et je vous tiendrais au courant, comptez sur moi. »

Tous les convives sourirent à l'adolescent sur cette phrase. Dans un sens, ils semblaient soulagés qu'Henry soit en partie épargné par cette perte de mémoire mais ils n'oubliaient pas que cette situation devenait difficile pour lui, malgré son âge. Le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, beaucoup de souvenirs refirent surface dans la conversation et ils prenaient un réel plaisir à raconter des anecdotes de leur famille.

« Vous vous souvenez de la première fois où Regina se retrouva dans la cuisine ? » S'exclama David.

« Oui ! Attends c'était... Je ne m'en souviens plus ! » S'interrogea le jeune homme.

« La deuxième fois que je cuisinais pour vous tous... »

« Et tu avais tellement paniqué que rien n'était prêt à leur arrivée ! » Enchérit la blonde.

« Surtout que tu avais refusé mon aide toute la journée ! »

« Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Emma pour ça ! » Rigola Henry en tirant la langue à sa mère.

« Oh toi ! Boucle-là ! » Répondit Emma dans une drôle de grimace.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur puis la blonde reprit en se séchant une larme de joie au coin de l'œil.

« N'empêche, j'aurais aimé avoir une caméra pour vous filmer toute les deux, ce soir-là ! »

« C'était épique, grand-mère et maman ensemble, côte à côte, sans s'entretuer ! »

« Blanche-Neige et la Méchante Reine ! » S'enquit David en avalant un peu de vin.

« C'est clair ! Mine de rien, hormis la tension entre vous dans la cuisine, les plats avaient été merveilleux ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... » Commenta la blonde, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Nous faisions beaucoup d'efforts à l'époque... Maintenant, j'aimerais cuisiner à nouveau avec elle... »

L'ambiance bonne enfance planant dans le salon depuis le début de la soirée, retomba comme un soufflet à cette phrase. Un silence pesant s'installa aussitôt, tous plongés dans leurs propres souvenirs avec la reine. Mary-Margaret posa son regard sur chacun des membres de sa famille à tour de rôle et remarqua que sans s'en rendre compte en mettant la table, elle avait laissé un espace... Entre Emma et Henry, l'espace suffisant pour une personne de plus... La place attitrée de sa belle-fille... La petite brune sourit légèrement, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Regina faisait intégralement partie de sa famille...

* * *

><p>Plus de trente minutes qu'elle faisait le pied de grue devant la fenêtre du couloir, à l'étage, donnant sur l'avant du manoir et le jeune homme venait tout juste de garer sa voiture. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa bouche. Il n'était pas en retard, mais elle s'impatientait de le savoir à la maison.<p>

« Tu es enfin là, mon chéri... » Murmura Regina.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, l'obscurité du couloir l'enveloppant complètement. Un léger sourire amer élargit ses lèvres en voyant son visage heureux. Elle se sentait blessée de n'être pas à l'origine de cette bonne humeur, de ce sourire. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'au perron et s'engouffra rapidement dans sa chambre.

Regina alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, écoutant son fils rentrer et se diriger directement vers son lit. La mairesse ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant de longues minutes appréciant le calme revenir doucement dans le manoir. Un silence différent, moins pesant... La présence de son fils, entre ses murs, atténuait grandement son isolement, sa douleur ainsi que cette solitude éternellement chevillée à son corps. Pendant son absence, elle s'était imaginée plein de scénarios plus affreux les uns que les autres et finalement n'avait pu se résoudre à se coucher.

À présent rassurée du bon retour du centre de sa vie, elle pouvait se détendre et envisager de dormir. Regina se leva et balaya du regard la chambre d'ami. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir à l'image de son cœur, de son esprit tourmenté. D'un pas lent, elle s'approcha du lit, laissa tomber au sol sa robe de chambre en satin avant de se glisser entre les draps froids. Ses yeux se posèrent, une dernière fois, sur le petit carton blanc sur la table de nuit puis elle essaya de trouver le sommeil. La brune savait d'avance qu'il mettrait du temps à venir. Morphée la boudait toujours autant malgré son déménagement, il daignait la prendre sous son aile que très tard dans la nuit.

Regina se souvint qu'elle n'avait pu passer qu'une seule nuit dans la chambre principale, s'y sentant mal à l'aise, nerveuse et agitée comme si tout son être lui interdisait l'accès à cette pièce. Toutes ses réactions lui semblaient de plus en plus étranges, elle se comprenait de moins en moins et perdait vite pied dans certaines situations. Ses émotions, contradictoires face au shérif, la laissaient perplexe et quand son esprit s'acharnait à les déchiffrer, à cherchait au fin fond de sa mémoire, elle ne récoltait que plus d'interrogations, de mystère. La brune se tourna sur le côté, les yeux toujours clos, exaspérée par le cheminement de pensées, d'idées la ramenant inlassablement vers la blonde. Elle devait bien admettre que depuis son accident, elle semblait différente, ne se sentant plus elle-même, comme si elle réapprenait à se connaître et partait à la recherche de son identité...

Agacée au plus haut point, elle se remit sur le dos et décida de s'assommer avec des cachets traînant sur la table de chevet car à ce rythme-là, elle ne parviendrait jamais à fermer l'œil...

* * *

><p>Au même moment... Dans la pièce voisine...<p>

L'adolescent, déjà en caleçon, tâtonna dans sa chambre en quête de son pyjama, peine perdu dans le noir et le bazar régnant ici. Il alluma et le repéra au sol près de sa bibliothèque après l'avoir enfilé et éteint, il s'engouffra rapidement dans son lit. Il venait de passer une excellente soirée, certes, sa maman lui avait manqué tout au long, mais il la savait à la maison et non pas dans une chambre d'hôpital, c'était mieux que rien... Il essayait tant bien que mal de relativiser la situation même si à certains moments, cette tâche s'avérait difficile. Ses bras se croisèrent sous sa tête, les yeux grands ouverts, il réfléchissait... Toutes leurs discussions de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, les souvenirs évoqués le ramenèrent à d'autres...

_... Début du Flash Back..._

_Henry se réveilla, en ce dimanche matin, avec la bonne odeur des pancakes lui chatouillant les narines. Il sourit, déjà ravi et sentait qu'une bonne journée l'attendait. Alors qu'il se frottait les yeux pour mieux se réveiller, des rires se firent entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva rapidement et après un crochet à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, il dévala les escaliers. Arrivé dans le salon, il ne vit personne donc ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la cuisine pour finalement tomber sur Emma et sa mère en pleine crise de fou rire. Il s'approcha doucement, tout sourire. Un sentiment de joie l'envahit et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en les observant. _

_Regina sourit tendrement en le voyant approcher dans le dos d'Emma. Cette dernière se retourna aussitôt._

_« Salut gamin ! »_

_« Salut ! »_

_La blonde se baissa pour lui faire un bisou et il fit le tour du comptoir pour que Regina fasse de même avant de poser le petit-déjeuner devant lui._

_« Tu es encore là ? » Demanda le petit garçon tout en s'asseyant à une chaise de bar._

_« Ouais, comme tu peux le voir ! » Elle lui sourit gentiment._

_« Ce n'est pas la première fois... »_

_« Et bien, Miss Swan a un petit peu trop bu, hier soir, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir dans cet état. » Argumenta la brune avant de prendre une gorgée de café._

_« Je plaide coupable ! »_

_« Ça non plus, ce n'est pas la première fois... » Dit-il songeur. _

_Aucune d'elles ne répondit, elles échangèrent seulement un regard qui en disait long. Henry se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes tout en piquant sa fourchette dans une tranche de pancakes. Il repensait à la veille et le repas partagé avec ses deux mères, la joie de s'amuser sur un jeu vidéo avec la blonde sous le regard bienveillant de Regina. Quand il remarqua le silence de la pièce, il releva la tête puis les regarda à tour de rôle. Il vit un regard brillant et complice alors qu'elles se fixaient, l'ayant presque oublié. Malgré ses douze ans et demi, il comprenait partiellement ce regard, intrigué, il s'interrogea, tout de même, sur la signification exacte. Soudain, il sourit en les observant, heureux de dire « au revoir » aux disputes incessantes. Il rompit le silence et annonça avec enthousiaste :_

_« En tout cas, je suis content de vous voir comme ça ! »_

_Le son de la voix de leur fils tira les deux jeunes femmes de leur contemplation respective. Elles lui sourirent davantage avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux à tour de rôle. _

_Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence et pendant qu'elle buvait son chocolat chaud, Emma dévorait des yeux la brune. Celle-ci tentait de dissimuler au mieux ses joues rougies sous le regard amusé d'Henry qui restait silencieux... Comme pour ne pas les déranger..._

_La fin du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans encombre entre rire, plaisanterie et jeu de regard. Une fois la dernière gorgée de son jus de fruit avalé, Henry se leva tout en disant :_

_« Je vais aller prendre ma douche ! »_

_« Très bien, mon chéri... » Répondit Regina, tandis qu'elle commençait à débarrasser._

_« À plus, gamin ! »_

_Henry s'éloigna mais avant de quitter totalement la pièce, il se retourna brièvement. Il vit ses deux mères s'entraider et d'un coup, une chose lui sauta aux yeux... Un bol étrange traînant sur la table..._

* * *

><p><em>Par cette journée chaude et ensoleillée, Regina avait décidé d'amener Henry faire un pique-nique au bord de la mer. Heureux comme tout, il avait demandé rapidement si Emma pouvait se joindre à eux. <em>

_Et c'est comme cela, qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur la plage. Un plaid bariolé de blanc et de rouge posé à même le sable et un panier garni de délicieuses préparations de Regina. Les températures estivales leur promettaient une magnifique journée et leur avaient permis une tenue légère. _

_Le repas venait de se finir quand le jeune adolescent se leva pour aller jouer avec son ballon laissant seules ses deux mères. Emma porta un regard tendre sur la brune à ses côtés et l'observa derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Arborant un sourire charmeur, ses yeux détaillèrent son profil aux lignes légères. Ils poursuivirent leur contemplation plus bas et Emma imagina facilement le galbe parfait de sa poitrine sous le top beige allant à merveille avec son pantalon en lin, blanc. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'amour qu'elle portait à cette femme, autant pour sa beauté que la fragilité de son cœur..._

_Regina, alors qu'elle observait son fils, sentit le regard de la blonde. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et sourit tendrement tandis que le rouge montait à ses joues sous ce regard emprunt de désir. _

_« J'ai envie de t'embrasser... » Lui murmura la blonde à son oreille._

_Regina émit un rire cristallin avant de lui répondre :_

_« Je veux la même chose... »_

_« Il faut qu'on lui dise, j'en ai marre de me cacher... »_

_« D'inventer des excuses... » Continua la brune, dans un soupir._

_Emma hocha la tête, soudain sérieuse. Regina la scruta à travers ses lunettes de soleil, elles en avaient tellement parlé, au fur et à mesure que leur relation évoluait. Elles voulaient être certaines de leurs sentiments avant d'annoncer quoique ce soit à leur fils. Mais à cet instant précis, la vision angélique d'Emma avec ses cheveux brillants de milles feux tout en arborant un sourire amoureux, son cœur fondit comme neige au soleil. Elle l'aimait plus que tout..._

_« Oui, il est temps... »_

_« Je l'appelle alors... » Dit la blonde dans un sourire éclatant. « HENRY ! »_

_« J'espère que les choses se passeront bien... » Soupira Regina, incertaine de leur décision._

_« J'en suis sûre, mon amour. »_

_Le garçon arriva en courant et s'assit rapidement, tout essoufflé._

_« Mon chéri, nous avons à te parler... »_

_« D'accord... » Il fronça les sourcils n'aimant pas cette entrée en matière._

_« Tu es content maintenant de voir que tes deux mères ne se tapent plus dessus ? » Dit la blonde en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil pour fixer son fils._

_« Miss Swan ! »_

_« Ben quoi, c'est la vérité Regina... »_

_« Je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir ? » Coupa le garçonnet en les regardant à tour de rôle._

_« Heu... » Bafouilla la brune... « Tu es un garçon intelligent et perspicace... »_

_« Et tu as plus de treize ans aussi et cela fait un moment que... Alors il est temps qu'on te mette au courant... »_

_Elles se regardèrent, soudainement nerveuses et tendues, ne trouvant pas les mots. Après quelques secondes de silence et de réflexion, Henry sourit largement avant de se mettre à rigoler sous leur regard intrigué. Il essaya de se calmer avant d'annoncer le plus simplement du monde :_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis au courant depuis un moment ! »_

_« Pardon ?! De quoi tu parles ? » S'étonna Regina avant de retirer brusquement ses lunettes._

_« Je sais que mes mamans sont ensemble. » Dit-il dans un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants._

_Les deux femmes restèrent bouche bée, totalement surprises. Elles pensaient avoir été discrètes face à leur fils. _

_« Vous savez, je suis très content, nous sommes enfin une vraie famille ! J'attendais seulement que vous soyez prêtes ! »_

_« Tu es loin d'être bête, toi ! » S'exclama Emma, heureuse de ce retournement de situation._

_Elle s'empressa d'observer Regina, toujours sous le choc, elle lui prit la main la sortant de ses pensées. La brune posa un regard timide sur leurs mains jointes avant de le ramener sur son fils._

_« Tu n'as aucun problème avec cela ? » Demanda-t-elle, incertaine._

_« Pourquoi, j'en aurais maman ? Vous êtes heureuses, je le suis aussi ! C'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »_

_Regina hocha la tête tandis que son cœur se gonflait d'amour pour ses deux anges..._

_...Fin du Flash Back..._

« Dire qu'elles me l'ont annoncé après un an de relation... » Murmura Henry dans un sourire.

Il bâilla en sentant la fatigue le gagner et se tourna sur le côté. Il remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules se rappelant ses longues journées d'observations après la découverte de ce fameux bol portant le nom d'« Emma »... Des heures derrière le canapé, dans les escaliers, dans chaque recoin de cette demeure, souriant tout seul, heureux... Soudain, il réalisa que leur relation naquit partiellement sous ses yeux d'enfant...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci à tous :) Passez une bonne semaine :)<strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Vous avez passé une bon week-end ? En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre pour bien entamer cette semaine^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La blonde sautait de joie dans tout le salon. Elle venait de décrocher un « rendez-vous » avec Regina. À ce moment-là, elle lui donnera cette fameuse infusion qui lui permettrait de recouvrer la mémoire. Certes, Emma avait longuement bataillé au téléphone pour arracher un accord de sa part, son excuse ? Maintenant, qu'elles étaient séparées, elle réclamait un droit de visite sur son fils dont elle partage la vie depuis plusieurs années. Regina n'avait pu faire autrement qu'accepter une discussion face à cet argument imparable. Blanche et David qui écoutaient la conversation juste à côté de leur fille, exprimèrent aussi leur joie mais avec beaucoup plus de sobriété. Ils l'enlacèrent chaudement, lui souhaitèrent « bon courage » avant de quitter l'appartement. C'était nécessaire pour l'accomplissement de leur plan, vu que le lieu de rendez-vous se trouvait ici même.<p>

Maintenant que la blonde était seule, elle balaya la pièce du regard puis sourit. Aucun rangement à faire, elle pouvait se consacrer à la préparation du plan mais surtout pour se mettre en valeur, autant dans le style vestimentaire que dans la coiffure, le maquillage. Regina sera là dans deux heures, cela devrait lui laisser assez de temps. Emma se précipita dans sa chambre et regarda dans les vêtements qu'Henry lui avait apportés au repas. Elle fouilla mais ne voyant pas clair dans ce grand sac, elle le retourna et tous les habits s'éparpillèrent sur son lit. Elle savait les goûts de sa femme en matière de vêtement alors elle sépara ceux qui lui plairaient à coup sûr des autres. Elle sélectionna deux robes et trois ensembles allants du classique au chic. Rapidement, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements et enfila en premier les robes. Devant le miroir, la rouge courte faisait trop aguicheuse... La brune adorait celle-ci, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, impossible de la porter. La deuxième, qui lui allait à merveille il y a quelques années, était largement trop grande, aujourd'hui.

« Non... Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » S'exclama Emma en pivotant devant le miroir. « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mange diète comme Regina ! On maigrit ! »

La blonde retira la robe, furieuse. Il ne lui restait plus que les ensembles... Se voulant élégante mais un minimum à l'aise, elle les enfila, changea, remit, jusqu'à trouver le bon équilibre. Satisfaite, elle enchaîna rapidement avec une touche de maquillage puis arriva à dompter ses cheveux récalcitrants.

Il lui restait une heure quand elle débarqua dans la cuisine, fin prête. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle fouilla les placards un à un pour retirer chaque paquet de café pouvant s'y cacher. Elle plaça les herbes de la fiole dans un autre bocal portant l'inscription « menthe » mélangea le tout et remit ce dernier à sa place. Elle prévoyait que le goût fort de la menthe cache celui des herbes. Ensuite, elle enleva également toute trace pour un chocolat ainsi que diverses boites et alla les stocker dans la chambre de ses parents. Après être revenue dans la cuisine, elle vérifia son travail qui consistait à décharger les placards de leurs contenus et fut satisfaite. Leur plan était parfait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Trente minutes plus tard...

Essayant de rester maître de ses émotions en particulier de son niveau d'anxiété, la blonde lisait un magazine people sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Soudain, un petit bruit sourd résonna, elle leva la tête et s'avança vers la porte. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène pour se donner du courage et ouvrit. Emma resta figée en totale perdition face au parfum de Regina s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, il lui rappelait tellement de moments, d'instants précieux...

« Miss Swan ? »

Ces mots la firent revenir sur terre et après avoir bafouillé une quelconque excuse, elle s'effaça de l'encadrement. La brune passa la porte et enleva son écharpe avec son manteau sous les yeux désireux d'Emma qui découvrit un chemisier bleu pâle avec un pantalon noir tombant à merveille sur ses chevilles. Elle s'arracha à cette vision en sentant le regard accusateur de sa femme, elle la débarrassa de ses affaires et la conduisit à la cuisine.

« Avant de commencer, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant derrière le comptoir.

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. » Répondit sèchement la brune en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là ! »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de vos parents ! »

Elles se fixèrent intensément, la tension était palpable. Emma prit sur elle et changea son regard fier pour le rendre doux, tendre. Elle devait lui faire boire cette infusion, par n'importe quel moyen.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien ? Cela rendrait la discussion plus agréable... »

« Si vous insistez... » S'exclama la brune, déjà troublée par ces yeux verts.

« Alors nous avons... »

Emma esquissa un léger sourire avant de se retourner et de fouiller dans les placards, mine de rien. Regina suivit la blonde dans chacun de ses mouvements, elle apprécia la tenue de celle-ci qui avait mis au placard ce jean délavé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler du regard, le dos nu qu'offrait ce haut rouge fendu jusqu'au rein, de scruter chaque muscle roulant sous sa peau blanche ainsi que ce cuir noir moulant à merveille les formes généreuses de la blonde. Une bouffée de chaleur la saisit, soudain, tandis que son cœur s'accélérait dangereusement sous cette vision qu'elle aimait plus que de raison. Une tempête d'émotions s'abattit dans son corps, elle essaya de la maîtriser, en vain.

Emma choisit ce moment-là pour se retourner et découvrir les flammes du désir danser dans ses prunelles noires. La blonde fut charmée, ses joues rosirent rapidement de voir son épouse comme cela, lui rappelant certaines images. Regina sortit de ses pensées et préféra ignorer les chamboulements dans son for intérieur tout en reprenant un visage impassible.

« Alors ce café, il arrive ? »

« J'ai cherché de partout... Mais je n'ai trouvé que du thé... » Annonça la blonde penaude, la lèvre pincée entre ses dents.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » S'exaspéra la brune.

« Regarde par toi-même, si tu ne me crois pas ! » Répondit la blonde en ouvrant un placard.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, faites-moi donc du thé, qu'on en finisse ! »

La blonde ne parla pas pendant la préparation de la boisson, ne sachant soudainement pas quoi dire, mais elle pouvait entendre Regina s'impatienter.

« Votre mère est définitivement irrécupérable ! » Souffla cette dernière en roulant les yeux au ciel.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir aujourd'hui. »

« Je voulais en finir au plus vite ! Je ne m'imaginais pas que Blanche se laissait autant aller depuis le retour de son prince de pacotille. »

Emma ne répondit pas, préférant accuser le coup pour assurer la bonne marche de son plan. Elle lui jeta néanmoins un regard épuisé, cela lui rappelait toutes ces fois où sa mère et Regina se déchiraient, où elle-même se retrouvait au milieu, entre deux brasiers... Avant les efforts, avant les conciliations par amour pour Emma.

« Je ne savais pas que vous pouvez délaisser votre affreux jean pour ce genre de tenue ! » S'exclama la brune en la pointant du doigt.

« Tu sais, en réalité... » Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Je ne reçois pas n'importe qui, mon amour... »

« C'est vrai ! L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié cette mascarade. »

Ce fut la réflexion de trop pour Emma qui la fixa intensément, les yeux brillants de larmes. Trop de tension dans son corps, trop de souffrance dans son cœur sous ce regard, ces mots durs à entendre pour qu'elle réussisse à cacher sa peine.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. La blonde préféra surveiller l'infusion, mettant tous ses espoirs dans ses herbes « miracles ». Regina se sentit mal en voyant le visage fermé de son hôtesse et elle ne pourrait oublier ses yeux meurtris. Ils la hanteraient, elle le savait, rare furent les regards gravés dans sa mémoire. Etait-elle allée trop loin ? Sûrement quand elle écouta les réactions de son cœur. Toutes ses émotions contradictoires allaient la rendre folle.

« Voilà, ton thé... » Dit Emma en s'asseyant, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Merci... En tout cas, cette tenue, vous va très bien, Miss Swan... » Murmura Regina dans un petit sourire crispé.

Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira sous ce compliment, elle lui sourit émue. La brune lui rendit continuant ses efforts pour rendre cette discussion plus agréable pour toutes les deux. Au fur à mesure que les secondes filaient, la conversation s'intensifia et une atmosphère apaisante s'installa doucement entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles décidèrent facilement de la garde partagée de leur fils, mais la discussion ne s'acheva pas, pourtant, seul but de la présence de Regina. Lentement, chacune d'elles se laissaient bercer par cette douceur enveloppant leur cœur, cette présence comblant le vide creusé par la solitude. Aucune d'elle ne vit le temps passer comme si un cocon de sérénité les protégeait de toute émotion négative, de toute perturbation extérieure.

C'est le grognement de l'estomac d'Emma qui les firent revenir à la réalité. Toutes les deux sous le choc de l'instant, elles se fixèrent intensément, se perdant mutuellement dans la profondeur de leur regard. D'un coup, comme un rappel de son esprit, Regina regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard pour le repas du soir. La brune se leva précipitamment et en quelques secondes, elle était partie, sans un regard, juste quelques mots bafouillés pour lui dire « au revoir ». Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger.

Soudain seule, la blonde était désemparée, le vide comblé quelques minutes plus tôt revenait comme un boomerang. Plus fort, plus violent mais surtout dévastateur pour Emma qui ne retenait plus ses larmes. La brune partie, le sentiment d'abandon qu'éprouvait la blonde lui recolla à la peau comme pendant ses jeunes années parmi toutes ses familles d'accueil. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tasse vide, elle espéra de toutes ses forces que cela fonctionne et d'un pas las, Emma rangea toutes les affaires avant le retour de Mary-Margaret et David. Ses joues toujours noyées sous les larmes, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, la nuisette de Regina plaquée contre sa poitrine avec une photo de sa femme et de son fils entre ses mains, les doigts d'Emma retraçaient chaque contour de leur visage. Il ne lui restait plus que cela... Des souvenirs... Être si proche d'elle cette après-midi sans pouvoir la toucher avait mis son cœur au supplice. Emma pleura toute la souffrance de son corps, de son âme. Regina lui manquait tellement... Ses bras, ses lèvres, le velouté de sa peau... Leur complicité autant que sa tendresse et même leur dispute lui manquaient... Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et chaque battement de son cœur la faisait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour... Emma avait ressenti une connexion entre elles pendant cette conversation, comme avant l'accident. Cette constatation la plongea davantage dans ce désespoir sans fin. Ce dernier lui avait tout enlevé, sa joie de vivre, sa fin heureuse, la laissant dans un torrent de larmes. Il lui avait arraché son bonheur, sa femme...

Plus tard, la petite brune et son mari rentrèrent dans l'appartement, espérant voir Emma pour un compte-rendu. Mais ils arrêtèrent vite tout mouvement, les sanglots de leur fille retentissant entre les murs. Leurs cœurs se déchirèrent violemment.

« David, j'en peux plus de l'entendre pleurer ! » Murmura Blanche en le fixant tristement.

« Je sais... Je suis dans le même cas... » Souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tous les soirs... Si ce n'est pas à cause d'un cauchemar, c'est autre chose... Je peux plus rester impuissante face à sa douleur... » Dit-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Patientons encore un peu... Il faut croire en ce remède. »

« Je veux revoir ma fille sourire... »

Le prince fixa intensément sa femme tout en lui caressant la joue puis il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il lui adressa un petit sourire en guise de soutien avant de voir Blanche se précipiter dans la chambre appartenant désormais à leur fille. Combien de temps mettra-t-elle pour la rassurer ? Il ne saurait le dire...

* * *

><p>Au manoir...<p>

Le repas était terminé depuis quelques minutes. Regina et Henry faisaient la vaisselle. Cette tâche finie, elle s'essuya les mains sur un torchon puis fit tourner la machine à café. Son fils s'accouda au plan de travail et la fixa intensément. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir son regard, depuis son retour, il n'arrêtait pas. Chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses paroles étaient analysés par ce dernier.

« Tu vas me dire, à la fin, ce qui se passe ? »

« Ça va maman ? » Demanda-t-il ignorant volontairement sa question.

« Je vais très bien ! » Souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux.

« Tu te rappelles d'un truc ? »

Avec pour but d'évacuer la colère grondant en elle, Regina respira profondément. Il le faisait exprès de ne jamais répondre à ses interrogations, elle n'en doutait plus.

« Non, toujours rien. Et sache, que tu seras le premier au courant, si ça me revient. Maintenant, arrête ton numéro, tout de suite ! »

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne sais pas, même pas un petit souvenir ? » Insista l'adolescent.

« Henry ! Arrête de me harceler de questions et de ne pas répondre à celles que je te pose. Que t'arrive-t-il ce soir ? » S'énerva Regina en le fixant, les sourcils froncés.

Il baissa immédiatement la tête, il avait oublié la discrétion dans ses espoirs. Il réfléchit rapidement à un mensonge.

« Rien... Rien... Juste que tu as vu Emma, aujourd'hui, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'aider... » Murmura le jeune homme, triste.

« Cela m'a valu surtout un mal de tête ! » S'exclama la brune et en l'observant, elle se radoucit immédiatement avant d'ajouter : « Mon chéri, je te promets de te le dire quand un souvenir fera son apparition... »

Il hocha la tête et la fixa de ses yeux brillants d'espoir. Elle lui caressa la joue et esquissa un léger sourire rassurant.

« Je monte me reposer. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Repose-toi bien maman. »

« Merci, bonne soirée Henry. »

Ils se quittèrent dans un silence pesant, ils savaient au fond d'eux que beaucoup de questions restées en suspens, des non-dits qui affectaient leur relation. Regina se rendit à l'étage et s'arrêta dans la salle de bain, elle se démaquilla lentement... Son regard se posa sur son reflet, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte des cernes noirs habillant ses yeux, ni même que l'épuisement marquait son visage... Elle détourna la tête de cette image surréaliste, n'ayant jamais vu telle caricature d'elle, même après la mort de Daniel. Enfin, d'après ses lointains souvenirs. Sur cette comparaison, la brune sortit dans le couloir totalement désemparée et se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua avant que Regina glisse lentement sur le sol, le dos appuyé à celle-ci. Tellement de fatigue engourdissait son corps que ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, celle-ci affectait également son esprit car il lui jouait des tours à faire des comparaisons entre son passé et aujourd'hui. La tasse de café, toujours dans sa main, Regina la porta à ses lèvres pour y boire quelques gorgées. Elle se perdait de jour en jour dans les méandres de son esprit, à ce rythme, les portes de l'asile s'ouvriraient pour l'enfermer à jamais. Une partie d'elle voulait tellement faire le mal autour d'elle. Comme pendant ses années glorieuses de cruauté, où sa haine pouvait se répandre sur chaque recoin du pays enchanté affectant chaque être vivant, où elle inspirait la peur à quiconque prononçait son nom. Une époque qui réalisait tous ses désirs, où tout homme rampait au sol pour être épargné...

« Que ces pensées ressemblent à ma mère... »

Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut, elle pouvait être tout mais pas sa mère ! Pourtant, cette rage vivait en elle et devenait difficile à contrôler dans certaines situations. Elle s'engouffrait sournoisement dans chacune de ses cellules pour imposer sa loi. Regina ferma les yeux, elle aimerait tellement arrêter de réfléchir, arrêter de penser tout simplement. Elle était fatiguée car cette colère se battait vigoureusement contre une autre partie d'elle... L'espoir, l'amour, malgré toutes ces années, ces sentiments vivaient cachés dans un coin, au fond de son cœur... Sûrement le seul endroit encore épargné par la noirceur de ses actes... Ses sentiments positifs l'empêchaient de redevenir totalement la « Méchante Reine », elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer entièrement quand elle se trouvait face aux autres, ils la poussaient vers un chemin rarement emprunté par cette dernière... Celui de la gentillesse, des excuses, des compliments... Cette partie de son cœur voulait voir des visages heureux, être réchauffée par un sourire amical, être rassurée par un regard bienveillant, ne plus vivre dans cette prison glacée...

Toujours perdue, les yeux dans le vague, Regina se leva péniblement du sol, le froid gagnant son corps. Elle laissa choir ses vêtements au fur et à mesure de sa marche pour enfiler ensuite un pyjama chaud. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent près du fauteuil où elle s'installa. Son mal de tête ne l'aidait guère à réfléchir, à éclaircir ce capharnaüm. Elle but quelques gorgées de son café, quasiment froid, avant de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Elle se noya dans l'obscurité apportée par une nuit sans lune et s'enfonça toujours plus profondément dans ses pensées. La brune cherchait toujours à analyser ce qu'elle avait ressenti en présence d'Emma... Ses sentiments se livraient une bataille acharnée à ce sujet et aucun d'eux semblait vouloir capituler. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses réflexions face à la blonde mais aussitôt dit, aussitôt elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle le remarquait de plus en plus en la côtoyant... Cette après-midi lui avait ouvert les yeux à ce sujet, voir Emma sourire, lui avait réchauffé le cœur et elle n'avait pas aimé être à l'origine des larmes décelées au fond de ses yeux.

« Comme tout cela peut être compliqué... » Murmura la brune en portant la main à son front.

Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié cet éternel sentiment de sérénité qui l'habitait à ses côtés, qui lui faisait oublier ses tourments et ses difficultés d'adaptation depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle perdait la notion du temps quand elle se noyait dans ses yeux émeraude et son cœur cherchait désespérément sa chaleur, son contact et surtout sa présence. Difficile à croire alors qu'elle lui vouait une haine sans frontière avant son accident. Ce constat ébranla les principes de Regina concernant le shérif de Storybrooke et malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour la détester, la brune s'avoua enfin que son corps dans sa généralité avait besoin d'elle. La brune ne supportait plus cette guerre incessante dans son for intérieur qui en rajoutait à son épuisement physique et moral. Être près de la blonde représentait pour Regina la seule solution pour apaiser ses tourments, enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une meilleure option... Cette idée la chamboula et malgré ses conclusions, elle préféra rester sur ses positions pour tenter par ses propres moyens de parvenir à un équilibre mental avant d'admettre quoi que ce soit concernant Miss Swan...

* * *

><p>Deux jours... Deux jours qu'Henry fliquait littéralement sa mère dès son arrivé du lycée pour voir un quelconque changement de comportement. Il ne pensait qu'à cela, il espérait de toutes ses forces que les herbes leur effet mais en vain. Rien. Le seul changement notable était que sa mère préférait travailler au manoir au lieu de se rendre à l'hôtel de ville... Troisième jour, Henry profita de son après-midi de libre pour espionner davantage celle-ci, mais déchanta au fil des minutes en voyant sa mère, fidèle à elle-même. Furieux, Henry entra brutalement dans sa chambre. Il savait rester patient et calme, mais il avait tellement mis d'espérance en ce remède qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère. Il s'assit sur son lit et enferma son visage entre ses mains... Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Rumpelstiltskin se trompait rarement pourtant quand il proposait une solution ! Il voulait hurler sa déception autant que sa tristesse, toute sa famille devra repartir de zéro maintenant et ils n'avaient pas tellement d'option face à l'amnésie de Regina. Il souhaitait ardemment revoir ses mères ensemble, de reformer une famille unie... Rien que les souvenirs le faisaient horriblement souffrir, il ne pouvait accepter de vivre dans ces conditions et continuellement se réfugier dans les réminiscences du passé. Rapidement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il se laissa submerger par sa détresse...<p>

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et passa ses bras autour de lui puis elle lui demanda d'une voix basse :

« Mon chéri, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Sa mère pouvait être près de lui, Henry n'arrivait pas à calmer ses sanglots, il se blottit dans ses bras.

« Maman... Je... » Il hésita.

« Parles-moi, n'aie pas peur. »

« Je veux qu'Emma revienne à la maison... » Murmura le jeune homme, la voix tremblante.

La brune se recula légèrement pour mieux plonger son regard dans le sien baignant de larmes.

« Henry, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire mais... Moi, j'ai besoin de vous avoir toutes les deux près de moi. »

« Comme tu viens si bien de le dire… Pour ma part, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Miss Swan mette les pieds ici. » Annonça Regina, le regard sûr.

L'adolescent se leva d'un bond, furieux :

« Et comprends que je ne supporte plus cette situation ! »

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. » Dit la brune calmement.

« Non ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre de voir mes parents comme ça et d'être au milieu, sans aucun espoir ! » Cria-t-il, les yeux noircis et cerclés de rouge.

« Calme-toi, Henry. S'il te plait. »

Regina se leva et essaya de s'approcher de lui. Le jeune homme se recula immédiatement.

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Je veux qu'Emma rentre à la maison ! » Il porta sa main à son front pour réfléchir avant d'ajouter : « Maman, fais un effort. Regarde les photos, essaye de te souvenir, de retrouver ton ancienne vie ! »

« Henry, c'est compliqué. » S'exclama la brune, surprise par sa réaction.

« Apprends à connaître Emma, tu l'as aimé une fois, tu peux recommencer... S'il te plait, essaye... » Finit-il dans un murmure.

« C'est beaucoup me demander. »

« Pour moi, maman. Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? » Demanda le jeune homme, un dernier espoir au fond des yeux.

La mairesse resta sans voix, elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle y avait pensé, mais ne pouvait décider dans la seconde, il lui fallait encore du temps. Elle baissa la tête en guise de réponse et ne préféra pas voir la désillusion s'afficher sur le visage de son fils.

« Ça ne sert à rien de te parler ! Je vais voir Emma. » Dit-il, déçu alors que ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité.

« Henry ! Reste... » Demanda-t-elle tristement.

« Je rentrerai ce soir... Mais ne m'attends pas pour le dîner. »

Il claqua la porte, sans un regard pour sa mère. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne pour ne pas regretter d'éventuelles paroles blessantes.

Regina fixa quelques secondes la porte, sous le choc. Elle s'assit finalement sur le lit, abasourdie, les mots de son fils tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Elle prit entre ses bras un de ses t-shirts et des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, les premières depuis son réveil. Allait-elle le perdre pour la deuxième fois ? À cette pensée, ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Une immense tristesse la submergea et elle éprouva une détresse sans limites en se remémorant celle d'Henry... Toute cette histoire était si invraisemblable pour elle, comment faire pour l'accepter ? De toute manière, il fallait qu'elle réagisse pour le bien de son fils ainsi que le sien. Malheureusement Regina se sentait piégée. L'amertume de ses larmes lui brûlait les yeux alors qu'elles devenaient incontrôlables...

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard...<p>

Le shérif entra dans le restaurant, au bord de l'implosion. Elle venait de passer la moitié de l'après-midi à consoler Henry. Il avait débarqué au commissariat en catastrophe. David et elle, surpris tout d'abord, avaient décidé de le ramener à l'appartement pour qu'ils s'expliquent dans un lieu réconfortant. Une fois la situation sous contrôle, Emma avait choisi de sortir pour ne pas craquer devant lui et prendre du recul. Elle devait envisager une autre solution, à tout prix et quoi de mieux que des amis pour l'aider dans cette tâche. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et prit place sur une chaise du bar. Ruby ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez.

« Salut toi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? »

« Salut ! » Souffla la blonde.

« Un whisky et bien dosé, s'il te plait. »

« Ola ! Toi, ça ne va pas ! Je reviens de suite. »

La louve s'éloigna quelques secondes pour préparer la commande avant de revenir et de s'installer en face de son amie.

« Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe ! »

« Les herbes de Gold n'ont pas marché... » Expliqua Emma en prenant une grande gorgée d'alcool puis ajouta : « Et Henry a débarqué au poste en larmes ! J'en ai ras le bol de cette histoire ! »

« Merde ! » S'exclama la grande brune tout en réfléchissant. « Et il est où, Henry ? »

« Avec David... Ils sont si proches ces deux-là, qu'il saura le rassurer. »

« Ok ! C'est déjà bien ça ! Mais il doit bien avoir une solution pour Regina ? »

« Je ne fais que la chercher ! Et je mettais tous mes espoirs dans ces putains de plantes ! »

Emma tenta de garder son calme avant qu'une véritable tempête ne se déchaîne dans son corps. Elle but d'une traite la fin de son verre, l'alcool l'aidant à maîtriser ses nerfs même si cela rendait ses pensées confuses.

« C'est rare qu'un truc de Rumpel ne fonctionne pas mais nous serons là pour t'aider... » Dit Ruby dans un petit sourire amical.

« Merci Rub' ! » La blonde lui rendit son sourire.

Un petit silence s'installa, les deux jeunes femmes réfléchissaient à une issue possible.

« Et tu as parlé à Gold ? Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé dans le dosage ou un truc comme ça ? » Demanda la louve.

« Oui, je l'ai appelé avant de venir et non, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible... Belle va nous en dire plus dès son arrivée. »

« Ok ! Et avec sa connaissance des livres en tout genre, elle pourra peut-être avoir une idée pour la suite ! »

« Pas bête ! » S'exclama Emma, son amie venait de lui donner un peu d'espoir.

« Bon, en attendant, tu veux manger ou autre ? »

« Un autre verre, s'il te plait. »

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur conversation, elle tournait essentiellement autour de Regina et de leur couple. Comment rapprochaient les amoureuses ? Quel déclencheur utilisé ? Un lieu, une photo, une odeur mais elle se demandait surtout lequel marcherait sur la reine ?

Une trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent, avant de voir débarquer dans le restaurant, Belle. Elle les rejoignit immédiatement et expliqua les conclusions de Gold. Pour lui et d'après son expérience, le problème viendrait d'ailleurs. Il avait utilisé les feuilles des meilleures plantes favorisant la mémoire, stimulant les neurones de cette région du cerveau. Avec cette concoction, tout homme aurait recouvré quelques bribes de souvenir dans le pire des cas. Gold pensait sincèrement que ce blocage relevait d'un autre domaine de compétence, autre que médical ainsi qu'herboriste, mais il n'était pas en mesure, pour l'instant, de donner plus de précision.

Emma souffla de désespoir à la fin du discours de Belle puis posa son front sur ses bras replié. Elle ne voyait vraiment aucune issue heureuse au fur à mesure que les semaines passaient et éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à se battre. Prête à le saisir, la résignation guettait son cœur.

Ses deux amies ne supportaient pas de la voir dans cet état, elles se regardèrent avec un air désolé gravé sur le visage. De savoir Regina et Emma séparées alors qu'elles allaient si bien ensemble leur fendait le cœur, elles n'aimaient pas cette situation et ses conséquences. Ruby et Belle ne pouvaient pas laisser leur amie comme cela, alors elles lui remontèrent le moral, disant qu'Emma n'était pas femme à se laisser abattre, qu'abandonner ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Le cœur de la blonde donnait entièrement raison à ses amies, elle se sentait juste découragée par ses tentatives infructueuses et leurs mots réconfortants lui donnèrent la force de poursuivre ce combat sans fin. Elle devait se battre pour elle, pour Henry mais surtout pour Regina. Pour qu'elle redevienne la femme tant appréciée des habitants de Storybrooke.

Elles continuèrent de discuter encore une bonne heure, Ruby et Belle voulaient l'encourager au maximum avant de la laisser repartir auprès des siens. Puis les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules alors qu'Emma partait au volant de sa voiture de fonction. Granny arriva à ce moment pour venir aux nouvelles et elles racontèrent en détail le plan échoué, autant que les conclusions de Rumpelstiltskin.

« Vous croyez qu'il y a une chance pour que tout s'arrange ? »

« Aucune idée, grand-mère... »

« Regina a beau être ce qu'elle est, c'est notre reine et elle fait partie de notre communauté. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras pour autant ! »

« On n'a jamais dis ça ! » S'exclama la louve. « Continuons de chercher une solution et suivant les événements à venir, peut-être, qu'une idée apparaîtra. »

« Je savais bien que tu pouvais être intelligente même dans tes jupes trop courtes ! » S'exclama Granny, ironique. « Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir ! »

Belle rigola doucement suivie rapidement par la grand-mère sous le regard étonné de Ruby. Cette dernière tira la langue à ses deux interlocutrices et finalement un fou rire éclata entre elles, décontractant l'atmosphère de cette conversation. Une fois, le calme revenu, Granny leur demanda :

« Et à votre avis, est-ce que nous continuons d'organiser la fête ? »

« Peut-être pourrions-nous la repousser avec tous ces bouleversements ? Ca risque d'être plus compliqué. » Dit Belle en baissant la tête.

« Non ! Justement, ça serait l'occasion rêvée pour stimuler la mémoire de Regina. »

« Ruby n'a pas tort et puis j'ai déjà réglé pas mal de détails avec elle avant son accident. » Argumenta la vieille dame.

Belle les regarda à tour de rôles avant de hocher la tête, un petit sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Et puis, si on s'y met tous avec une dose de bonne volonté, on en est entièrement capable. » Rajouta-t-elle, enthousiaste.

« Exactement ! » S'exclama la louve.

« Mais avant, il faudra en parler à Emma. » Dit Granny.

« Oui, elle pourrait trouver cette fête inappropriée après ce drame. »

La grand-mère et sa petite-fille acquiescèrent à la phrase de Belle. Elles ne devaient pas prendre les choses en main avant d'obtenir l'accord du shérif...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine^^<strong>


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez fini tous les préparatifs de Noël ! En tout cas, pour ce chapitre, nous entamons une nouvelle étape dans leur relation étrange !**

**Je vous laisse donc le découvrir et vous souhaites à tous de passer de bonne fêtes ! :)**

* * *

><p>Au manoir... Deux jours plus tard, milieu d'après-midi...<p>

La mairesse entra dans son bureau, un café en main et s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir pour se replonger dans un dossier sensible. Une heure passa dans un calme quasi religieux jusqu'au moment, où Regina prit les quelques feuilles composant le dossier pour les jeter à travers la pièce. Elle se leva brutalement, faisant cogner son fauteuil contre la baie vitrée avant de passer nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux. Faisant les cent pas dans son bureau, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour terminer le dossier, mais une telle colère ne lui ressemblait pas surtout pour de la paperasse. Elle voulait tout casser, utiliser la magie, libérer cette haine prenant possession d'elle, à cet instant. Son corps réclamait cette délivrance, tout de suite. Elle respira à plusieurs reprises, rapidement, essayant de faire revenir le calme dans son corps. Plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se perdait dans les dédales de son esprit, dans les tourments de son cœur. Regina le savait, elle s'enfonçait dans la folie, ne se reconnaissait plus, autant dans ses paroles que dans ses actes. Qui devenait-elle entre ses excès de colère et ses passades larmoyantes ?

La brune mit plusieurs longues minutes à faire le vide dans son esprit ainsi que de reprendre un souffle normal. Ensuite seulement, elle alla chercher le dossier éparpillé dans la pièce. Le tout rassemblé, en se relevant, son regard tomba sur l'album photo qu'Henry avait voulu lui montrer. Il devait l'avoir oublié. Elle l'ignora quelques secondes, juste assez pour déposer son travail sur le bureau avant de venir le récupérer. Celui-ci entre ses mains, aussitôt la déferlante d'émotions agitant son corps, s'apaisa. De ses yeux, elle scruta chaque détail de la couverture décorée par ses soins, à l'évidence. Elle appréhendait fortement ce qu'elle allait découvrir mais était comme happée par ce dernier. Une envie irrésistible l'invita à se plonger dans cette vie qui ne lui appartenait pas, d'explorer pour la première fois, depuis son réveil, les traces de son passé oublié, sans préjugé.

Regina s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et remonta ses jambes puis posa l'album sur ses genoux. Son souffle s'accéléra sous l'angoisse qui fit également tressaillir son corps alors que lentement et du bout des doigts, la brune ouvrit le recueil.

Elle hoqueta de surprise en découvrant, en page de présentation, la même photo qui séjournait à l'hôtel de ville, qui, il fallait l'admettre, était particulièrement réussie. Elle tourna la page et observa attentivement chaque photo tout en les redessinant du doigt. Elle analysa son sourire, son regard et essaya de déchiffrer l'ambiance au moment des clichés Joyeux, heureux ou taquin. Mais au fil des pages et des photos de vacances à la plage défilant devant ses yeux, Regina oublia ses détails pour seulement les contempler avec admiration. Suivant les photos, un sourire étirait ses lèvres ou son regard brillait de mille feux. Elle pouvait voir Henry jouer une partie de volley ou encore l'amour illuminé dans les yeux de la blonde. Sans s'en rendre compte, la brune passa beaucoup de temps sur les photos la réunissant avec le shérif, un sentiment joyeux l'envahissait à chaque découverte et dès qu'elle finit l'album, ce fut pour mieux recommencer... Elle semblait si heureuse sur ces clichés d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie, tellement contraire à ce qu'elle vivait, aujourd'hui...

Regina releva la tête alors qu'elle refermait le recueil pour la deuxième fois, elle ferma les yeux savourant cet instant de paix enveloppant son cœur, ses pensées. Pourquoi ressentait-elle cela juste en admirant des photos ? Pourquoi ce sentiment apparaissait au « contact » de la blonde ? Elle se remémora cette discussion dans l'appartement de Blanche, cette confusion et sa fuite alors qu'elle avait oublié le temps en sa compagnie. Pour des raisons encore inconnues et mystérieuses, elle s'était sentie bien, tellement sereine...

« Je veux retrouver cet apaisement... » Murmura la brune, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se rappeler alors qu'inconsciemment elle caressait délicatement la couverture de l'album. Savourant toujours cette accalmie, ses mains portèrent le livre contre sa poitrine. Elle devait faire revenir Miss Swan dans le manoir pour son équilibre mental et également pour son fils, elle ne voulait pas le perdre...

* * *

><p>La brune venait de finir la vaisselle du déjeuner alors qu'elle entendit Henry arriver dans son dos. Elle se retourna et lui sourit largement puis alla ranger son tablier. Elle devrait lui dire ? Ou en faire une surprise ? Elle hésitait depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision sur le retour de la blonde au manoir. Regina porta son regard sur son fils pour l'observer, il prit un goûter puis le fourra dans son sac, il devait rejoindre sa copine pour toute l'après-midi. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et il lui sourit, à son tour, alors qu'il refermait les placards de la cuisine. Regina décida de lui faire la surprise et elle se réjouissait d'avance de l'engouement de son fils quand il verrait Miss Swan.<p>

« Bon maman, je file ! » S'exclama Henry.

« D'accord mon chéri, à ce soir alors ? »

« Oui pour le dîner. »

Il s'avança et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, elle le retint par le bras.

« Ne sois pas en retard. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas man, à ce soir ! »

« À ce soir ! »

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire. Regina le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée pour ensuite le voir filer au volant de sa voiture, une petite boule nerveuse nouant toujours son estomac. Elle referma la porte dès qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision puis se plaça au milieu du salon, son regard balaya la pièce avant qu'elle n'aille prendre son téléphone portable pour numéroter.

_"Bébé ?"_

_"Miss Swan..."_

* * *

><p>Au même moment... En centre ville...<p>

_"Ok. J'arrive... Tut... Tut..."_

Emma fixa son téléphone comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Elle s'affala lourdement dans le canapé sous le regard interrogateur de ses parents. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous le choc que ressentit la blonde. Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient à une vitesse fulgurante, son cœur battait la chamade et des vertiges la saisirent. Ces mots, elle les avait tellement espérés, chaque minute depuis son départ, qu'elle n'y croyait plus. Emma était tellement étonnée, que pendant sa conversation, sa femme avait été obligée de lui répéter trois fois. Alors que cette phrase tournait en boucle, un sentiment de joie s'insinua doucement dans son cœur. Si, sa tête refusait d'admettre la vérité, le rythme effréné de ce dernier l'acceptait sans condition.

« Je rentre à la maison... » Chuchota la blonde, les yeux dans le vague.

Ses parents s'avancèrent vers le canapé, ils ne comprenaient pas le comportement de leur fille. Ils tendirent l'oreille pour déchiffrer ses murmures alors que leur inquiétude grandissait. David s'accroupit en face d'Emma puis l'observa quelques secondes. Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa femme qui attendait impatiemment, il n'osait croire ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Emma sortit de sa transe à ce contact, elle le fixa intensément.

« Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'un large sourire étira ses lèvres et elle l'attira brusquement dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Il faillit tomber et dans ce mouvement, il comprit immédiatement, il l'enlaça à son tour. Blanche regarda la scène, interdite, retenant son souffle puis chercha à interpréter leur expression. Plongée dans la confusion, elle fronça les sourcils et demanda vivement :

« Vous allez m'expliquer !? »

« Pardon Mary-Margaret... Regina veut qu'Emma rentre au manoir ! » Justifia David, tout sourire.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama la blonde, heureuse.

Cette dernière tendit un bras et fit un signe à sa mère pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Le blond et sa femme ne comprenaient pas ce revirement de situation, mais ils se poseraient des questions plus tard. Ce n'était pas le moment adéquat puis le sourire d'Emma leur suffisait amplement. Il effaçait, en un clin d'œil, leur impuissance face à ces longues journées de larmes remplies de détresse et de désespoir.

* * *

><p>La voiture de police emprunta son itinéraire préféré et la conductrice savoura allégrement ce trajet. Elle roula doucement s'imprégnant des sensations du « Retour chez soi » avec bonheur et fit abstraction de la petite boule nerveuse au creux de son estomac. Elle savait que la brune n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire donc toute cette histoire n'était pas terminée. Pendant le trajet, Emma se demanda si elle arriverait à garder ses distances avec sa femme et refréner son envie de l'embrasser, de la câliner. Toutes ses réactions seront sans cesse des épreuves et elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à les surmonter.<p>

Elle arrêta sa voiture devant l'allée et observa la demeure s'ériger devant ses yeux, quelques secondes. Déjà, trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Lieu de tous ses fantasmes, de toutes ses joies, de ses crises de colère. Emma respira profondément pour se donner du courage et sortit de la voiture chargeant ses sacs de vêtements sur les bras. Elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et avant qu'elle ne sonne, Regina lui ouvrit. Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement en la découvrant dans l'encadrement de la porte, resplendissante et charismatique comme à son habitude.

« Miss Swan... »

« Mon amour, je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée... »

« Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, je le fais pour Henry ! » Expliqua précipitamment la brune.

Quelques secondes, les deux femmes se fixèrent silencieusement puis la maîtresse des lieux s'effaça de l'entrée tout en esquissant un léger sourire crispé. Emma comprit le message implicite et s'avança dans le vestibule. Un mélange de senteur chatouilla ses narines, autant l'odeur du cuir, des produits ménagers que le parfum fruité de Regina. Ils l'enivrèrent, lui faisant revivre ses émotions, ses sensations liées à cette maison. Un profond trouble la saisit et la blonde savait qu'il ne la quitterait pas de sitôt.

Regina referma la porte du manoir, légèrement anxieuse de devoir accepter la présence du shérif dans son foyer pour une raison aussi obscure que mystérieuse, mais devait admettre qu'à ses côtés, la tension de son corps s'apaisait immédiatement. Elle passa devant Emma en lui indiquant l'étage de la main.

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre pour votre installation. »

« Tu sais, je connais la maison ! » S'indigna le shérif.

« Pas dans ma réalité. » Enchérit Regina.

Emma souffla en fronçant les sourcils, prise au dépourvu par cet accueil glacial, puis ajouta :

« Et bien, ça promet ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent durement, aucune d'elles ne voulant perdre ce combat muet. La tension grimpa dangereusement entre elles. Après quelques minutes, elles montèrent à l'étage dans le silence, un choix judicieux pour éviter d'envenimer la situation. Le shérif suivit de près Regina qui entra dans une chambre d'ami. Une légère odeur de renfermé lui attaqua les narines alors elle tira les rideaux puis ouvrit la grande fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. À l'évidence, elle ne l'avait pas assez ventilée ce matin.

« Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. » Dit la brune en marchant vers l'entrée de la chambre. « Au cas où, je serai dans mon bureau. »

« Ouais, sinon, je fais comme chez moi ! » S'exclama Emma avec un léger sourire, en posant ses sacs au sol.

« Sauf que vous ne l'êtes pas. N'oubliez pas que je vous tolère dans cette maison seulement pour le bien d'Henry. »

« Vu comme tu me le rappelles, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher durant de longues secondes. Ne pouvant camoufler son trouble plus longtemps, Regina décida de partir.

« Bébé ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où est notre fils ? » Demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Avec Grace, il ne rentre que ce soir. »

La blonde hocha la tête puis vit disparaître sa femme. Elle observa la chambre dans ses moindres détails, elle n'utilisait que très peu cette chambre avant l'accident et cette dernière était étonnée de se retrouver ici. Elle haussa les épaules et ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit dénudé de draps et de couvertures, le tout se trouvant plier sur un petit canapé à proximité. Elle secoua la tête devant ce geste implicite, soudain, un vent froid s'engouffra dans la chambre. Un long frisson la saisit et ne voulant pas finir glacée, elle alla fermer la fenêtre rapidement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les draps et décida de faire son lit. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle s'allongea sur le dos en mettant ses bras sous sa tête. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à Regina qui avait répondu inconsciemment à son petit surnom.

* * *

><p>Au même moment...<p>

La brune s'enferma dans son bureau tout en plaquant son dos contre le bois de la porte. Elle mit une main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre à un rythme régulier, enfin. Elle soupira de soulagement malgré la tension de leur échange, la savoir entre ses murs calmait son angoisse, tranquillisait son esprit. Une partie d'elle se réjouissait de l'installation d'Emma et cela s'accompagnait d'une sensation étrange, mais fort agréable qui se diffusait dans son corps. Elle se rappela le sourire éclatant de la blonde sur le perron à son arrivée, et s'étonna de ressentir encore les effets des notes légères de son parfum. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le plafond de son bureau. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations tandis qu'une foule de questions lui martelait la tête. Toutes ces sensations liées au shérif, ne corroboraient pas du tout sa thèse sur le sort subi par la ville entière. Avec le temps et ses découvertes, cette idée n'avait plus de sens surtout que sa magie ne l'alertait pas et pourtant elle restait attentive à la moindre fluctuation d'énergie. Doucement, cette déduction ébranla sa perception de son environnement et Regina réalisa qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée sur toute la ligne, suite à cela d'autres questions envahirent son esprit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir alors qu'elle retrouvait un semblant d'équilibre...

* * *

><p>Emma se balada lentement dans le manoir comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le découvrait. Elle observa chaque détail de la décoration, s'impreignit de chaque odeur comme au détour de la salle de bain, se remémorant des instants marquant de sa vie avec Regina. Comme le nombre de fois où Henry se faisait reprendre alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers, une crise de jalousie de la part de sa femme dans le salon parce qu'elle était rentrée tard d'une soirée. Emma sourit tandis que tous ses souvenirs remontaient les uns après les autres dans son esprit. Beaucoup de moment heureux, d'autre moins mais faisant intégralement partie de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne voulait rien oublié, dans le cas, où Regina ne retrouverait jamais la mémoire. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra violemment et une douleur profonde lui lacéra le ventre, celle-ci s'accentua quand elle remarqua que tout objet leur appartenant, véhiculant des souvenirs avaient disparu du manoir. La blonde fronça les sourcils et à l'aide de sa main se frotta le front essayant de dissiper sa peine grandissante...<p>

Quelques heures plus tard...

La brune sortit de son bureau pour s'adonner à sa passion la cuisine. Mais elle s'arrêta nette en voyant la blonde assise sur le sofa, une manette dans les mains. Elle avait été tellement absorbée dans son travail de Maire, qu'elle en avait oublié sa présence ici. Ses pas l'amenèrent près du canapé, elle l'observa quelques secondes, concentrée avec une lèvre pincée entre ses dents alors qu'elle passait un niveau difficile, à l'évidence. Regina secoua la tête, complètement ahurie alors qu'elle revoyait son fils dans la même position avec les mêmes mimiques gravées sur le visage.

« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire un samedi après-midi ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, le ton sec.

« Je t'aurais bien amené faire une balade mais je savais déjà ta réponse ! » Dit simplement la blonde, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

« Il y a en a qui travaille, vous savez ! »

« Je le sais, mon amour. Et moi, faut bien que je m'occupe, non ? »

« Certes mais un bon livre, vous serait plus bénéfique. »

« J'étais presque à la fin du jeu avant que tu me foutes dehors alors je le finis maintenant... » Souffla la blonde, exaspérée.

« Donc vous aimez vous abrutir sur un jeu vidéo. » Répliqua Regina en relevant un sourcil.

Emma mit le jeu en pause puis reporta son attention sur la brune, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur.

« Sérieusement, j'ai besoin de me détendre, tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis ton accident ! »

L'intonation abrupte de la blonde surprit Regina, mais elle ne se démonta pas et contre-attaqua :

« Et moi donc ! Vous y pensez ! » S'exclama-t-elle mais sa voix prit un ton neutre avant d'ajouter : « Dans tous les cas, ne prenez pas trop vos aises dans cette maison. »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis chez moi aussi. Il faudra t'y faire ! » Dit la blonde en se levant.

Elles se jetèrent un regard empli de colère, elles n'arrivaient pas à aligner plus de deux mots sans s'envoyer balader. Même pas une journée sous le même toit, que la communication semblait rompu, on dirait deux styles de langage diamétralement opposés. Regina se maîtrisa au mieux avant de tourner les talons et de se réfugier dans la cuisine. Emma, quant à elle, se rassit rageusement sur le canapé et reprit sa partie. Difficile de différencier sa vie d'hier et d'aujourd'hui alors qu'Emma se retrouvait dans la même maison avec physiquement la même femme. Elle faisait un amalgame et s'embrouillait entre ses réactions, ses pensées, ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>L'heure du repas approcha et Henry se dépêcha pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il gara vivement sa voiture dans un crissement de pneu puis se précipita à l'intérieur. Il appela sa mère à plusieurs reprises. Aucune réponse, il s'étonna et marcha vers la cuisine.<p>

« Maman ? Désolé, je ne... »

Il s'arrêta subitement quand son regard croisa celui de sa mère biologique. Son souffle resta en suspend et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements sous le choc de cette vision qu'il n'espérait plus. Il les regarda lui sourire tendrement tandis que son visage s'illuminait d'une joie extrême. Emma se leva de sa chaise et écarta les bras, il vint s'y engouffrer promptement alors que ses yeux, pleins de larmes, se posèrent sur Regina.

« Je suis si heureux de te voir à la maison ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue.

« Moi aussi, gamin, je suis contente d'être là. »

Il la serra, de nouveau, dans ses bras puis se tourna vers la brune, un air interrogateur.

« Maman ? Emma est là pour le repas ? Ou… »

« Elle s'installe à la maison, mon chéri. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Si je te le dis ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Henry ouvrit grand les yeux, il n'osait plus espérer, mais ces mots prononcés de sa bouche, lui fit réaliser que son rêve devenait réalité. Toute tension dans son corps se dissipa en même temps que son cœur jubilait à cette annonce. Il contourna le bar puis se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva du sol ne pouvant contenir son bonheur.

« Merci maman ! Merci ! »

« Tu es devenu fort, dis donc ! » Rigola la brune alors qu'elle sentait le sol, à nouveau, sous ses pieds.

« Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? On est redevenu une famille ? » Demanda le jeune homme, surexcité.

Un silence pesant s'abattit suite à cette question. Il les regarda à tour de rôle puis Henry comprit face au mutisme d'Emma et à son visage fermé. Il reporta son attention sur la brune et l'interrogea du regard.

« Nous serons en quelques sorte en collocation... » Déclara Regina.

La blonde souffla alors qu'elle jeta un regard triste à sa femme qui ne manqua pas de la fixer durement.

« C'est ça en colloc ! » Ironisa Emma.

« Mais on reste ensemble, maintenant ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Ouais, gamin ! »

« C'est un début ! »

Il sourit largement, content de les revoir dans la même pièce, quoiqu'il sentît leur entente fragile. Henry remarqua juste à l'instant qu'une tension palpable subsistait entre elles, il ne s'en formalisa pas et prit la brune dans ses bras puis invita la blonde à les rejoindre. Cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement et profita de ce câlin pour être à proximité de sa femme. Elle effleura du bout des doigts, le dos de sa main mais son recul lui brisa le cœur. Regina lui jeta un regard noir alors que celui de la blonde exprimait une profonde tristesse. Maintenant qu'il était presque aussi grand qu'elles, Henry ne remarqua pas leur comportement, son euphorie lui cachant les signes du malaise.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table après un coup de fil à ses amis pour repousser leur rendez-vous. Une atmosphère difficile et pesante plana au-dessus d'eux au début du repas. Le jeune homme en profita pour les observer, elles semblaient nerveuses et au bord de la dispute. Il resta silencieux tandis qu'il voyait les regards meurtriers de la mairesse à l'égard d'Emma qui ne bronchait pas et gardait une pointe de tendresse sur le visage. Il avait l'impression de remonter plusieurs années en arrière quand il faisait son maximum pour les rapprocher. Henry ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée mais il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans ce genre de situation plus qu'étrange. Il décida de mettre un peu de bonne humeur pendant ce repas en racontant des histoires drôles du lycée. Sa technique marcha du feu de dieu et l'atmosphère s'allégea quand des rires résonnèrent dans le salon. La fin du repas se déroula dans le calme avec un minimum d'animosité, les deux jeunes femmes faisant un effort surhumain pour voir leur fils heureux.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser ! » S'exclama-t-il en débarrassant son assiette.

« Tu rentres à quelle heure, mon chéri ? »

« Justement, j'aimerais dépasser le couvre feu ce soir ! »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » Annonça Regina, catégorique.

« Ben, là, ce soir, je vais voir mes potes et je rentre toujours avant eux... » Dit-il avec un air de petit garçon. « S'il-te-plait. »

« C'est toujours non ! »

« Bébé, laisse-le, ils doivent le vanner sur ça ! » S'exclama Emma en buvant un peu de vin.

« 22h30, c'est largement suffisant. » Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard menaçant.

La suite de la conversation se joua comme un match de ping-pong, où chacune d'elles se renvoyaient des piques sarcastiques sans baisser leur défense. N'osant intervenir, Henry resta muet comme une carpe, il savait que la situation était tendue mais n'imaginait pas à tel point, pour si peu de chose de surcroît. Il pouvait discerner la colère, le désespoir dans leur voix et sentait une grande nervosité dans leur geste. D'un coup, Emma se tourna vers son fils.

« Henry, je t'autorise à rentrer à minuit, ok ? Comme avant, le samedi soir. » Déclara-t-elle en débarrassant son assiette.

« De quel droit, osez-vous outre passer mon autorité ! » S'indigna Regina en la suivant à la cuisine.

Henry n'attendit pas son reste et il sortit précipitamment avant de se faire harponner par sa mère. Il ne voulait pas non plus se retrouver mêlé à cette querelle alors qu'il sentait qu'un autre problème se jouait derrière ces mots. La porte d'entrée claqua pendant que des cris s'élevaient de la cuisine.

« Je te rappelle que je suis sa mère aussi, j'ai le droit de prendre ce genre de décision ! »

« Et je le suis également ! » S'écria Regina, à bout de nerf.

« Une mère qui croit encore que son fils à 11 ans ! »

La brune resta muette, le regard perdu, un instant. Elle venait de perdre la bataille. Emma n'en resta pas là et ajouta plus calmement :

« Et pourquoi, ne pas lui avoir parlé de cette histoire d'essai ? »

« Car il nous a interrompu en pleine négociation. »

« Quelle négociation ?! À peine arrivée, tu veux déjà me foutre dehors ! » Souffla la blonde, épuisée.

« Non, c'est une période d'essai, ne jouez pas sur les mots, Miss Swan. Si notre cohabitation se déroule à l'exemple d'aujourd'hui... » La brune prit une profonde inspiration pour dire ses mots : « Nous y mettrons un terme. »

« Bon retour chez soi ! » Ironisa Emma alors que son cœur se brisait, elle ajouta la voix tremblante : « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, ma femme me manque... »

Regina préféra rester silencieuse, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Sa haine contre la blonde était sans limites, mais elle contrôla de son mieux cette violence qui se déchaînait dans son corps. La brune savait que si elles continuaient à se disputer de la sorte, elle pourrait faire une erreur qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie.

Toutes deux sentaient que la rage de cet échange laisserait des traces, mais tout était dit, la pression autant que la colère s'échappaient pour ne laisser qu'épuisement et tristesse. Regina regarda s'éloigner Emma dans le salon, tête baissée, mais cette dernière réapparut aussitôt.

« Juste une question, je ne veux plus me battre. Où as-tu mis tous nos souvenirs ? »

« Dans la chambre principale, ils sont dans un coin de la pièce. »

« Merci... »

Emma repartit après un dernier regard attristé sur la brune. Elle monta lentement les escaliers et se posta devant la porte de la chambre. Une forte appréhension paralysa son corps, mais elle ressentait le besoin de tenir entre ses mains, de voir de ses yeux, les restes de leur amour. Elle pénétra dans la pièce au bout d'interminables minutes, mais ne s'attarda pas. Emma s'assit, ensuite, au milieu de son lit puis éparpilla tous les albums autour de ses jambes. Comment allait-elle différencier ces deux Regina ? Comment faire pour que celle se trouvant en bas ne prenne pas les souvenirs de son ancienne femme ? Un tas de question tiraillèrent son esprit et ses sentiments se mélangèrent plongeant son cœur dans le chaos... Déjà au bord des larmes, il lui fallut seulement quelques photos pour éclater en sanglots, la douleur emportant tout sur son passage...

Regina monta à l'étage après avoir passer ses nerfs sur la vaisselle ainsi que sur le nettoyage inutile de la cuisine. Elle ne comprenait pas cet excès de colère, mais les réactions d'Emma l'avaient encouragée à prononcer des mots dépassant largement ses pensées. Maintenant, qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de calme, elle voulait se détendre dans sa chambre avec un bon livre. Mais avant de rejoindre son lit, un bruit attira son attention. Curieuse, elle avança doucement, le son guidant ses pas jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Son oreille se colla silencieusement au bois pour entendre les sanglots étouffés de son occupant. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que sa main se posa sur sa bouche. Paralysée par la douleur foudroyant son cœur , Regina mit plusieurs minutes pour que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner. Elle pouvait entendre son prénom murmuré entre deux soubresauts. Toujours dans le silence, son front prit appui sur la porte et sa main s'y posa à plat, également. La première réaction de son corps était d'aller l'enlacer, de faire sécher ses larmes qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Regina préféra rester plantée devant cette fichue porte, des larmes silencieuses humidifiant ses joues...

Vue de l'extérieur, la scène était tragique, deux cœurs meurtris hurlant leur souffrance, mais l'entêtement de leur propriétaire les condamnant chacune à la solitude...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Et voilà une fin de chapitre pas très joyeuse, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les chapitres suivants seront sous de meilleurs auspices :)<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine et joyeux noël ! :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vous avez passé un bon Noël ! Reçu plein de cadeaux^^ Du côté de cette fanfiction, je vous annonce qu'elle est finie et idem pour la correction :) Oui, j'avais beaucoup d'avance avant de vous la présenter car il y a en tout 19 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. **

**Encore un grand merci à ma bêta : SwanQueen20 ! Et merci à vous, cher lecteur, lectrice pour votre soutien ! En espérant que je n'ai perdu personne en route^^**

**Allez passons aux choses sérieuses ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin...<p>

Emma se réveilla doucement avec l'odeur alléchante des pancakes planant dans l'air. Elle respira profondément, savourant les arômes sucrés qui lui donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Elle voulut se rendormir après la nuit agitée qu'elle venait de passer mais ne put résister à l'attrait de ces délices. Ses jambes l'emmenèrent difficilement dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et éclaircir ses idées embrouillées puis elle descendit. Au bruit sortant de la cuisine, Emma savait que le petit-déjeuner était bientôt terminé. La colère de la veille envolée, une légère appréhension noua son estomac avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, mais la fatigue empêcha toute interrogation et finalement un large sourire apparut à la vision de sa femme. Que de souvenirs emplissaient son cœur... Elle observa la brune s'affairer dans tous les sens pour les derniers préparatifs du petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se servir un café, dans le silence pour éviter le moindre départ de dispute de bon matin. Elle porta toute son attention sur Regina qui l'ignora dans les règles de l'art. Elle but quelques gorgées du liquide bouillant tout en détaillant chaque geste de celle-ci et au fil des secondes, une envie irrépressible de l'enlacer l'envahit. La blonde ressentait le besoin d'évacuer cette souffrance, de mettre des mots dessus et de faire comprendre à Regina, sa douleur. Elle vérifia qu'aucun plat était sur le feu et ne se posant plus de question, Emma s'approcha d'elle puis à quelques millimètres de son oreille, lui murmura :

« Ne bouge pas, s'il-te-plait... Ne dis rien... Ecoute-moi simplement. »

Malgré sa surprise de la sentir si proche d'elle et son envie de s'éloigner, la brune acquiesça doucement de la tête et arrêta tout mouvement. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme un boomerang. Observant sa réaction, la blonde sourit légèrement et poursuivit :

« Excuse mon comportement depuis mon arrivée... J'ai juste du mal à me faire à l'idée de revenir chez moi auprès de la femme que j'aime... Qui, elle, ne m'aime plus... »

Emma posa délicatement son menton sur son épaule alors qu'elle colla son corps au sien.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée, si tu savais à quel point... J'aimerais pouvoir te dire, te montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi mais je ne peux pas... Donc, je m'embrouille, m'énerve et finalement je m'emporte contre toi... »

Ses bras allèrent timidement enrouler la taille de Regina, elle savait que ce moment de tendresse serait rare donc elle savoura chaque sensation, chaque émotion explosant dans son corps. Elle devait lui avouer les tourments empoisonnant son cœur. La brune, sans s'en rendre compte, ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur sa voix, sur son souffle et la douceur de ses mots réchauffant son cœur.

« J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, de te tenir dans mes bras. Je limiterai au maximum mes gestes mais pardonne-moi certain dérapage ! Comme celui-ci ! » Ironisa Emma, la voix tremblante alors que ses yeux brillaient de douleur. « Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour accepter que malgré ce corps identique, tu n'es plus ma femme... »

Regina sentit les soubresauts de la blonde dans son dos, ils étaient accompagnés de chaudes larmes s'imprégnant dans le tissu de son vêtement. Elle était complètement sous le choc de ses mots, bouleversée par cette voix teintée d'une douleur sans frontière. Elle était à la fois touchée, émue et horriblement peinée pour Emma. Ses pleurs la troublèrent, encore plus que la veille, surtout que cette dernière se trouvait dans son dos. L'espace d'un instant, Regina se mit à sa place et comprit partiellement sa souffrance. Tout son corps réagit, comme en résonance, avec ses propres tourments. Aucune mesquinerie, aucune animosité face à cette déclaration ne lui vint en tête, juste le besoin de la rassurer et de profiter au maximum de cet amour qu'on lui offrait. Elle ne comprit pas le cheminement de ses pensées, mais ne chercha pas plus loin et laissa son cœur dicter ses gestes. Au départ tendu par l'attitude tendre d'Emma, son corps se relâcha. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes tandis que sa tête bascula sur son épaule. La blonde enfouit son visage dans son cou puis resserra son étreinte quand elle la sentit se lover dans ses bras. Un vent de soulagement se propagea dans son cœur malgré les larmes brouillant sa vue. Ce geste signifiait beaucoup pour elle, mais pas sûre, que Regina se rendait compte de son comportement.

Elles restèrent dans cette position, pendant de longues minutes, se berçant mutuellement au rythme d'une musique imaginaire jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la blonde se tarissent. Regina savoura encore quelques secondes cette étreinte puis se retourna doucement. Son regard chocolat se plongea dans le vert profond, la brune lut en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, toute cette détresse, cette souffrance à peine cachée, déchira violemment son cœur. Inconsciemment elle caressa doucement la peau tendre de sa joue rougie par les larmes. Se rappelant la veille, elle saisit l'occasion de se faire pardonner.

« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir pour vos gestes, vos mots alors qu'ils sont guidés par un amour que je ne conçois pas. Et même si cela m'est difficile, je suis prête à faire des efforts pour que notre cohabitation se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices. » Déclara doucement la brune puis elle ajouta : « Tant qu'il y a des efforts de votre côté également. »

Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent d'une nouvelle étincelle alors qu'elle hocha la tête. Elle était rassurée et elle pouvait voir la sincérité au fond de ses yeux. L'envie de l'embrasser la saisit, mais elle se ravisa, la douceur de ses mots, la tendresse de ses gestes suffisait à son cœur meurtri. La brune se dégagea progressivement de ses bras, prit une tasse de café pour elle et donna l'autre, déjà entamé à Emma.

« Repartons de zéro. Mais gardez ce qui vient de se passer pour vous. »

« Compte sur moi ! Et il y a en aura peut-être d'autre ! » Taquina Emma en buvant une gorgée de café.

«N'exagérez pas Mlle Swan! »

« Je peux toujours espérer ! »

Elle lui sourit tendrement tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Regina lui rendit tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à une chaise de bar. Henry n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez alors pendant ce temps, elles discutèrent calmement pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la blonde. Elles n'évoquèrent pas cet écart, mais il ne quitta pas leurs pensées pour autant...

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, le manoir retrouva son calme et une certaine sérénité pour le plus grand bonheur d'Henry. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient repris leurs activités respectives et Regina travaillait, à nouveau, à l'hôtel de ville. Une relation étrange se créait entre elles, les tensions avaient laissé place à une entente cordiale. Le souvenir de leur dispute empêchant tout excès de colère malgré encore quelques désaccords.<p>

Au fur et à mesure de côtoyer la blonde, Regina ne douta plus de sa décision et, dans un sens, était ravie de la savoir chez elle. Son regard sur sa colocataire changeait aussi, du statut de cafard gênant, elle était passée au rang de personne qui pouvait l'épauler dans la vie de tous les jours. C'était déjà un bon début. Elle comprenait de mieux en mieux la peine habitant le cœur d'Emma et cela aida grandement son changement de point de vue, son comportement. Certes du côté de sa mémoire, cet épais brouillard ne se dissipait pas, mais Regina se créait de nouveaux souvenirs, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Emma, quant à elle et malgré les réticences de la reine, reprenait ses petites habitudes, la tendresse et les câlins en moins. Rien n'était simple avec cette beauté glaciale, mais elle restait attentive à tout ce qu'elle lui offrait... Un regard légèrement plus doux, un sourire sincère ou encore un effleurement de peau... Ces subtiles différences charmaient ses plus bas instincts même si son cœur appartenait à la femme de ses souvenirs.

Samedi... En centre ville...

Le shérif profita d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour sortir du commissariat plus tôt. Elle prit sa voiture et roula tranquillement jusqu'au manoir. Ce chemin habituel prit pendant plusieurs années, lui semblait encore étrange depuis une semaine. Une fois qu'elle fut chez elle, Emma sortit dans le jardin et s'installa sur un transat. Le froid avait été mordant ces dernières semaines, donc cela faisait un bien fou de revoir le soleil et de profiter de sa chaleur. D'un coup, son téléphone sonna, la blonde souffla d'exaspération, ne voulant pas retourner bosser.

_"Oui ?"_

_"Emma, ce est Ruby."_

_"Tu vas bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"_

_"Oui, oui, ça va bien..."_

Emma fronça les sourcils au ton de sa voix.

_"Rub', dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?"_

_"Je sais que tu veux passer du temps chez toi et je suis toujours très contente que tu puisses y revivre comme je te l'ai dit à notre dernier coup de fil..."_

_"Ruby, va droit au but ! Tu tournes autour du pot là !" _

Elle sourit en l'entendant souffler à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_"Je voulais te parler de la fête que l'on organise chaque année..." _

_"Ah... Ouais... Et donc ?"_

_"Et la plupart des habitants voudraient que l'on maintienne la date et avec Granny, nous sommes d'accord... On voulait te demander ce que tu en penses avant de poursuivre les préparatifs... Alors ?"_

Ce fut à son tour de souffler, cette question la prenait de court et avec tous ces évènements, cette date lui était sortie de la tête. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir oublié ce jour si important dans sa vie. La blonde réfléchit un instant tandis que la louve patientait sagement au téléphone :

_"D'Accord!"_

_"Ok ? Quoi ?"_

_"Faisons la fête__, j'y traînerai Regina__ d'une manière ou d'une autre."_

_"On avait pensé que ça pourrait l'aider à se souvenir..."_

_"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Si vous avez besoin de moi ou s'il y a un problème, tu m'appelles ?"_

_"Ça marche ! C'est super Emma, je suis trop contente ! Allez, je te laisse, bisous et à bientôt !"_

_"Ouais... Bye !"_

Le shérif raccrocha et se rallongea sur le transat. Une foule d'interrogations envahit son esprit, comme si elle ne réfléchissait pas assez, il fallait en rajouter. Devait-elle lui parler de cette fête ? Ou lui cachait et l'emmenait là-bas sous un autre prétexte ? Est-ce une bonne idée finalement ? Emma se releva, si elle commençait à y penser, son cerveau surchauffera rapidement. Elle devait trouver un truc à faire, n'importe quoi mais qui demanderait un minimum de concentration. Soudain son regard tomba sur le pommier... La blonde sourit légèrement sur l'idée lui traversant l'esprit...

* * *

><p>Au même moment, à l'hôtel de ville...<p>

Regina ferma le dernier dossier de la journée. Ce dernier lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts et elle quitta son bureau, épuisée. Elle passa devant la réceptionniste, ne lui accordant pas un regard, pas un mot puis elle monta dans sa Mercedes, récemment réparée. La brune arriva rapidement chez elle et fut surprise de savoir Emma déjà à la maison. Sans prêter plus d'attention à cette dernière, Regina parcourut le salon à la recherche des vêtements qu'Henry laissait derrière lui. Le salon rangé, elle alla à la cuisine pour se servir un énième café, sa fatigue permanente commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. À ce moment, son regard se posa sur un mot de son fils, accroché au frigo, la prévenant qu'il rentrerait tard, ce soir. La brune souffla d'exaspération, il prenait vraiment la maison pour un hôtel/restaurant ces temps-ci. Elle allait encore se retrouver seule, ce soir... Rectification, ce sera son premier dîner en tête-à-tête avec Emma... Une boule nerveuse se forma immédiatement dans son estomac. Comment se déroulera cette soirée ? Regina espéra sincèrement que tout se passe bien car elle appréciait vraiment sa présence. En buvant, une gorgée de café, elle commença à réfléchir à son repas et d'un coup remarqua l'absence de bruit dans le manoir, chose inhabituelle quand Emma se trouvait ici. Ses sourcils froncés, la brune l'appela à plusieurs reprises et n'obtenant aucune réponse, jeta un œil dans le jardin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Emma, sécateur en main, la tête dans son pommier.

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama la brune, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour sortir précipitamment dans le jardin, son cœur battant la chamade. Talons ou pas, elle ne comptait pas ralentir son allure. Elle s'égosilla pour interpeller la blonde, ce ne fut qu'à sa hauteur que celle-ci tourna la tête.

« Reculez tout de suite de cet arbre ! »

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Il en a besoin. » Répondit calmement Emma tout en coupant une petite branche.

« Miss Swan ! Ne touchez pas à MON pommier ! » S'écria Regina en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

« Mon amour... »

La blonde posa le sécateur et descendit de l'escabeau. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et la força à la regarder. Ses yeux exprimaient autant de colère que de panique.

« Regina… Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement plus mais je sais tailler cet arbre et là, c'est la bonne saison, il ne risque plus de geler donc pas de problème de cicatrisation... » Dit le shérif doucement. « Regarde-le, il en a vraiment besoin pour faire les meilleures pommes du pays. »

La mairesse arrêta tout mouvement pour imprimer toutes ces paroles pleines de bon sens. Son attention se porta sur le fruitier puis son expérience donna raison à Emma. Elle retrouva son calme rapidement et analysa plus en détail chaque branche, chaque rameau, juste au cas où.

« Tu peux tout vérifier si tu veux, mais je te jure que je sais tailler ce pommier. »

« Je veux juste m'en assurer. »

« Par contre, je n'ai toujours pas fini ! »

Emma la regarda faire son tour d'inspection avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait voir cet air hautain sur son visage et tandis que ses yeux parcouraient son corps dans son intégralité, des frissons naquirent sur sa peau. Le désir de sa femme se faisait de plus en plus persistant et il devenait difficile à repousser. La voix de celle-ci la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Vous m'avez caché vos talents d'arboriculteur... » Dit-elle, étonnée.

« Je n'en ai aucun, il y a quelques années, je l'aurais taillé exactement pareil que ce fameux jour... »

Emma se rapprocha du fruitier et toucha du bout des doigts le reste de la branche coupée par la tronçonneuse. Regina se rappela, ce jour, où son arbre avait été massacré. Ses yeux bruns suivirent les caresses de ses doigts sur le bois, ce geste presque sensuel l'interpella et la laissa perplexe, comme si ce dernier jouait un rôle majeur dans sa vie.

« Je regrette d'avoir fait cela... » Murmura la blonde observant l'arbre.

« C'est un peu tard pour lui ! Mais comment avez-vous appris à entretenir un fruitier ? »

« Une longue histoire mais pour faire court... Tu m'as appris tout simplement... »

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, le temps nécessaire à la brune pour intégrer son explication. Son regard chocolat exprima un subtil mélange d'étonnement et de curiosité.

« J'ai tout mon temps, soyez plus explicites. »

« Tu n'es pas prête à entendre cette histoire, mon amour. » Déclara la blonde en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Regina reposa sa question, sa curiosité piquée à vif, mais son interlocutrice demeura muette tout en arborant un léger sourire mélancolique. Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, la brune l'avertit de l'absence de leur fils au dîner puis tourna les talons. Elle garda en mémoire cette réponse beaucoup trop évasive à son goût et comptait bien obtenir des informations plus tard.

La mairesse reprit sa tasse de café et s'installa sur le transat. Son regard détailla chaque geste du shérif tandis que son esprit nageait dans les eaux troubles de ses pensées. La délicatesse et le soin apportés au pommier, surprirent davantage la brune qui se voyait parfaitement réaliser les mêmes mouvements. Elle pouvait voir autant d'affection que de mélancolie dans son regard émeraude, ce qui amplifia ses interrogations. Pourquoi lui avoir appris ? Quel mystère de leur « relation » tournait autour du fruitier ? Regina pouvait retourner son cerveau pour trouver les réponses, seule la blonde en connaissait les secrets.

Au fil des idées, hypothèses tournoyant dans sa tête, son regard se promena sur le corps musclé et svelte d'Emma, en plein effort. Cette vision plaisait à Regina et visiblement à tout son être, aussi. Une douce chaleur se créa dans son bas-ventre avant de partir à la conquête de chacune de ses cellules, l'électrisant, provoquant de long frisson. De l'attirance ? Elle éprouvait du désir pour elle ? Cette sensation agréable la plongea dans une profonde confusion malgré l'excitation enflammant rapidement son corps. Il réclamait les attentions d'Emma surtout que la chaleur de ses doigts réchauffait encore sa joue. Elle avait apprécié la caresse, seul réel contact depuis ce fameux matin de réconciliation. D'un coup, un certain manque creusa son cœur et la vision de la cambrure du shérif dévoilée par son haut blanc accentua ce sentiment. La brune cherchait indéfiniment à se comprendre trouvant ceci invraisemblable, mais devait admettre qu'une part d'elle la voulait ardemment, dans tous les sens du terme. Ses yeux noircis par le désir, ne se détachaient pas du corps de la blonde qui se mouvait au gré de l'effort. Au bout de longues minutes de contemplation, Regina arriva à s'arracher de cette vue alléchante mais extrêmement déroutante...

Le shérif souffla un grand coup en entendant le claquement de la porte-fenêtre et même si sa femme venait de quitter le jardin, elle pouvait encore sentir son regard désireux. Pendant toute la durée de sa présence, Emma avait été envahie par diverses sensations. Tout d'abord, heureuse de retenir son attention, l'excitation l'avait très vite submergée. Sans le savoir, Regina lui infligeait une nouvelle épreuve car restée sagement à sa place alors que le souvenir de ses yeux l'embrasait encore, lui semblait impossible. Elle s'imagina rapidement comment la situation se serait déroulée avec son ancienne femme... Des vêtements volant dans les pièces, des gémissements, du plaisir, de la complicité et la taille du pommier reportée au lendemain... Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes à cette rêverie, malgré les jours et être à ses côtés, la douleur ne s'atténuait pas, bien au contraire. Le désir, le manque de tendresse broyaient son cœur à petit feu et les souvenirs de leur amour, en permanence dans son esprit, n'arrangeaient rien. À chaque fois, dans chaque moment de leur quotidien, elle faisait la comparaison et cela pesait énormément sur son moral. Ne pouvant contenir toutes ses émotions, ses doigts écourtèrent la course de quelques larmes…

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard...

Après une douche rapide pour la blonde, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent autour d'un bon repas. Seul le silence, planant dans la pièce, leur tenait compagnie. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il subsistait entre elles, juste des regards accompagnés de sourires discrets. Chacune s'observait, analysant en détail leur comportement respectif, une atmosphère étrange s'installa avec l'impression de voir deux adolescentes à leur premier tête-à-tête.

« C'est vraiment délicieux mon amour... Comme toujours... » Dit Emma brisant le silence avant qu'il ne devienne pesant.

« Merci. » Répondit Regina, dans un sourire.

Pour éviter un autre silence, la blonde enchaîna sur un problème qu'elle avait remarqué dès son arrivée dans le manoir.

« Tu dors bien ? Tu sembles très fatiguée ? »

« Juste un peu trop de boulot en ce moment. » Murmura la brune en se frottant le front.

« Je te connais bébé. Tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité ! »

« J'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réponse. Je vous assure Miss Swan, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout ira bien. »

« Comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là, si besoin... » S'exclama la blonde dans un grand sourire.

« Je vous remercie, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Emma ne préféra pas insister et piqua une nouvelle fois dans son assiette. Elle savoura le poisson aromatisé fondant dans sa bouche sous le regard amusé de Regina.

« Je voulais vous poser une question. »

« Je t'écoute ? »

« Pourquoi appelez-vous Henry encore « gamin » ? Alors qu'il devient un homme ? » Demanda la brune, en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

« Car il restera toujours un gamin pour moi ! Et je n'arrive plus à l'appeler autrement, j'ai trop pris l'habitude ! » Répondit Emma en rigolant.

La brune se mit à rire légèrement à son tour comprenant la logique de celle-ci puis la conversation s'enchaîna rapidement, avec pour thème leur fils. La pièce se remplit rapidement de rires aux fils des anecdotes de la blonde. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle pouvait parler librement des souvenirs tournant essentiellement autour d'Henry. Une certaine complicité se créa entre elles et quand la brune quitta la table pour s'éloigner en cuisine, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Emma.

« Tu te souviens d'Altesse ? »

« Altesse, qui est-ce ? » Demanda Regina, les sourcils froncés en apportant le dessert.

« Ta jument, tu dois lui manquer... Henry n'a rien dit à son sujet ? »

La mairesse secoua la tête négativement.

« Un simple oubli. » Dit Emma, le regard doux.

« Altesse... Je me reconnais bien dans ce nom... » Elle sourit rêveusement.

« Tu verras, elle le porte très bien ! Et que dis-tu d'y aller demain avec Henry ? »

« Il sait monter ? » Demanda-t-elle, une étincelle au fond des yeux.

« Avec une mère cavalière et la meilleure du pays, il ne peut qu'être doué ! » Argumenta la blonde dans un clin d'œil.

Regina sourit largement sous ce compliment et s'enthousiasma à la perspective de réunir les deux passions de sa vie. Le repas se termina sur cette note joyeuse puis elles débarrassèrent la table en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Aussi banal que pouvait être ce dîner, il représentait pour elles, un moment inoubliable. Emma souhaitait faire perdurer ce bonheur gonflant son cœur alors sans se poser de questions et se moquant des conséquences, elle enlaça Regina au détour du comptoir de la cuisine. Cette dernière, sous le choc, resta stoïque avec les bras le long du corps. La blonde ne prêta pas attention à sa réaction et resserra son étreinte en même temps que son visage se réfugiait au creux de son cou.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée... »

Le regard hagard, son âme déstabilisée par cette tendresse soudaine, la brune ne comprenait pas ses émotions l'assaillant de toute part. Elle se sentait prise entre deux feux, la subite colère d'être retenue en otage et la vague de bien-être la submergeant, Regina mit quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Plus forte que tout le reste, l'éternelle petite voix dans son cœur, l'encourageait à faire un pas vers la blonde. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps et souhaitant prolonger cet état de sérénité, ses bras allèrent timidement entourer sa nuque passant sous sa chevelure blonde.

« Moi aussi... »

La réaction d'Emma fut immédiate. Dans un sourire, elle déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou puis inconsciemment ses doigts effleurèrent le velouté des reins de sa compagne. Ce simple contact raviva son désir et une déferlante d'émotions se déchaîna dans son corps, plus rien d'autre n'existait. Emma se perdit vite dans ses abysses, la respiration saccadée, son excitation prenait le contrôle. Ses lèvres glissèrent lentement sur la peau de son cou jusqu'à son épaule mais d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux réalisant ses gestes. Elle bafouilla une excuse et s'évapora de la cuisine.

Quand Emma s'arracha de ses bras, une profonde blessure, un immense vide se forma dans le cœur de Regina, comblé aussitôt par un souffle glacial. Ce départ brutal la laissait comme dépouillée et abandonnée. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que ses bras entourèrent sa taille. La douceur de ses doigts, la légèreté de sa bouche et la finesse de ses gestes lui manquaient déjà comme si toute sa vie, elle attendait ces attentions, aimant plus que de raison cette étreinte, le dérapage également. Elle en prit réellement conscience en cet instant...

Fuir sa présence, fuir ses émotions, seule solution pour ne pas faire d'erreur, pour ne pas craquer. Emma monta rapidement à l'étage pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et laissa l'eau froide tempérer la chaleur de son corps. Le contraste provoqua les frémissements de sa peau et chassa, non sans mal, les tensions présentes dans ses muscles. Après de longues minutes sous le massage du pommeau de douche, Emma réalisa que derrière toute sa souffrance se cachait un désir ardent attendant la moindre occasion pour prendre le contrôle. Première fois depuis le début de leur relation, qu'elles passaient autant de temps sans plaisir charnel. La situation ne s'y prêtait guère, mais ce sentiment, la rongerait peu à peu, maintenant, elle en avait conscience. Les yeux fermés, elle se demanda comment finirait cette histoire, quelles séquelles resteraient gravées dans son cœur...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci de me laisser vos impressions ! A la semaine prochaine et bon réveillon :) Fêtez bien la nouvelle année !<br>**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes remis de votre réveillon ? Pour ma part, pas trop mal^^  
><strong>

**Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour vos messages encourageant, cela me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**Pour répondre à un lecteur qui se pose beaucoup de question sur la mémoire de Regina, je ne peux lui répondre donc je propose simplement de continuer à me suivre pour découvrir ce que je vous réserve^^**

**J'ai eu également une proposition pour accéléré la mise à jour de la fanfiction, donc je lance un sondage général ? Etes-vous partant pour deux chapitres par semaine, Lundi et Jeudi par exemple ? Vous pouvez me répondre par mp ou dans vos rewiews. Merci !**

**Allez passons au plus important ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi...<p>

Regina et son fils venaient d'arriver au centre équestre. Tout joyeux, Henry lui prit la main pour l'entraîner devant un box, il gardait secrètement l'espoir que cette rencontre avec son passé fasse un déclic chez sa mère...

Timidement, presque comme une enfant découvrant son cadeau de Noël, la brune jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Son regard s'illumina de mille feux à la vue de l'animal, la jument était magnifique et elle se tenait fièrement face à elle. Les crins et ses extrémités marron foncé accentuaient sa robe noire et en la fixant, Regina perçut une certaine noblesse au fond de ses yeux. En totale admiration, une joie intense étira les lèvres de la brune, elle retrouvait son âme d'enfant et recollait avec les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie...

« Altesse... » Murmura-t-elle, en avançant doucement.

Seules les oreilles de la jument bougèrent au son de sa voix, ses yeux restant fixés sur sa cavalière.

« Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais je vais me rattraper... » Poursuivit-t-elle sur le même ton. « Je m'occuperai de toi comme j'aurais dû le faire... »

Regina s'avança encore un peu, adoptant une gestuelle calme sans jamais lâcher une seule seconde, le regard de sa jument. Un mètre les séparait l'une de l'autre et la brune décida de lever lentement sa main pour savoir si l'animal s'approcherait. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de sa part, elle lui sourit tendrement avec les yeux brillants.

« Laisse-moi une seconde chance, Altesse... »

La jument remua sa tête comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre de cette proposition mais d'un coup, elle fit un pas en avant et baissa sa tête pour venir à l'encontre de la main. Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur le visage de la brune, son cœur accéléra tandis que ses doigts découvraient son museau, son front avant de passer ses bras à l'encolure pour un tendre câlin de retrouvaille.

Son fils, derrière elle, observait attentivement le déroulement de la scène avec émotion. Il fut déçu en ne voyant aucun signe apparent d'un recouvrement de mémoire même infime, mais il arriva à mettre de côté sa déception pour s'en tenir au bonheur irradiant sa mère.

« Bon maman, on prépare les chevaux et l'on part en balade ? » Demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

« Oui, mon chéri, rendez-vous à l'entrée du parc. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de s'occuper de leurs chevaux respectifs. Regina caressa longuement sa jument tout en murmurant de douces paroles. Elle s'émerveillait devant chaque découverte, autant par la finesse de ses muscles que le soyeux de son poil. Ensuite, elle mit le tapis au creux de son dos avant d'ajuster la selle. Tous ses mouvements lui venaient automatiquement, marchant à l'instinct et sachant d'avance où se trouvait le matériel nécessaire. Sa jument resta tranquille pendant tout le processus jusqu'au filet qu'elle accepta sans broncher. Regina la cajola un petit moment encore avant de la sortir de l'écurie, après tout elle faisait tout juste sa connaissance, mais son cœur sentait leur lien puissant.

Quand les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur la jument et que les crins virevoltèrent au gré d'une légère brise, Regina était subjuguée par tant de beauté. Elle était majestueuse et semblait d'un tempérament calme. Malgré la mémoire qui lui faisait toujours défaut, elle savait que sa jument lui correspondait parfaitement.

Un bruit de sabot se fit entendre dans son dos, elle se retourna pour voir arriver son fils, prêt pour la balade. Un immense sentiment de fierté l'envahit et il s'exprima autant par son regard que son sourire en coin.

« Je te présente Diablo ! »

« Vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! »

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il, dans un large sourire.

La brune hocha la tête et enfila sa bombe avant de mettre un pied à l'étrier. Elle se hissa facilement sur sa monture, prit en main les rênes et dans un claquement de langue rejoignit son fils. Ils marchèrent tranquillement au pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant l'instant.

« Ils sont de la même famille ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Non, mais c'est vrai que la seule différence est la tâche blanche de Diablo sur son front. » Répondit-il, dans un sourire.

« D'accord et avant l'accident, nous faisions beaucoup de balade ensemble ? »

« Tu m'as tout appris ! Comment monter, m'occuper de lui et j'en passe ! Donc oui, nous passions beaucoup de temps ici. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Je suis heureux de retrouver une partie de toi, maman... »

« Explique-toi ? »

« C'est simple, accident ou pas accident... » Il baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. « Au contact des chevaux, tu restes là même... »

« Une passion reste une passion. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'adapter mon chéri... » Dit-elle en le fixant.

« Je sais... »

Soudain, Diablo bougea furieusement sa tête tout en tapant ses sabots sur le sol. Rapidement, Regina maîtrisa sa monture, mais instinctivement prit peur pour son fils et en l'observant, elle s'aperçut de sa dextérité pour calmer son étalon. Immédiatement, son regard s'emplit de fierté. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et capta l'émotion, il lui répondit par un large sourire avant de lui expliquer la volonté de Diablo. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Regina avant de voir Henry partir au galop. Elle le suivit des yeux et observa son fils un cavalier accompli sur un magnifique étalon baignant dans la lumière du soleil… Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant... Il s'éloigna rapidement alors la brune ajusta sa position et donna l'ordre à sa jument de s'élancer à son tour. Une liberté totale s'offrait à elle avec les cheveux aux vents, la prise sûre et l'immense parc proposant une large variété de terrain...

Ils galopèrent ensemble une grosse heure alternant les pointes de vitesse, slalom entre les arbres et la joie de chevaucher côte à côte. Ils échangèrent de nombreux regards et rires complices avant de s'arrêter près d'un petit ruisseau. Tous deux descendirent des chevaux et après de longues caresses, ils les laissèrent se reposer tranquillement.

« C'était génial ! Maman ! » S'écria Henry, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Comme tu le dis ! Oui, c'était génial ! »

Reprenant également leur souffle à l'ombre d'un arbre, Regina en profita pour sortir deux petites bouteilles d'eau de son petit sac à dos. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et la conversation s'enchaîna sur les exploits d'Henry en matière d'équitation. La brune avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de son niveau et surtout d'avoir oublié son évolution. Elle réalisa que la perte d'une partie de sa vie en général l'attristait grandement, mais les souvenirs concernant son fils la faisaient terriblement souffrir, à un point inimaginable...

« Henry, avant que Diablo exprime son besoin d'exercice... Je voulais te dire que je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler... » Dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je l'ai toujours su, maman... Mais beaucoup de ce dont je veux te parler concerne Emma... »

Regina fixa son fils et se détesta en voyant la tristesse tirer ses traits, soudain. Elle respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour ravaler ses propres larmes et dit dans un souffle :

« Parle moi d'elle... »

« Hein ? » Demanda le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.

« Parle moi... de Emma et de nous trois... » Expliqua la brune timidement.

Henry resta silencieux en gardant ses yeux ronds sur sa mère. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser les paroles entendues. Son cœur s'accéléra en même temps que son visage s'illuminait de joie. Il sauta dans ses bras en lui redemandant :

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ! Si je te le dis ! » Ria-t-elle en le serrant fort.

« Tu m'avais dit, ne pas être prête alors je me taisais, mais maintenant c'est bon ? » S'exclama Henry, en se remettant en face de sa mère.

« Oui. Maintenant, je voudrais en savoir plus et surtout je ne veux plus te faire de peine, mon chéri... » Expliqua-t-elle, en baissant les yeux, triste.

Il lui sourit en relevant son visage à l'aide de ses doigts et commença son récit. Tous les souvenirs en rapport avec l'écurie, de sa première séance à cheval, à sa première chute en passant par ses longues heures d'apprentissage à ses côtés ainsi que ses moments d'entretiens de l'écurie avec David. Il conta les essais de la blonde au manège sur un vieux canasson, sa peur à demi avouée et même avec Regina dans son dos, elle ne parvenait pas à adhérer à leur passion. Le jeune homme expliqua leurs longs dimanches à galoper et Emma apportant un pique-nique pour une pause familiale. La brune écoutait attentivement le monologue de son fils, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Il donnait vie à son récit par des simagrées, de grands gestes ou en s'amusant à rejouer les scènes corps et âme. Regina ne décrochait pas son regard de lui et passait aisément du rire à la tristesse suivant les moments de l'histoire. Elle semblait captiver par ses dires, s'imprégnant de ses émotions, s'imaginant ses souvenirs n'appartenant qu'à eux, désormais... Le cœur de Regina se mit à s'accélérer aux images de tous les trois rigolant sous le soleil, de la complicité, de l'amour existant entre elles quand Henry les observait de loin...

Soudain, alors qu'une image de bonheur avec elle, se matérialisait dans sa tête, une violente douleur déchira sa poitrine. Une main sur celle-ci, l'autre sur l'herbe pour se soutenir, Regina chercha désespérément de l'oxygène.

« MAMAN ! » S'écria Henry en se précipitant sur sa mère. « MAMAN ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il balaya le parc des yeux mais ne vit personne aux alentours, il se retrouvait seul pour l'aider. Il la voyait manquer d'air avec le visage déformé par la douleur et paniqua immédiatement. Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, Henry murmura des mots rassurants à son attention, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. La brune n'arrivait pas à maîtriser son mal, ni même à reprendre son souffle, elle voulait lui parler pour le rassurer, mais elle parvenait de justesse à ne pas crier. Son corps bascula dans les bras du jeune homme et elle sentit, d'un coup, son calvaire se disperser dans l'ensemble de ses membres, remplir sa tête et ses pensées puis plus rien. L'air put rentrer, à nouveau, dans ses poumons et son cœur reprit un rythme cardiaque raisonnable. Soulagée, Regina enlaça son fils et se fut à son tour de le rassurer. Ses joues inondées de larmes sous la peur, il mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

« Maman ! Explique-moi ce qui vient de se passer ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux encore rouges.

« Je ne le sais pas... ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais ne dure jamais bien longtemps. » Elle fixa son regard dans le sien. « Rassure-toi, Henry, c'est fini, je me sens mieux. »

« Mais tu as mal où ? Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Depuis mon réveil, il me semble et j'ai comme la poitrine qui va exploser... »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal ! Tu es allée voir un docteur ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser, mais crois-moi, je vais bien, à présent. » Répondit la brune dans un sourire convaincant.

L'adolescent acquiesça, suspicieux, mais ne préféra pas insister. Il en parlerait à sa deuxième mère dès que possible. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, récupérant de leurs émotions avant de se remettre en selle pour se changer les idées et ne pas gâcher cette belle après-midi.

* * *

><p>Le soir même...<p>

Regina et Henry étaient épuisés par leur journée d'équitation et la blonde s'amusait à les charrier à ce sujet après leur avoir raconté sa visite chez Mary-Margaret durant l'après-midi. Le repas venait de se terminer et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le salon pour entamer cette soirée. Emma s'installa dans le canapé et observa sa femme s'allonger dans un autre sofa perpendiculaire au sien puis se recouvrir d'une petite couverture. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Emma, contente de savoir que cette dernière ne partirait pas s'enfermer dans son bureau pour bouquiner. Une des premières soirées en famille, comme avant.

« Une petite partie avant que j'aille dormir ? » Demanda Henry, heureux également de voir ses deux mères ensemble.

« Ouais ! Avec plaisir ! » La blonde tourna sa tête. « Bébé, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Faites comme bon vous semble, je suis trop fatiguée pour suivre un film. »

Ils sourirent à la brune puis allumèrent la console en prenant une manette chacun. Le jeu démarra et ils se plongèrent immédiatement dans leur monde. Regina ajusta sa position sur le coussin et regarda distraitement l'écran. À leur côté, elle se sentait tellement bien, si apaisée qu'elle en apprécia la saveur au maximum. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit avec l'image d'Emma et de son fils, heureux... Ces derniers le remarquèrent rapidement et voulant profiter de sa présence, ils coupèrent le son de la télévision et poursuivirent leur partie dans le silence.

Deux heures plus tard...

Emma éteignit la console ainsi que la télé puis elle se tourna vers son fils regardant sa mère dormir. Elle se plaça près de lui et entoura ses épaules avec son bras. Il lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la brune.

« J'aimerais que tout redevienne normal... » Chuchota le jeune homme.

« Moi aussi, gamin... » Répondit-elle, sur le même ton.

Ils s'enlacèrent sachant pertinemment que leurs cœurs s'emplissaient de tristesse à la perceptive de ne jamais y parvenir. Henry monta se coucher et laissa seuls ses parents. Emma se mit à genoux devant sa femme et ses yeux parcoururent son visage endormi paisiblement. Elle aimerait tellement la réveiller comme elle l'avait si souvent fait, par de légères caresses, des mots tendres, de doux baisers mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver sa femme, celle qu'elle idolâtrait, celle qu'elle avait épousée... Finalement, après de nombreuses interrogations et de longues minutes, la blonde se permit d'accéder au velouté de sa joue. Elle la caressa lentement en même temps que ses yeux s'humidifiaient sous le poids de sa souffrance.

Regina s'éveilla doucement et ses lèvres s'élargirent immédiatement en sentant la douceur du geste. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sentiment de bonheur total et quand ils se posèrent sur Emma, elle ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son tendre sourire.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, mon amour... » Murmura la blonde, heureuse de l'image devant ses yeux.

« Oui... »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« C'est gentil de votre part mais non merci… » Dit-elle rougissant légèrement, touchée par l'attention.

Regina s'assit sur le canapé tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle bailla sous le regard attendri du shérif puis monta lentement à l'étage. En la regardant partir, Emma sentit que son cœur allait exploser avec toutes ses émotions l'assaillant. Se perdant dans ses pensées, elle plia la couverture et rangea le salon.

Soudain, un bruit sourd attira son attention, la blonde courut à l'étage pour voir Regina effondrée sur le sol au milieu du couloir.

« Regina ! »

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, le cœur battant la chamade et l'angoisse envahissant son corps. Henry alerté par le bruit, sortit de sa chambre.

« Regina, que se passe-t-il ? Réponds-moi ! » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Maman, tu as encore mal à la poitrine ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Je te raconterai ! » S'exclama le jeune homme effrayé en se mettant à genoux.

Emma le regarda, intriguée mais reporta son regard sur sa femme, se tordant de douleur. Elle lui posa des questions mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, l'entoura de ses bras pour la coller à son corps.

« Henry, appelle les secours ! »

Il capta l'ordre et commença à se relever quand il entendit la brune l'arrêter. Cette dernière fixa les yeux verts du shérif et murmura qu'elle se sentait mieux.

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui... Je vous assure... » Dit Regina faiblement en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

Emma, malgré ses sourcils froncés, savoura l'étreinte recherchée par sa femme. Ses lèvres déposèrent de tendres baisers sur ses cheveux en même temps que sa main cajolait son dos pour l'apaiser.

Henry s'assit en face de ses mères et raconta la mésaventure de leur après-midi ayant vu le regard interrogateur de la blonde. Au fil du discours, le visage de celle-ci blêmit et à la fin, regarda son épouse.

« Je veux que tu prennes rendez-vous chez le docteur dès demain. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit si grave... »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! » Annonça Emma, le regard dur et la voix grave.

Regina n'avait pas la force de répliquer alors elle hocha la tête avant de se retirer de son étreinte. Elle se releva péniblement et les remercia chaleureusement. Elle les rassura, une nouvelle fois et ils prirent le chemin de leur chambre seulement après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue. La brune prit une profonde inspiration puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, tentant d'oublier la souffrance ressentie. Une fois entre les draps de son lit, une multitude de questions bourdonnant dans sa tête, l'empêcha de fermer l'œil. Pour la énième fois, elle avala des cachets et chercha désespérément le sommeil...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain...<p>

Dans la matinée, en ce début de semaine, les deux jeunes femmes se rendaient à l'hôpital. Pour Regina, toutes ses douleurs venaient sûrement de séquelles dues à l'accident, mais Emma s'en faisait une tout autre idée et l'avait convaincue au moyen de lourds arguments et de réclamations incessantes. Suite à l'acceptation de la brune, un silence pesant s'installa entre elles jusque dans la voiture et se poursuivit pendant le trajet. La blonde se gara devant l'hôpital et soudain, sa compagne sauta littéralement de la voiture.

« Attends-moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en coupant le moteur.

« Je ne vous oblige pas à m'accompagner. » Trancha la brune sans se retourner.

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix, bébé, alors attends-moi ! »

Emma courut pour la rattraper et attrapa son bras.

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » Dit la brune en la fixant.

« Mon amour, calme-toi... » Elle enleva sa main tout en soufflant. « Tu es vraiment de mauvais poil ce matin... »

« Peut-être parce que je suis obligée de venir ici et de vous supporter de surcroît ! »

« Tu es dure, je m'inquiète seulement ! » Répondit la blonde, le ton sec.

Regina la fixa quelques secondes lisant clairement l'angoisse sur son visage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration essayant de se calmer puis leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fit un signe de tête et toutes les deux rentrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elles annoncèrent leur présence et attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir arriver le Docteur Whale dans sa blouse blanche, dossier en main.

« Bonjour Mesdames. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Comment allez-vous depuis ma dernière visite ? Il n'y a pas eu trop de casse ? » Demanda la brune ironiquement.

« Regina ! »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un petit instant puis la blonde expliqua la raison de leur venue. Il les observa le visage grave avant d'emmener la mairesse. Emma souhaita l'accompagner, mais il lui indiqua une salle d'attente. La blonde regarda partir sa femme, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Cette dernière ne lui adressa aucun regard ou sourire, elle semblait si indifférente à sa peur. Emma s'assit donc dans la salle d'attente ressemblant étrangement à celle où elle avait appris cette tragédie. Toute sa vie avait basculé depuis ce jour fatidique. Beaucoup d'émotions de ces souvenirs refirent surface et sa tête entre ses mains, elle chercha à dissimuler ses larmes.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard...

Regina souffla de soulagement et sortit ravie dans le couloir, elle venait de finir tous les examens imposés par le Dr Whale et même une visite de contrôle sur ses blessures corporelles, sans son accord. Heureusement, ces dernières cicatrisaient bien et d'après une infirmière, laisseraient peu de traces. Dans le couloir et comme on lui avait signalé, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente où se trouvait le shérif. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, ses yeux se baissèrent sur cette dernière relevant la tête, les joues rouges. Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir en soutenant son regard mélangeant la détresse, la peur et l'amour. Elle était allée encore trop loin, ne se souciant aucunement des émotions du shérif. Un sentiment de culpabilité la saisit et Regina esquissa un petit sourire réconfortant puis s'assit à ses côtés en tapotant sa cuisse de la main. Emma essaya de l'attraper, mais interrompit son geste à quelques centimètres. Elles se fixèrent un instant avant que la brune empoigne sa main pour la serrer. Un tas d'émotions envahirent la brune, elle aimait la sensation d'être accompagnée, soutenue, de ne pas se sentir seule et en avait oublié les effets bienfaiteurs. Ce regard, ce geste la touchaient au plus profond de son cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle voguait sur le courant de la vie en solitaire que la savoir près d'elle, la rendait légère et insouciante. Emma reconnut sa femme, une fraction de seconde et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Elles étaient tellement absorbées par leurs émotions autant que par leurs regards, qu'elles n'entendirent pas le médecin entrer dans la pièce. Il toussota légèrement signalant son arrivée. Regina fut la plus rapide à réagir, elle se releva immédiatement tout en lâchant la main de la blonde, mal à l'aise. Dès le contact rompu, la blonde redescendit sur terre et imita sa compagne en portant son attention sur l'intrus.

« Je vous écoute ? » Ordonna la brune, le regard soudain noir.

« Tout d'abord, nous ne pouvons rien affirmer sans avoir la totalité des résultats. Nous avons néanmoins le résultat de la radiographie où il n'y a rien d'alarmant à première vue. »

« Vous m'avez fait attendre pour cela ? »

« Bébé, s'il te plaît... »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras, visiblement agacée. Emma fit un signe de tête au médecin et il poursuivit en s'adressant principalement à celle-ci.

« Le scanner que vous nous avez expressément demandé, donnera plus de précision et pareillement pour la prise de sang. »

« Et les résultats, nous les aurons quand ? » Questionna la blonde doucement.

« Le plus long sera l'analyse de sang, mais comptez avoir de nos nouvelles d'ici trois jours. »

« Faites votre maximum, docteur. » S'exclama le shérif en regardant sa compagne.

Il leur sourit en hochant la tête.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez fini, j'ai une ville à faire tourner. » Déclara Regina en sortant de la salle d'attente.

Emma mit ses mains sur les hanches tout en baissant la tête, complètement dépassée par ce comportement glacial même à son propre sujet. Elle s'excusa auprès du Dr Whale avant de courir à sa suite.

* * *

><p>Au même moment...<p>

La sonnerie du lycée retentit, avertissant la fin de la récréation. Henry descendit d'une table en bois située dans un coin de la cour, en mettant son sac sur le dos, Grace sur ses talons. Elle prit sa main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils marchèrent en silence quand d'un coup, l'adolescent s'arrêta.

« Henry ? »

« Je te laisse partir devant, je te rejoins après... » Répondit-il, les yeux fuyants.

« Non, tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant, nous avons cours... »

« Mais je dois y aller, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je n'en peux plus de rester spectateur ! » S'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras, la colère prenant le dessus.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, tu ne parles que de ça ! On essaye de t'épauler au mieux ! J'essaye d'être là dès que tu as besoin mais j'ai toujours l'impression que je ne te sers à rien ! » S'écria Grace, les yeux brillants.

Le jeune homme l'enlaça immédiatement puis murmura à son oreille :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça... Je te jure que tout ce que tu fais compte énormément pour moi... »

« Fais ce qu'il te semble bon de faire, tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours... » Chuchota la jeune fille en caressant sa nuque.

Il sourit largement et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres tendrement. Il lui promit de lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance très bientôt et se dirigea vers le portail du lycée après un dernier baiser volé.

En marchant sur le trottoir, Henry savait que s'il se faisait attraper à sécher le lycée, il en prendrait pour son grade, mais sentait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il devait essayer. Toute cette histoire entre ses parents le rendait presque fou à certain moment et apprendre les douleurs de la brune l'alarmait encore plus. Il força le pas pour atteindre plus vite sa destination. En traversant un parc, ses pensées vagabondèrent au rythme de sa marche et il se rappela les souvenirs se rattachant à ce lieu. Regina apprenant à jouer au foot avec lui et la blonde ne sachant pas si elle devait se moquer ou l'aider. Leurs longues après-midi pendant qu'il se familiarisait avec ses nouveaux rollers avant la chute qui lui valut un poignet foulé malgré toutes ses protections. Il sourit à ces images en se souvenant de la tête de la brune chez le docteur et son implication pour son « rétablissement ». Il avait appris à aimer sa protection presque maladive autant que l'attitude désinvolte de la blonde lui laissant faire ses propres expériences. Elles avaient trouvé un juste équilibre pour son éducation et il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Puis il y a eu l'accident et sa vie vola en éclats avec ses certitudes, ses projets pour l'avenir. Il ne manquait pas de soutien avec sa petite amie et ses amis, ses grands-parents répondant toujours présents sans oublier ses deux mères montrant tout leur amour. Malgré tout ça, il se sentait terriblement seul et impuissant à certain moment...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de dépasser la boutique d'Antiquités. Il secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en ordre et revint sur ses pas. Se postant devant la porte en bois, son regard examina pour une raison inconnue les arabesques gravées. Le stress monta en flèche et sa respiration s'accéléra en pénétrant à l'intérieur du commerce. Le parquet craqua sous ses pas tandis que le tintement de la clochette annonçait son entrée. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir le propriétaire sortant de l'arrière pièce du magasin, ils se saluèrent brièvement.

« Henry ! Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? »

« Si et alors ? »

Le jeune homme le fixa, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard froid. Gold lui sourit gentiment tout en prenant appui sur sa canne avec ses deux mains.

« Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez du nouveau au sujet de ma mère ? Car vos herbes n'ont rien donné ! » S'exclama-t-il, un ton accusateur au fond de la voix.

« Henry ! Tu m'en veux d'avoir essayer de vous aider ? » Il rigola doucement avant d'ajouter : « Belle poursuit ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Storybrooke et pour ma part, j'y réfléchis... »

« Donc rien de neuf ! »

L'adolescent passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, sentant une puissante colère prendre le pas sur son angoisse.

« Effectivement, j'ai aucune réponse à t'apporter ! Mais difficile de trouver une solution sans information. » Déclara le ténébreux, calmement.

« Hein ? »

« Pour faire court, les informations me viennent de notre chère louve aux ragots sans limites, par l'intermédiaire de Belle. Le shérif se contente de m'appeler pour savoir si j'avance mais ne dit rien concernant l'état de Regina. »

Henry hocha la tête et se lança dans une longue explication les crises de colère, sa fatigue permanente et les récentes douleurs sans oublier le trouble que provoquait la blonde chez sa mère. Il essaya de n'omettre aucun événement, chaque détail pouvait avoir son importance aux yeux du Ténébreux. Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement et gardait sur son visage, un air sérieux. À la fin du monologue, il resta pensif quelques secondes et fit quelques pas derrière son comptoir.

« C'est très intéressant ce que tu dis, Henry... Le cas de ta mère m'intrigue et me fascine... »

« Ah bon ? Alors vous avez une solution ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat. »

Il longea le comptoir une dernière fois puis sortit de la pièce, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il réapparut en quelques secondes et lança :

« J'ai du travail, tu devrais retourner en classe.»

Le ténébreux disparut, à nouveau, laissant le jeune homme seul et interloqué. Ce dernier secoua la tête puis sortit de la boutique d'Antiquités.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Merci pour votre lecture ! Suivant le résultat du sondage, la nouvelle mise à jour sera en place dès la semaine prochaine !<br>**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien ? Et bien, pour ma part, je suis ravie de la forte participation au sondage lancé la semaine dernière ! Les votes furent unanimes donc nous prenons ensemble un nouveau rendez-vous ! A partir de maintenant, nous passerons à deux mises à jours par semaines ; Lundi et Jeudi !**

**Merci à tous pour les messages accompagnant les votes^^ J'ai essayé de répondre à tous, j'espère n'avoir oublié personnes ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux, toujours présents à chaque chapitre :)**

**Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le soir même...<p>

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Emma tournait avec sa voiture de fonction dans les rues de la ville. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Archie avait appelé pour signaler la énième fugue de son chien, donc à sa recherche, elle essayait de le distinguer au détour d'une poubelle ou d'un banc. Elle en avait marre de ce dalmatien qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et souffla d'exaspération en changeant de quartier. Elle roula au pas essayant de couvrir le plus de terrain quand, d'un coup, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en observant une ruelle à sa gauche.

_"Shérif Swan-Mills ?"_

_"Miss Swan ?"_

_"Mon amour, je suis désolée, je risque d'être en retard ce soir. Je suis à la recherche de Pongo !"_ S'exclama la blonde, tournant la tête à droite en direction d'une autre rue.

_"Justement, je voulais parler de ça avec vous."_

Emma arrêta son véhicule et se concentra sur sa conversation.

_"Je t'écoute."_

_"Vous pouvez dire au Dr Hopper de venir le chercher au manoir ! Il est avec moi."_

_"Ah d'accord !"_

La blonde éclata de rire et essaya d'articuler un « à tout de suite » avant de raccrocher. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du propriétaire du dalmatien lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle et roula jusqu'au manoir. La voiture garée, elle se précipita à l'intérieur à la recherche de son épouse. Emma la trouva dans le jardin, prenant un bain de soleil avec Pongo allongé à ses pieds. Le shérif sourit à la scène et s'approcha doucement, Regina releva ses lunettes de soleil et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Voilà, l'objet de vos recherches… » Dit-elle en désignant le chien d'une main désinvolte.

« Je vois... »

« Le Dr Hopper vient le récupérer rapidement ? »

« Oui, il doit être en chemin... »

« Je l'espère car il ne me lâche pas... Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le manoir sans entendre des couinements de sa part. » Déclara la brune en replaçant ses lunettes.

La blonde caressa le chien puis scruta sa femme allongée sur le transat. Dieu, qu'elle pouvait être belle sous le soleil couchant, baignant dans cette lumière orangée. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant une pointe d'excitation réveiller son corps. Cachée derrière ses lunettes, Regina observa et sentit ce regard émeraude, brûlant de désir, courir sur sa peau. Elle en frissonna de par son intensité et de légers picotements firent leur apparition dans son bas ventre, prouvant la montée de son propre appétit.

Soudain, l'apparition d'Henry tira les deux femmes de leur contemplation. Après avoir fait un bisou à ses parents, il se rua sur le chien pour le cajoler et demanda la raison de sa présence. Regina expliqua alors que Pongo l'attendait dessous le perron pour ne plus la quitter et ne voulant pas d'animaux à l'intérieur du manoir, opta pour s'en occuper à l'extérieur jusqu'à l'arrivé de son propriétaire. Un sourire se forma sur leur visage et ils discutèrent pour comprendre cet attachement inattendu. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les avertit d'un visiteur, Henry se chargea d'ouvrir au Dr Hopper. Ce dernier salua chaleureusement l'adolescent et appréhenda sa rencontre avec Regina, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la croiser depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il espéra que tout se passe bien mais gardait en tête, la ligne de conduite que la ville avait adopté en sa présence gentillesse et amitié.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le jardin et Archie se heurta à une reine droite, charismatique et à la noirceur de son regard. Il lui sourit malgré sa peine de revoir la souffrance cachée dans ses prunelles.

« Je vous remercie, Madame le Maire, d'avoir retrouvé mon chien. »

« Pas de remerciement ! » Elle se tourna vers Pongo. « C'est lui qui m'attendait sagement à mon retour... »

Tous observèrent le comportement de la brune et furent émus par la douceur du sourire qu'elle offrait au dalmatien, et semblait la seule à ne pas s'apercevoir de son changement.

« En tout cas, merci Emma de m'avoir prévenu ! »

« Pas de quoi ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Et à l'avenir, vous devriez faire attention à lui ! » Rappela la brune, sèchement.

« Oui... Oui... Allez Pongo, on rentre à la maison. »

Le chien se faufila entre les jambes de son maître et se laissa attacher.

« On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

« On ne vous retient pas ! L'intervention de Pongo a été, ni plus, ni moins qu'une perte de temps ! » S'exclama Regina en croisant les bras.

« Encore merci, au revoir ! » Dit le docteur sans faire attention à sa remarque.

« À bientôt Archie ! » S'exclama Henry en agitant la main.

« À plus tard ! » Rajouta le shérif dans un large sourire.

Le Docteur Hopper tira légèrement sur la laisse, mais le dalmatien se jeta sur la brune pour une dernière caresse. Dans un sourire où Regina semblait totalement seule, elle le cajola tendrement. Elle pouvait être si contradictoire aux yeux de son entourage...

Une heure plus tard...

Les deux jeunes femmes préparaient le repas ensemble et leur fils s'acharnait sur la manette dans le salon. Emma aidait de plus en plus en cuisine et appréciait ses instants partagés avec sa femme. Elles étaient synchronisées et se complétaient parfaitement. Elles pouvaient discuter et rire pendant toute la préparation comme rester silencieuse dans une atmosphère légère et agréable. Cette fois-ci en faisait partie, où seuls les regards discrets et la complicité régnaient dans la pièce. Regina coupait des légumes quand elle tourna la tête en entendant un bruit de fracas. Emma lui sourit amoureusement, les épaules haussées en guise d'excuse. La brune lui répondit par un hochement de tête et retourna à son occupation, ses pensées déviant doucement vers sa colocataire. Le manque et le besoin de contact se faisaient de plus en plus persistants dans son corps, certain moment, cela devenait une obsession, et cette fois-ci ne manqua pas à la règle. En général, Regina maîtrisait ses émotions, mais la pulsion devint plus forte après l'effleurement de la poitrine d'Emma dans son dos. Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa pendant de longues minutes, des questions bourdonnant dans sa tête puis poussée par une force intérieure, un besoin presque maladif, Regina s'avança rapidement vers le shérif. Maladroitement, brusquement, elle se colla dans son dos et l'enlaça. Emma, les mains dans la vaisselle sale, resta sous le choc quelques secondes.

« Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît... » Murmura Regina qui enfouit son visage dans les boucles dorées.

Elle ne voulait pas affronter le regard rempli d'espoir d'Emma... La blonde soupira profondément, à la fois heureuse et peinée. Ses sentiments chamboulés, elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur la chaleur dans son dos, le souffle régulier au creux de son cou et l'emprise des doigts sur son ventre. Malgré sa confusion, elle profita au maximum de cette tendresse, savoura les battements anarchiques de son cœur...

Regina se permit une légère caresse du pouce qui fit retenir la respiration d'Emma, cela faisait tellement de bien à la brune de se libérer. Elle qui repoussait son besoin de tendresse au plus profond de son âme. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa tête partait dans tous les sens mais une unique larme roula sur sa joue prouvant la violence du mal qu'elle s'imposait.

Elles restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, oubliant totalement leur environnement. Puis dans un geste déchirant leur cœur, Regina mit un terme à l'étreinte. Sans un mot, sans un regard, elle se remit à cuisiner. Emma crut mourir en sentant le froid envahir son corps et son âme, elle aurait tellement aimé la retenir. Son regard, rempli de tristesse, se posa sur sa femme, scruta son visage et capta ses larmes muettes. Le cœur brisé, la blonde se plaça dans son dos, ses mains sur les épaules puis déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication... Qu'importe la manière dont tu me veux... » Murmura-t-elle en lui massant la nuque. « Je serais toujours là pour toi... »

Ces quelques mots soulagèrent le cœur de Regina et cette tendresse apaisa son esprit tourmenté, elle esquissa un petit sourire que sa colocataire ne vit pas.

Quelques heures plus tard...

Plonger dans le noir, Emma, sirotait un verre de vin blottit dans le fauteuil en cuir du bureau de Regina. Son regard vide et perdu dans la profondeur de la nuit, ses pensées ressemblaient à un océan de tristesse. Les événements tournoyaient dans son esprit telle une tempête ravageant son cœur, déchiquetant chaque cellule sur son passage... Les larmes creusant ses joues ne s'arrêtaient pas, la détresse trop longtemps retenue s'évacuait sans discontinuer, provoquait de violents soubresauts et des crises de suffocation. Qu'importe la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, l'amélioration de sa relation avec sa femme, rien n'empêchait son cœur de saigner, de mourir à petit feu... Emma, recroquevillée sur elle-même, enfouit son visage dans ses genoux relevés et continua à pleurer silencieusement, ses bras entourant ses jambes avec la force du désespoir.

Quand elle releva la tête, la blonde ignorait l'heure et le temps passé ici, mais décida après avoir bu un dernier verre de vin de monter se coucher. Ses pieds la montèrent lentement à l'étage puis l'emmenèrent vers sa chambre. D'un coup, des petits bruits étranges se firent entendre, Emma tendit l'oreille et ouvrit doucement la porte de son fils, il dormait profondément. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre, celle qu'elle partageait avec sa compagne et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Personne. Confuse, elle se faufila discrètement dans la dernière chambre de l'étage. Ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi en voyant l'amour de sa vie en sueur, le visage crispé et se tordant de douleur sous les draps. De légers gémissements sortaient d'entre ses lèvres et la lune rayonnante de blancheur aggravait ce tableau d'horreur. Sans hésiter, Emma se précipita à son chevet, prit sa main et posa la seconde sur son front. Elle tenta de l'apaiser à l'aide de quelques mots, mais la brune paraissait prisonnière de son cauchemar.

« Mon amour... » Murmura-t-elle en la secouant doucement.

Ses doigts écartèrent des mèches brunes de son visage, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

« Bébé ! Réveille-toi ! » Réitéra la blonde, un peu plus fort.

Regina se leva brusquement, le souffle court et les yeux hagards. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'Emma la berçait tendrement aux creux de ses bras. La brune s'y blottit retrouvant peu à peu sa respiration et son esprit s'éclaircit au rythme des caresses dans son dos. Son cœur battait encore vivement et les larmes coulant sur ses joues se tarirent uniquement à la suite de plusieurs baisers sur ses cheveux. Regina se recula doucement, fit disparaître ses larmes et vit Emma s'asseoir à ses côtés gardant leurs mains jointes.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

Le regard fixé l'une sur l'autre, la brune distingua facilement, dans ses prunelles émeraude l'angoisse et la peur.

« Oui... Oui... Beaucoup mieux... » Chuchota-t-elle dans un petit sourire forcé.

« Un cauchemar un peu trop vrai ? »

Regina hocha la tête doucement.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda Emma en lui caressant la joue.

« Non... »

« Ok ! Alors maintenant, il faut que tu te rendormes... »

Encore perturbée par ses illusions, la brune se rallongea et Emma insista pour bien l'emmitoufler dans la couverture.

« Bonne nuit... »

« Merci beaucoup... De votre aide... » Osa Regina dans un souffle.

« Je suis là pour toi, mon amour. »

Le shérif observa quelques secondes les lueurs fantomatiques se reflétant sur son visage. La reine semblait si fragile et forte à la fois, apeurée mais tellement courageuse. La blonde lui offrit son plus beau sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner du lit, à contrecœur. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand la brune l'interpella.

« Miss Swan... Voulez-vous rester avec moi ? »

« Tu peux répéter ? » Dit la blonde, complètement interloquée et ressentant les effets de l'alcool.

« Je sais que cette demande est incongrue et déplacée mais voulez-vous me tenir compagnie pour la nuit ? »

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais les battements de son cœur prouvaient la véracité de ses mots et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement la demande de sa femme et surtout le but de celle-ci, mais qu'importe, elle le voulait plus que tout au monde...

Quelques minutes après et prête pour dormir, Emma glissa sous les couvertures. Fébrile et enthousiaste à la fois, elle avait un mal fou à contenir les vives émotions agitant son être. Regina, toujours confuse et prise dans les angoisses de son cauchemar, se colla contre le corps de sa colocataire. Emma ouvrit le bras, comme avant, mais son cœur manqua un battement en sentant la tête de la brune venir délicatement se poser sur sa poitrine.

« Merci d'être là... Bonne nuit... » Chuchota Regina, les yeux clos.

« Bonne nuit bébé... » Répondit la blonde, sa voix trahissant ses émotions.

Regina soupira de satisfaction, elle se laissa vite envahir par les douces sensations provoquées par cette étreinte puis s'endormit immédiatement.

Emma embrassa la chevelure brune et respira profondément le parfum de son shampooing. Un sourire de contentement se dessina sur son visage puis rapidement quelques larmes roulèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, être de retour à ses côtés après toutes ces épreuves, était un vrai miracle. La blonde ne savait pas si le sommeil viendrait la prendre sous son aile et ignorait la suite des événements, mais elle profitera de cette merveilleuse nuit, seconde après seconde...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin...<p>

Le réveil tira la mairesse de ses songes et sa main l'éteignit promptement. Elle garda les yeux fermés et se mit sur le dos profitant encore un peu de cette nuit reposante. Elle ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait une telle nuit, mais le bonheur d'un corps et d'un esprit détendus lui redonnait le sourire.

Emma savoura la chaleur des draps et se tourna brusquement sur le côté. Oubliant tout, comme un mauvais rêve, la blonde caressa la peau nue du ventre de sa femme... Elle sourit largement et se colla au plus près de ce corps chaud, l'enlaçant totalement. À moitié endormie, ses lèvres glissèrent sur l'épaule de la brune et très vite déposèrent de tendres baisers. Cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le souffle coupé et n'en revenait pas du comportement de sa colocataire. Les yeux écarquillés, Regina ne savait pas comment réagir entre ce bonheur matinal, inédit dans sa vie et la panique crispant ses muscles. Toute la nuit lui revint en mémoire et Emma se trouvait entre ses draps à sa demande, elle fut émue par tant de gentillesse et d'amour. Un souvenir la frappa plus que les autres, c'était le visage de la blonde dévasté par les larmes... La brune savait la cause de cette tristesse et inconsciemment autorisa un répit dans leurs tourments...

Emma parsema de petits baisers l'épaule jusqu'à la clavicule et caressa du bout des doigts les flancs de la reine pour atteindre sa hanche. Elle embrassa tendrement la peau tendre de son cou, sentant l'excitation envahir son corps et guider ses gestes. Inerte, Regina déglutit difficilement alors que des frissons courraient sur sa peau. Certes, elle éprouvait envers la blonde un fort désir et aimerait aller plus loin mais pas comme cela, c'était trop tôt pour envisager une quelconque relation sérieuse ou pas. Elle devait réagir calmement et évitait toute souffrance inutile. Dans la précipitation et devant l'urgence de la situation qui allait déraper d'une seconde à l'autre, la brune prit la seule solution que son esprit endormi arrivait à trouver.

« Miss Swan ? » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Miss Swan ! Tu veux jouer mon amour ? » Répondit la blonde dans un sourire carnassier.

Prise au dépourvu et sentant une main baladeuse descendre sur sa cuisse, Regina parla dans la hâte.

« Heu... C'est moi ! Je ne suis pas votre femme ! »

« Comment ça tu n'es pas... »

Emma laissa en suspens sa phrase et écarquilla les yeux réalisant son comportement. Elle se recula vivement et mit la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri.

« Oh merde ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! »

D'un bond, elle sortit du lit et se confondit encore en excuse. Son stress monta en flèche et elle pria pour que ses gestes ne soient pas fatals à leur relation. La brune se releva rapidement et lui empoigna le bras avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de la chambre.

« Revenez vous asseoir. »

« Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner... Vraiment... » Argumenta Emma en retrouvant la chaleur du lit.

« Vous êtes déjà toute pardonnée. Vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien, je peux comprendre. »

Emma resta muette tout en hochant la tête et réalisa ces quelques minutes de bonheur aussitôt arrachées. Elle était persuadée d'avoir fait un cauchemar et au réveil voulut effacer cette souffrance. Un poids énorme s'écrasa sur sa poitrine compressant son cœur, la dure vérité la paralysa et seul le désespoir s'exprima librement. Des larmes brûlantes et amères s'écoulèrent de son regard vide. Surprise, Regina resta interdite face à la blonde, elle la voyait pleurer pour la deuxième fois et cela lui brisa le cœur. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour la consoler, la cajoler jusqu'à la fin de la crise.

« Je ne voulais pas pleurer comme un bébé... » Chuchota Emma, en se redressant et prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à ça... » Dit Regina dans un petit sourire réconfortant.

« Ouais ! » Répondit-elle, honteuse.

La brune remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, un peu mal à l'aise face à ses pensées. Elle souhaitait parler d'une idée ayant germé dans son esprit juste à l'instant, mais tourner autour du pot n'était pas son genre alors elle se lança :

« Je voulais vous remercier pour cette nuit, pour m'avoir rassurée... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était tout naturel ! » S'exclama le shérif cachant au mieux sa souffrance. « Mais tu fais souvent ce genre de cauchemar ? »

« Oui... Chaque nuit et plus j'avance dans le temps, plus ça empire... »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es tant fatiguée alors ! »

Regina acquiesça en baissant les yeux et poursuivit :

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi... »

« Moi aussi... Étrange, non ? » Rigola Emma dans un clin d'œil.

« Effectivement ! » Argumenta la brune se prenant au jeu. « Vous seriez d'accord pour que l'on partage les prochaines nuits ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » Elle rigola et soudain réalisa. « Hein ?! »

« En tout bien, tout honneur ! » Se précipita Regina en agitant les mains. « Juste qu'une bonne nuit aide à une meilleure journée. »

Emma trouva cet argument bancal et sans réel fondement, mais elle lui adressa un large sourire tout en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Par contre, je ne veux pas vous faire souffrir davantage, ni vous créer de faux espoirs ! »

« Pas de soucis, bébé... Je garderais les pieds sur terre ! » Répondit le shérif légèrement crispé.

La brune soupira de soulagement, même si cela ne se voyait pas, elle avait appréhendé ses réactions. Après un petit silence, cette dernière jeta un œil au réveil et bondit hors du lit, elles étaient en retard. Elle récupéra quelques affaires dans la hâte, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Nous mettons cela en place dès ce soir ! Mais j'espère que l'écart de ce matin ne se reproduira pas, je ne veux pas vous voir en larmes à chaque fois ! » Lança la brune un tantinet triste et légèrement sarcastique.

« Je l'espère aussi... »

Regina la fixa d'un regard qu'Emma ne saurait décrire avant de claquer la porte. La blonde souffla un grand coup avant de se rallonger, les yeux fixés au plafond. Cette nouvelle situation sera difficile à gérer, les larmes versées l'avaient soulagée, mais la suite demandera de grands efforts...

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi...<p>

Le shérif voulait passer un peu de temps avec son fils donc opta pour un peu de sport. Elle arriva dans le salon avec deux gants de base-ball, une balle et les yeux de l'adolescent brillèrent de joie à la vue du matériel. Il courut dans le jardin sous le regard amusé de Regina lisant un livre dans l'un des canapés. Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre l'adolescent, dehors. Ils s'échangèrent quelques balles et commencèrent à discuter...

« Tu vas bien gamin ? »

« Ouais, ça va ! »

« Tu en es sûr ? J'imagine que cette situation est compliquée pour toi ! » S'exclama la blonde, en recevant une balle.

« Elle l'est également pour toi ! » Répondit le jeune homme préférant détourner la conversation.

« Gamin ! Je ne parle pas de moi, là ! »

Il rigola voyant que sa ruse tombait à l'eau et commença à livrer quelques doutes, douleurs. En parler lui faisait mal, il essaya de retenir au mieux ses larmes, mais envoya la balle avec plus de force. Emma l'écouta attentivement et continua de poser des questions pour qu'il puisse vider son sac. Au fil des minutes, sa main attrapant la balle, lui lançait des piques de douleur, mais qu'importe, elle était là pour son fils. Elle fut émue par sa force de caractère, il arrivait assez bien, à jongler avec cette situation et ses sentiments. Quand la puissance des balles diminua, ils se sourirent tendrement et se comprirent en un regard. Ils jouèrent quelques minutes en silence puis la blonde le brisa, à nouveau.

« Je voulais te mettre au courant de l'évolution de ma relation avec ta mère ! »

« Pour ma part, je trouve que ça va bien mieux mais je ne suis pas trop à la maison en ce moment ! » S'exclama Henry dans un sourire.

« En parlant de ça ! Ta mère n'apprécie qu'à moitié tes absences ! » Rigola la blonde.

« Ouais, j'imagine mais ça me fait du bien de sortir ! »

« Je te comprends et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta mère, je gère ! »

« Merci man ! Alors tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Emma sourit largement et lança une balle avant de poursuivre :

« Ne crie pas de joie ! On n'est pas ensemble, mais ne t'étonne pas si tu nous vois sortir de la même chambre ! »

« Hein ?! »

« Tu as très bien compris, ne fais pas le bébé ! » Rit le shérif relançant la balle.

« Non, mais tu es sérieuse ? Depuis quand ? C'est vachement cool ! »

« Depuis cette nuit donc c'est très récent et je ne suis pas sûre que ça dure mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est clair ! »

Il lui sourit largement et ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à l'arrivée de Regina apportant des rafraîchissements.

Quelques heures après...

Pour Emma autant que pour la mairesse, l'heure du coucher arriva vite. Chacune d'elles appréhendaient ce moment, mais ressentaient un fort sentiment de joie contrecarrer leurs angoisses. Enfin, elles entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre, toutes deux ayant attendu l'épuisement pour aller dormir.

La blonde déjà apprêtée d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un short court, se glissa rapidement sous la couette, Regina, quant à elle, prit ses affaires et revint quelques minutes après, démaquillée et vêtue d'un pyjama en laine. Emma ne la trouva pas sexy, cela changeait radicalement de la nuisette turquoise de la nuit précédente, mais elle sourit tout de même sachant pertinemment la raison de cette tenue. La brune, nerveuse, lui rendit son sourire, mais installa plusieurs coussins au milieu du lit sous le regard éberlué de sa colocataire.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je mets une séparation entre nous... »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable ! » S'exclama la blonde sous le choc.

« C'est radical, certes, mais cela évitera de vous remballer chaque matin ! » Répondit Regina en s'allongeant dans le lit.

Emma secoua la tête, piquée au vif et se tourna dos à sa compagne avant de poursuivre :

« Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance ! Bonne nuit ! »

À ses mots, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, elle soupira de fatigue et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, planait une atmosphère pesante, chacune réfléchissant à leurs mots et leurs gestes.

« Vous faire souffrir n'est pas mon but... Bonne nuit, Miss Swan... »

Cette dernière s'était énervée pour un rien et elle le savait, mais la situation la rendait tendue et nerveuse.

« Je le sais... Mais la douleur persiste... » Osa la blonde, cachée par l'obscurité.

« Je suis peut-être trop égoïste et vous demande beaucoup trop... » Se livra la brune et ajouta : « Nous devrions peut-être garder nos distances... »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle un peu fort. « Je ne veux pas perdre ce que nous avons... »

La mairesse sourit largement, contente de pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. Soudain, une pensée la dérangea, elle essaya de l'ignorer, mais cela s'avérait difficile.

« Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez... Je suis en mesure de vous entendre maintenant... »

« Elle me manque... » Murmura la blonde tristement, perdue dans ses pensées. « Tu n'es pas elle, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire l'amalgame, d'imaginer ses réactions... Tu es elle, sans l'être, c'est difficile à gérer... »

« J'imagine et je ne dois pas vous faciliter la vie. » Répondit Regina sur le même ton.

« Tu peux le dire ! » Ironisa Emma. « Mais tout me manque... Sa tendresse, son amour, son corps... »

La brune tourna la tête dans sa direction, ses craintes se concrétisaient dans ses derniers mots. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis répondit :

« Je ne peux pas vous offrir ce que vous attendez de moi. Donc, vous pouvez avoir des relations... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Extra-conjugales... »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, totalement sous le choc. Elle réagit immédiatement.

« Non ! Tu es ma femme, j'ai seulement besoin de toi ! Enfin, même si tu n'es pas elle, tu le restes aussi ! » S'embrouilla-t-elle. « Bref, la réponse est non ! »

« Je ne vous force pas non plus. C'était juste une proposition, je le comprendrais tout à fait ! »

« Je m'en fous, le sujet est clos. »

La brune acquiesça et un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, même si elle ne l'admettrait pas, elle serait jalouse de cette amante. À cette pensée, elle se sentait possessive et égoïste... Emma lui apportait déjà plus que n'importe qui, mis à part Henry et elle en demandait toujours plus. Décontenancée par les contradictions de son esprit et de ses sentiments, Regina se tourna dos à sa voisine de lit et se focalisa sur les sensations agréables imprégnant son corps, consolant son cœur. Lentement bercée, Regina sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Emma se colla au plus près de la séparation, n'arrivant pas à garder autant de distance. Elle voulait virer les coussins, mais se retint, au fond, Regina avait raison sur ce point, mais elle devenait complètement folle pour lui faire une proposition pareille ! Certes, elle était en droit d'aller voir ailleurs, mais elle se devait juste d'être patiente. Elle retrouverait la femme qu'elle aime, un jour...

Quelques heures plus tard...

Regina ouvrit difficilement les yeux, l'obscurité de la chambre lui indiquant approximativement l'heure. Elle bougonna silencieusement, pour une fois qu'elle dormait quasiment bien, il fallut qu'une X raison la réveille. Soudain, elle sentit un poids sur son épaule, elle resta interdite une fraction de seconde avant de légèrement sourire, Emma n'avait pas pu retenir une main baladeuse. La brune remit en forme son coussin et se tourna lentement mais se heurta à une séparation partielle. Elle n'aurait pas cru que ce lit soit si petit pour y dormir à deux. Elle bougonna, à nouveau, et devant ses yeux se dessinait la silhouette sombre d'Emma, elle ne quittait plus son sourire. D'un coup, sa voisine bougea et Regina espéra ne pas l'avoir réveillée puis restant à moitié dans ses songes, elle essaya de se rendormir, mais elle lui manquait... La chaleur de sa main, son contact, elle en avait besoin en cet instant et écoutant la petite voix dans sa tête, la brune enleva le reste de coussins et glissa doucement dans le dos d'Emma... Toujours avec une lenteur extrême, Regina enlaça sa taille, colla son corps au sien et finit par plaquer son front contre son omoplate. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais la reine ne chercha pas plus loin et s'imprégna simplement de son odeur, savoura le soyeux de ses cheveux la chatouillant doucement. Elle apprécia la finesse de ses muscles sous ses doigts et soupira de plaisir. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle en perdrait presque la raison... Doucement, Regina se rendormit, heureuse...

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... Passez une bonne journéesoirée et comme convenu, rendez-vous jeudi !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien en ce milieu de semaine ? J'espère que notre nouveau rendez-vous, vous satisfera ! Pour ma part, oui même si j'ai failli oublié, je dois l'admettre ! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour autant, cela sera juste une question d'habitude et puis vous avez dû remarquer depuis le début de cette fiction, que je suis ponctuel à ce niveau^^**

**Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien :)**

**Passons à ce nouveau chapitre et allez découvrir tous ce qu'il vous réserve ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain...<p>

Emma se réveilla doucement avec les rayons du soleil réchauffant son visage et seule dans la chambre. Pour une fois, un sourire ornait ses lèvres tandis que les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en tête. Elle avait eu très peur, dans un premier temps, de la réaction de sa femme vis-à-vis de sa main et avait retenu sa respiration au moment de la sentir contre son dos. Elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour rester le plus naturel possible alors qu'elle était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Regina, de son propre chef, avait provoqué cette étreinte, à ses images, Emma fut bouleversée et extrêmement émue. Cette femme lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs mais elle l'aimait à en mourir.

La blonde s'assit et remarqua les coussins séparant le lit, enfin une partie seulement, car elle en avait enlevé un pour pouvoir glisser son bras jusqu'à sa compagne.

« Incroyable ! » Murmura-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres en secouant la tête. « Tout pour maintenir l'illusion... »

Elle s'étira et bondit hors du lit, en pleine forme pour attaquer la journée. Elle remit en place la couette et chercha la photo ornant d'ordinaire la table de chevet, elle ouvrit le tiroir et tomba sur des boîtes de médicaments, certains vides, d'autres partiellement entamés. Elle les examina de plus près et remarqua que tous, sans exception, étaient de puissants somnifères. Emma fit rapidement le lien entre tous ses souvenirs.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir avec ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne dormir avec toi, ma présence apaise, peut-être... » Dit-elle peinée.

En remettant les médicaments en place, deux bouts de papier attira son regard. Elle les saisit et découvrit la carte de son fils et la sienne, celles-ci glissaient dans le bouquet de fleur, à l'hôpital. Sa main couvrit sa bouche alors que son regard s'attardait sur ses mots et à leur lecture, son cœur explosa de douleur autant que de joie. Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue en réalisant que Regina avait gardé précieusement son message... Emma rangea le tout et ferma le tiroir, dans un sourire mélancolique. Les secrets de sa femme seront bien gardés. La blonde sortit rapidement de la chambre, heureuse tout rentrera dans l'ordre, elle en avait eu la preuve cette nuit, mais cette merveilleuse découverte l'avait confirmée...

En milieu d'après-midi...

La brune portait toute son attention sur un dossier important et griffonnait par-ci, par-là des notes qui lui serviraient pour sa réunion prévue, le lendemain. En pleine concentration, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, elle le cala rapidement entre son épaule et son oreille gardant les yeux rivés sur son dossier.

_"Madame le Maire ?"_

_"Oui ?"_

_"Bonjour, c'est le Dr Whale, j'espère ne pas vous déranger ?"_

_"Vu l'heure de votre appel, évidemment, que vous me dérangez."_ Dit-elle en poursuivant son travail.

_"Oui, j'imagine. Vous allez bien ?"_

_"Vous m'importunez pour des banalités ! Venez-en au fait, je n'ai pas toute la journée contrairement à vous."_

_"Bon, je vous appelle pour vos résultats d'examens."_

_"Je vous écoute ?" _Déclara-t-elle en posant son stylo.

_"Donc il n'y a rien à signaler, tout semble normal. Pour votre fatigue, je vous conseille des compléments alimentaires et si vos douleurs persistent, j'aimerais vous faire d'autres examens."_

_"Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! Autre chose ?"_

_"Non, rien de plus. Passez une bonne journée."_

_"Au revoir."_

La brune raccrocha et reporta son attention sur son dossier. Elle travailla encore une bonne heure avant de rentrer au manoir. Au volant de sa voiture, elle repensa à sa conversation téléphonique et se sentit soulagée des résultats de ses examens, sans le montrer, elle les avait appréhendés. Elle devait penser également à prévenir sa colocataire qui, elle le savait, s'inquiétait énormément. Par contre, ils ne répondaient toujours pas à ses questions concernant ses douleurs, il fallait donc, chercher ailleurs...

* * *

><p>Le week-end arriva rapidement et en ce samedi légèrement nuageux, Regina embarqua son fils pour une après-midi au centre équestre. Emma se retrouva, donc, seule au manoir. Elle n'aimait pas ces moments de solitude entre ses murs, cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop ses heures d'attentes alors que sa femme se trouvait dans le coma. Donc pour éviter de se morfondre, elle invita sa mère pour le café et en l'attendant, la blonde rangea les pièces principales.<p>

D'un coup, des petits bruits sourds se firent entendre, Emma releva la tête et alla ouvrir à Blanche. Elles s'enlacèrent chaudement et dans la foulée, le shérif prépara leur boisson. Elles entamèrent la conversation par quelques banalités jusqu'à ce que la blonde pose les deux tasses sur la table, tout sourire.

Mary Margaret scruta le visage de sa fille et demanda :

« Et la petite famille ? Tout se passe bien ? »

« Je crois que pour Henry, tu es au courant, il vient assez souvent chez toi ! » Dit Emma dans un clin d'œil. « Et pour Regina... Il reste pas mal de chemin, encore... »

« Ça doit être compliqué entre vous ! Il y a du nouveau ? »

La petite brune but une gorgée de thé et incita sa fille à lui parler. Cette dernière lui raconta les derniers événements majeurs de leur relation le changement de chambre, leur rapprochement significatif. Sa mère se réjouit à cette annonce et toutes deux s'emballèrent sur la suite de la relation. Mais rapidement, elles déchantèrent quand Emma aborda les douleurs de Regina ainsi que ses humeurs changeantes ou sa prise de médicament. L'inquiétude de Blanche grimpa en flèche au fil de la discussion, elle angoissa pour sa fille et sa belle-fille. Elle cacha au mieux ses émotions et préféra se concentrer sur Emma, pleine d'enthousiasme avec les yeux brillants d'espoirs.

Le sujet complexe concernant Regina, les occupa une partie de l'après-midi, elles retournaient le problème dans tous les sens, essayaient d'élaborer des solutions. Peu à peu, le fil de la conversation dériva sur un tout autre thème, beaucoup plus joyeux.

« Granny a eu cette idée en discutant avec Geppetto, tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda Blanche en finissant sa deuxième tasse de thé.

« Certes, le thème d'un second jour de la St Valentin, mit en place par Regina, ne convient pas au contexte actuel de la situation… Alors, c'est une excellente idée ! » S'emballa Emma.

« Donc, nous organisons la fête sur cette nouvelle thématique ? »

« Oh que oui ! Fait passer le mot et remercie Granny pour son génie ! »

Elles se sourirent chaleureusement et la blonde enchaîna :

« Mais toi, tu trouves que ça donnera quelque chose de bien ? »

« J'en suis persuadée ! » Répondit la petite brune. « Les clients du restaurant étaient euphoriques à l'annonce de Granny ! »

« Cool ! » Lança Emma en souriant. « Sinon, tout se passe bien ? Pas de problème majeur ? »

« Non, non, aucun souci pour l'instant ! C'est juste étrange de prendre les rennes à la place de Regina. »

« J'imagine... »

La blonde baissa la tête, les yeux dans le vague, un léger vertige la saisissant aux souvenirs liés à cette période de l'année. Sa mère le remarqua immédiatement et caressa, du bout des doigts, son bras pour la réconforter.

« Je t'assure que nous sommes ravis de le faire pour elle. On voit cette fête comme un gage de notre gratitude pour avoir si bien pris soin de nous... » Annonça Blanche dans un sourire.

« Je suis sûre que ça touchera notre Regina, j'espère que celle d'aujourd'hui sera réceptive... » Murmura le shérif.

« Nous serons toujours là pour vous... »

Elles s'échangèrent un regard complice et Blanche ajouta joyeusement :

« Et qu'elle le veuille ou non, maintenant, notre chère Reine fait partie de la famille. »

Quelques heures plus tard...

Mary-Margaret et Emma s'étaient déplacées dans le salon pour poursuivre leur conversation confortablement assise dans le canapé. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre du vestibule puis très vite Regina et Henry arrivèrent dans le salon.

« Grand-mère ! » S'exclama l'adolescent, heureux.

Il délaissa tout son matériel pour se ruer sur cette dernière et l'enlacer. Elle le salua chaleureusement tout en observant la mairesse stupéfaite. Il se retira de l'étreinte puis embrassa sa deuxième mère avant de se retourner comme attendant la confrontation.

Regina reprit vite contenance et avança lentement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la colère bouillant dans son corps balaya en une fraction de seconde, le bonheur de cette journée. Mary-Margaret ne se démonta pas, elle soutint son regard et lui offrit son plus sincère sourire. Elle n'avait plus peur maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vraie nature de Regina. Ses yeux brillants de tristesse, elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

D'un coup, une tension palpable s'abattit sur la pièce, les rires laissant la place à un silence électrique, le shérif et son fils retenaient leur souffle en observant la scène.

« Bonjour, Regina... » Dit simplement Blanche, brisant enfin le silence.

« Miss Blanchard... »

Le ton sec de la mairesse annonçait le début des hostilités, mais son interlocutrice l'ignora et poursuivit :

« Je suis contente de te voir en pleine forme. »

« Vous faites preuve d'une certaine insolence, comme toujours. »

« Je ne suis plus ton ennemie, notre relation a évolué... » Murmura la petite brune, le regard sincère.

« Faux ! » S'indigna Regina au bord de la crise de nerf. « Vous êtes et resterez responsable de la mort de Daniel ! Maintenant sortez de chez moi, votre vue m'insupporte. »

Mary-Margaret resta stoïque face à tant de colère, elle gardait en mémoire ses souvenirs et la complicité ayant resserré leur lien.

« Bébé, tu peux faire un petit effort... » S'exclama doucement Emma.

« Je ne vous permets pas. » Répondit calmement Regina en se tournant vers sa colocataire. « Je vous tolère déjà, je n'ai nullement besoin de supporter votre génitrice. »

« HEY ! Tu lui parles autrement, je te prie ! » S'écria la blonde. « Tu sembles oublier que je suis chez moi aussi et j'ai droit d'inviter qui je veux ! »

Elles s'échangèrent un regard noir. Henry regarda la scène mortifié et sentit que la situation aller déraper. Il arrivait à saturation et ne voulait pas voir tous leurs efforts réduits à néant.

« STOP ! » Hurla-t-il, désespéré. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme des adultes ! J'en ai marre de vos histoires vieilles comme le monde ! Vous avez pensé à ceux qui vous aiment ? Vous avez pensé à MOI ? »

Il s'enfuit en courant à travers le salon pour s'évanouir dans le jardin. Regina et Mary-Margaret voulurent le suivre, mais le shérif les arrêta au dernier moment pour s'en charger elle-même.

Seules dans le salon, elles restèrent quelques secondes calmes, s'inquiétant juste pour l'adolescent.

« Je vous raccompagne. » Dit finalement la mairesse dans un souffle.

« Non. Avant, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. » S'exclama Blanche, autoritaire.

« Je ne veux rien entendre de votre part ! »

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi mais pour ton fils ! Il veut retrouver une vie familiale normale et te retrouver... Nous le voulons tous... » Argumenta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Finalement Regina capitula, voyant clairement la détermination dans ses yeux bruns et lui indiqua de la tête de poursuivre son discours. Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et entama un marathon dans le salon, elle ne savait pas exactement par où commencer son récit. Elle expliqua, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur le passé et ne remet pas en cause sa responsabilité dans la mort de Daniel. La brune resta impassible face à son argumentaire, mais toute fois attentive à ses regrets. Patiemment, elle attendit la suite du monologue. Mary-Margaret en profita pour se livrer entièrement à sa belle-fille et expliqua l'officialisation de leur couple avec toutes ses conséquences. Elle lui conta sa vive réaction sans oublier celle de David et qu'elle n'en supportait même pas l'idée. Les violentes disputes qui suivirent, la colère régissant ses actes et ses mots, ses crises de larmes sévissant chaque soir, rien qu'avec la sensation de perdre sa fille par sa faute. Blanche expliqua que ce malaise et cette tension s'éternisèrent sur des mois, qu'ils occupaient chacune de ses pensées, la rongeant peu à peu...

_... Début du Flash back..._

_« Tu vas où encore ? » S'exclama David en fermant rageusement le frigo._

_« À ton avis ! » Répondit la petite brune, sa veste sous le bras._

_« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Cela fait déjà trois mois que tu les observes ! »_

_« Je ne peux pas rester là, à ne rien faire ! Pendant que NOTRE fille batifole avec cette garce ! »_

_Le blond contourna le comptoir et attrapa le bras de sa femme vigoureusement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, tous deux étant à bout de nerfs._

_« Elles sont amoureuses ! Quand l'accepteras-tu ? » S'écria-t-il d'une voix puissante._

_« Applique ce judicieux conseil avant de me le crier ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_« Figure-toi que j'essaye ! Contrairement à toi qui cherche le moindre prétexte pour faire un scandale, pour les séparer ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part ! »_

_« Je suis ton mari ! » Dit-il en resserrant sa prise._

_« Et c'est MA fille ! » S'écria Blanche en dégageant violemment son bras._

_Cette dernière lança un dernier regard mélangeant tristesse et colère profonde avant de claquer brusquement la porte de leur appartement. Elle enfila sa veste pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit puis marcha rapidement dans les rues sombres de Storybrooke. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit, chacune ayant leurs propres arguments et Blanche n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans toutes ces contradictions. Les mots de Nova tournaient, aussi, en boucle, mais il lui était impossible de les accepter. Toute cette histoire la faisait extrêmement souffrir et elle savait au plus profond de son cœur, qu'elle s'enfonçait dans un cercle vicieux, qu'elle était en tort. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait admettre un quelconque sentiment véritable venant de Regina pour sa fille. Elle tourna une bonne demi-heure avant que la voix d'Emma attire son attention. Doucement et à pas de loup, elle se rapprocha puis se cacha derrière une voiture, au plus proche du couple. Elle les épia et écouta discrètement leur conversation. _

_Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient assises sur un banc face à la mer, collées l'une à l'autre et seulement éclairées par la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire. La brune posa sa tête sur le haut de la poitrine d'Emma alors que celle-ci l'entourait de son bras protecteur, ses doigts caressant distraitement ses cheveux bruns. _

_« Tu n'as pas trop froid ? » Murmura la blonde._

_« Un peu... » Répondit-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre sa compagne._

_« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »_

_« Non ! » S'exclama la brune tout en la fixant. « Je suis bien avec toi, ici, loin de tout. »_

_Emma l'embrassa tendrement avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur son visage. Mary-Margaret retint un haut-le-cœur en serrant fermement la carrosserie de la voiture « camouflage ». _

_« Dans ce cas, fais apparaître une couverture, je ne veux pas te retrouver frigorifier. »_

_« Tu sais, très bien, que je n'aime pas utiliser la magie ! » S'exclama la brune. « Elle est mauvaise et souligne le pire de moi. »_

_« Avec Henry, on te l'a déjà dit... Sers-toi uniquement de tes sentiments positifs, les meilleurs cachés dans ton cœur pour l'utiliser avec précaution... Avec le temps, cela deviendra un réflexe et ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, tu sauras la maîtriser parfaitement. »_

_Blanche n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et encore moins ses yeux quand une couverture épaisse, chaude apparut sur elles. Elle faillit se lever et déclencher un scandale, mais la voix de la brune l'arrêta. Profondément en colère mais tout aussi curieuse, elle prit son mal en patience pour en découvrir plus._

_« Quand crois-tu que tout ça s'arrêtera ? » Demanda Regina._

_« Je ne sais pas... Mais je suis désolée de t'imposer ça... » Dit Emma, ses yeux plongés dans son regard chocolat._

_« J'aimerais sincèrement que tout cela cesse, qu'ils acceptent notre relation... Je ne veux plus revenir sur le passé avec Mary-Margaret, je veux tourner la page et vivre heureuse à tes côtés... »_

_« Je t'aime mon amour... Et je le veux tout autant que toi... » La blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter : « D'ici six mois la barrière entourant la ville sera brisée alors dans le pire dès cas, nous partirons avec Henry, sans un mot. Nous les laisserons avec leur rancœur et leur regret. »_

_« Fuir... Est-ce la seule solution pour nous ? » Murmura Regina, pensive._

_« Henry et toi, vous êtes mon avenir. Alors oui, si ma mère n'arrête pas ses bêtises, je le ferais sans hésiter ! » Déclara sincèrement Emma._

_La brune l'enlaça immédiatement, émue par ses paroles. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou et glissèrent jusqu'à sa bouche pour se livrer à un baiser passionné._

_Blanche resta bouche bée et des larmes noyèrent ses joues. Le choc de ses mots résonnait dans tout son corps et son cœur éclata en mille morceaux. La tristesse l'envahit et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la contenir longtemps alors doucement, ses pas l'éloignèrent du couple. Sur le trajet du retour, la réalité des mots de Nova la frappa de plein fouet : « La magie peut se tromper, mais il semble qu'elles sont liées par le Véritable Amour. » _

_Elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement en courant et rentra essoufflée. Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, ses habits volèrent puis rapidement, elle se colla à son mari à moitié endormi._

_« Tu as raison, il faut que je l'accepte... Je dois changer... »_

_Il ne répondit pas, mais la serra simplement dans ses bras..._

* * *

><p><em>C'était l'effervescence dans l'appartement des Charmings en ce samedi soir. Deuxième repas familial et Mary-Margaret voulait leur offrir une carte à la hauteur de l'événement. Elle passa toute la journée à courir dans la cuisine et prépara chaque plat minutieusement avec les ingrédients achetés le matin par David. Mais plus le temps filait, plus elle prenait du retard, elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser son niveau de stress et commença sérieusement à désespérer de finir le repas à temps. <em>

_Emma et David la voyaient paniquée, s'énerver toute seule alors après un regard entendu, le blond laissa sa fille finir la mise en place de la table pour se diriger en cuisine. Il essaya de lui apporter son aide, mais se fit jeter poliment par la maîtresse des fourneaux. Penaud, il retourna auprès d'Emma et tous deux gardèrent le silence en écoutant Mary-Margaret rager en cuisine._

_Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard..._

_Toc... Toc..._

_La blonde leva la tête de son magazine avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, elle accueillit chaleureusement son fils qui lui sauta dans les bras et embrassa furtivement Regina._

_« Salut toi ! » S'exclama Emma, tout sourire._

_« Salut... » Murmura la brune en pénétrant dans l'appartement._

_Cette dernière donna son manteau au shérif et s'avança vers David. Ils se saluèrent sobrement et elle lui donna une bouteille de vin rouge. Il la remercia puis l'invita à s'asseoir au salon. Regina sourit doucement et s'avança, mais s'arrêta d'abord près de la cuisine._

_« Bonsoir. »_

_« Bonsoir, Regina. Pile à l'heure, à ce que je vois ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout en jonglant entre les cuissons. _

_« Toujours, effectivement. Ce n'est pas votre cas, à l'évidence. » Répondit la brune avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage._

_« On n'ouvre pas les hostilités maintenant, je vous prie ! » S'interposa Emma tout en embarquant sa compagne sur le canapé._

_La petite brune leur dit de commencer sans elle alors Henry s'installa entre ses deux mères tandis que David faisait le service, apportant toasts et boissons. La tension planant dans l'air, plombait l'ambiance de la soirée ainsi que leur conversation se résumait à de simples banalités. Mary-Margaret faisait quelques apparitions avant de repartir directement en cuisine. Regina rigolait intérieurement du manège de son ex-belle-fille et malgré ses efforts pour améliorer leur relation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde animosité et d'être sarcastique envers cette dernière... Et alors qu'elle la voyait faire un énième aller-retour, elle lança finalement :_

_« Besoin d'aide ? »_

_« Non merci ! »_

_« Mary-Margaret, arrête de faire ta tête de mule ! » Rigola Emma, le regard attendri sur sa compagne._

_« Bon ! Mesdames, excusez-moi mais je vais aller aider ma demoiselle en détresse ! » S'exclama le blond dans un clin d'œil._

_« Non, laissez David... Je vais y aller. » Déclara Regina en se levant._

_« Bébé, tu n'es pas obligée ! »_

_« Si nous voulons dîner un jour, je n'ai guère le choix. »_

_La brune se dirigea en cuisine avec Blanche sur les talons sous le regard choqué du reste de la famille. La petite brune lui expliqua rapidement les dernières préparations et elles se mirent au travail dans un silence de mort._

_« Sympa de me demander mon avis ! »_

_« En effet, je ne vous l'ai pas demandé... » Chuchota Regina. « Et je m'en contrefiche, je veux simplement que mon fils et votre fille mangent à l'heure et un tant soit peu bon. »_

_« Je ne vous per... »_

_« Pour ce soir, je vous propose de faire semblant pour Emma, pour Henry ! » Coupa la brune dans un sourire totalement faux._

_Blanche hocha la tête et elles poursuivirent la préparation, rapidement les autres membres de la famille se regroupèrent près du comptoir pour les observer comme si une scène dramatique allait se jouer devant eux..._

* * *

><p><em>Mary-Margaret sortit de sa voiture et s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre de la ville. Elle rejoignit la mairesse qui l'attendait impatiemment.<em>

_« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? » Demanda Blanche en fermant son manteau._

_« Pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes d'Emma et d'Henry. » Répondit sèchement Regina._

_« Certes. »_

_« Que me voulez-vous ? » Questionna la brune, toujours sur le même ton._

_« Je voulais vous dire que... »_

_Se dandinant sur ses pieds, Blanche tritura ses doigts alors que l'angoisse nouait sa gorge. Le regard de son interlocutrice ne l'aidait guère, mais elle voulait tellement arranger leur situation qui lui fallait trouver le courage de parler. Toute cette histoire avait assez duré, donner l'illusion, être poli tout en gardant une profonde haine au fond du cœur. Tout devait cesser, pour leur propre bien ainsi que leur famille. Elle prit plusieurs respirations avant d'annoncer :_

_« Repartons de zéro ! Effaçons le passé, apprenons à nous connaître... »_

_Regina rigola d'une voix cristalline avant de plonger son regard noircit par la haine dans le sien._

_« Vous plaisantez ? »_

_« Non ! Je veux simplement apprendre à connaître la femme qui partage la vie de ma fille. Celle d'aujourd'hui, pas celle d'hier. »_

_« Miss Blanchard, vous oubliez tous les torts que vous m'avez causés ! » S'exclama Regina en s'approchant dangereusement de celle-ci._

_« Non, jamais de la vie et je m'en souviens que trop bien ! Mais je veux faire cet effort pour Emma, car cette situation est malsaine pour nous tous... » Affirma Mary-Margaret._

_Elle affronta le regard noir de la mairesse et poursuivit :_

_« Pendant nos repas, je vous ai observé, jaugé pour me rendre compte que vous faites le bonheur de ma fille, pour voir dans vos yeux l'étincelle de l'amour... Je ne veux plus me battre contre vous. Nous souffrons assez toutes les deux de cette situation... »_

_Mary-Margaret reprit son souffle et profita de l'attention de Regina pour mettre son cœur à nu._

_« Nous avons beaucoup changé, la fillette que vous avez connue n'existe plus et la Méchante Reine s'efface peu à peu pour laisser place à une magnifique femme... Avec un cœur en or, débordant d'amour et de chaleur... Qu'importe ce que vous direz, ferez, mon regard sur vous ne changera plus jamais... »_

_Les yeux de Regina brillèrent à la lumière du lampadaire quand elle leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Ses sentiments partaient dans tous les sens et elle ne revenait pas du culot de Blanche, mais sentit au fond de son cœur, une cassure. Ses mots la touchèrent au plus profond de son âme, malgré une apparence toujours aussi glaciale. Elle scruta son regard à la recherche d'un quelconque mensonge, mais rien, seule la sincérité l'habitait..._

_« Marché conclu ! »_

_« Qu... Quoi ? » Bégaya la petite brune, surprise._

_« Faisons un essai, nous verrons si nos caractères, d'aujourd'hui, s'accordent, » expliqua Regina._

_Ensuite, elle partit dans sa voiture, sans un regard, puis s'évanouit dans la ville, laissant seule la mère d'Emma, visiblement encore sous le choc de cette heureuse nouvelle..._

_... Fin du Flash Back..._

Mary-Margaret conclut son monologue par leurs nombreux rapprochements autour d'un café au Granny's ou en cuisine pour leur repas de famille et qu'une certaine complicité explosive s'était créée entre elles. Elle posa un regard mélancolique sur sa belle-fille qui semblait totalement absente, perdue dans ses pensées et ajouta avant de s'éclipser du manoir :

« Fais de mes souvenirs ce que tu en veux, mais que tu le veuilles ou non... Nous t'aimons Regina... »

Cette dernière entendit la porte se fermer, mettant un terme à ce long discours qui la laissait sans voix et complètement chamboulée.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions sur ce chapitre et les souvenirs de Mary-Margaret ! Passez une bonne fin de semaine^^<strong>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien ? Pour moi, je suis très contente de vos réactions sur les souvenirs de Mary-Margaret, qui en temps normal est souvent détestable, je suis ravie que celle-ci vous plaises^^  
><strong>

**Sinon, la barre des 100 rewiews vient d'être franchi ! Un grand merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux :)**

**Attention rating M pour une bonne partie de ce chapitre ! Donc, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau tournant dans leur relation !**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Deux jours et Regina ne pensait qu'aux souvenirs de Blanche, qu'à ses derniers mots. Deux longues journées vivant à la fois écœurée et déstabilisée. À certain moment, elle doutait même de la réalité, se demandant si cet étrange monde appartenait à ses songes et qu'elle se trouvait toujours plongée dans le coma. Elle passait des heures, au boulot, à la maison, a fouillé dans sa mémoire pour trouver une infime réponse, mais l'épais brouillard ne dévoilait toujours rien. Même si Regina vivait assez bien avec son amnésie, sa curiosité grandissante, devenait presque maladive et son acharnement lui donnait de violents maux de tête ou des douleurs dans tout le corps. Son entêtement allait la rendre folle et cette soirée à lire paisiblement n'avait en rien soulagé la pression exercée sur ses épaules.<p>

En montant l'escalier, Regina espérait passer une nuit plus calme que la précédente car malgré la tendresse volée dans l'obscurité, les mots de Mary-Margaret continuaient à la déstabiliser. Elle longea le couloir menant à sa chambre et entendit l'eau couler à flot dans la salle de bain. En une fraction de seconde, ses pensées se tournèrent vers la magnifique jeune femme à l'intérieur, avec l'eau bouillante ruisselant sur sa peau satinée. Rapidement, des images d'Emma défilèrent dans son esprit Nue, sensuelle, savoureuse. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour sentir un profond désir refoulé la submerger. Sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, elle retint un soupir d'excitation avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de poser ses vêtements de nuit sur le lit. La brune retira lentement ses escarpins et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes pour le déposer, plié, sur un fauteuil meublant la chambre.

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur Emma en serviette de bain. Cette dernière resta interdite en fixant sa compagne, seulement vêtue d'un chemisier arrivant tout juste au bas des fesses. Elle arrêta de respirer en redécouvrant ses courbes gracieuses et sa bouche s'assécha en suivant la ligne de ses jambes parfaitement ciselées. Quand elle accrocha son regard, son cœur s'affola en voyant un feu ardent danser dans ses prunelles.

« D... Désolée... » Bégaya Emma, les yeux scotchés sur le corps parfait.

« Nous dormons dans la même chambre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que cela arrive. » Dit Regina, parfaitement calme.

« Je vais te... te laisser te changer... »

Emma fit un effort surhumain pour se retourner vers la porte alors que tous ses sens voulaient s'abandonner à ce désir, que tout son corps criait sa famine.

« Miss Swan ! »

« Oui ? » Demanda la blonde avec beaucoup plus de facilité pour la dévorer des yeux.

« Ne vous sentez pas obliger de partir. »

« C'est juste que... »

Le shérif perdit sa voix en voyant la brune avancer dans sa direction. La démarche féline, le sourire provocateur, Regina colla Emma contre la porte. La reine plongea son regard dans le sien et y décela un désir flamboyant. Son sourire s'étira en réalisant qu'un peu de « distraction » lui ferait le plus grand bien et l'aiderait à relâcher toute la pression accumulée. Elle ne comptait pas non plus réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes et voulait juste savourer cette passion dévorante.

« Je ne vous connaissais pas un tel regard, Miss Swan... » Susurra la brune.

« Je le camoufle bien ! » S'exclama la blonde, tendue.

Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à raisonner normalement, tellement ses émotions explosaient, un véritable feu d'artifice dont elle était, seule spectatrice. Elle distinguait simplement le poids de sa femme contre elle et rien qu'à la sensation, son cœur, tambourinant dans sa poitrine, alimentait le flux de chaleur dans son corps. Le regard sombre de Regina la déstabilisait, mais la rendait également esclave de ses propres pulsions. Elle se noya dans les abîmes noirs du désir et attendit que sa femme se charge de mettre fin à son calvaire.

Sans un mot Regina en accepta la tâche et approcha son visage de la blonde, un petit sourire en coin naquit alors qu'elle effleura sa joue pour partir à la conquête de son cou. Avec une légère appréhension mais une puissante excitation, ses lèvres goûtèrent avec délicatesse la peau sucrée d'Emma, pour la première fois. Elle déposa une pluie de baisers, tout d'abord délicat, ils se transformèrent passionnément, agressant son cou de quelques morsures ou l'apaisant avec la chaleur de sa langue. L'odeur et le velouté de sa peau sur ses lèvres agissaient comme un aphrodisiaque sur Regina et la rendaient ivre de ces sensations. L'humidité des cheveux blonds s'imprégnait peu à peu dans son chemisier et quand elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci, se rapprochant au plus près, la fraîcheur de la serviette contrastait avec la tiédeur de son corps.

Frissonnante, Emma se délecta de la douceur de sa bouche tranchant avec la fougue de ses gestes. Elle ferma les yeux, plaça une main sur la nuque pour inciter sa compagne à poursuivre tandis que l'autre alla chercher cette peau, tant désirée, sous le chemisier au niveau des reins. À son contact, d'autres frissons la saisirent, ce fut un véritable bonheur de pouvoir la sentir sous ses doigts. Emma n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses, les souvenirs, ses sentiments et ses sensations se bousculaient dans son esprit... Elle décida de profiter simplement sachant pertinemment, qu'en cet instant, Regina ne voyait en elle qu'un objet...

La brune dévorait sensuellement la gorge de la blonde quand ses mains descendirent sur les cuisses pour rapidement remonter sous la serviette et découvrir avec délectation le velouté de sa peau. Elle aimait sentir les frissons sous sa paume et apprécia à sa juste valeur, l'abandon dont Emma faisait preuve. Avide de son corps, sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son épaule et infligea tendrement de nouvelles morsures pendant qu'une main explora les muscles de son fessier, la chute de ses reins. Malgré la puissance de son désir, Regina resta attentive aux réactions de la blonde, à ses gestes et savoura la tendresse de ses caresses. Sans oser affronter le regard de sa partenaire, Regina bascula de l'autre côté de son cou en venant titiller le lobe de son oreille. Immédiatement, elle capta de doux gémissements et dans un large sourire, elle remonta la serviette pour glisser une jambe entre les siennes.

Le geste de la brune fit tressaillir Emma, elle emprisonna rapidement sa cuisse, cherchant le contact absolu. Des vertiges la saisirent tant son assaillante, la faisait vibrer au rythme de caresses possessives, de baisers ardents. Elle en désirait toujours plus et s'enfonçait dangereusement dans les méandres de son excitation. Ses mains cherchèrent le contact de sa peau ambrée, la force de son corps appuyé contre le sien. La tête basculée en arrière, contre la porte, elle donna libre accès à Regina.

Cette dernière ne se priva pas et découvrit passionnément chaque parcelle de peau autant avec sa langue que ses mains. La moiteur sur sa cuisse l'excita, lui provoqua de grosses bouffées de chaleur et elle entama un léger frottement. Soudain, Regina s'étonna de la facilité de ses gestes, du bonheur ressenti à son toucher, de presque savoir les préférences d'Emma... Sans plus y réfléchir, elle poursuivit ses caresses, mais la serviette la gênait alors dans un geste simple et rapide, cette barrière tomba à leurs pieds.

Emma la fixa intensément et se sentit tellement désirée sous ce sourire malicieux, ce regard inquisiteur, qu'elle crut en défaillir. Regina scruta le corps nu, aguicheur et parfaitement soumis avant de fondre, à nouveau, sur lui, cédant à l'appel de la chair, au délice du plaisir charnel... Savourant la chaleur de l'étreinte, elle embrassa le haut de la poitrine d'Emma tandis qu'une main se lança à la conquête de celle-ci. Elle redessina délicatement chaque creux, courbe et traça un chemin invisible jusqu'à son sommet avant de le saisir tendrement.

D'autres gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Emma alors que ses bras enlaçaient sa compagne puis elle chercha, en vain, à accrocher son regard brun. Elle abandonna totalement l'idée quand elle sentit le froid du bois contre sa poitrine et son visage mais frissonna aussitôt en percevant la chaleur de Regina dans son dos.

Légèrement agacée par l'insistance d'Emma, la brune se consola rapidement en découvrant la vue magnifique qu'offrait cette position, la ligne de son dos, le contact de son bassin collé au sien. Sans hésiter, elle embrassa, lécha, mordilla la nuque de sa partenaire et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le ventre, les seins. Plus les gémissements se faisaient entendre, plus Regina se sentait fière et jubilait de la situation. Puis très lentement en comparaison à la passion de l'étreinte, sa main longea la colonne vertébrale, apprécia l'arrondi de ses fesses pour finir sa course sur l'intimité de la blonde.

Cette dernière retint sa respiration et des vagues de plaisir la submergea quand sa femme entama de lentes caresses. Tressaillant de plaisir et à bout de souffle, Emma lui donna plus d'accès puis perdit l'esprit à la sensation de ses doigts en elle. Regina sourit largement et son cœur explosa de joie, en percevant l'excitation de la blonde enveloppée sa main. Doucement, elle commença un lent mouvement tout en embrassant langoureusement sa nuque et suivant le rythme des gémissements d'Emma accéléra son geste.

Les yeux fermés, la blonde se délecta de chaque émotion caressant son cœur, de chaque sensation transperçant ses muscles. Puis tout devint trop fort, trop intense pour qu'elle le supporte et d'un coup, quand l'excitation fut à son paroxysme, une explosion de chaleur se dispersa dans son corps, un bonheur unique envahit son cœur. Une délivrance jamais égalée tellement le manque et la frustration rendirent cette étreinte exceptionnelle... Regina sourit fièrement en retirant délicatement ses doigts et déposa de tendres baisers pendant qu'Emma reprenait son souffle.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la blonde se retourne et tenta de l'embrasser. Regina se dégagea et recula lentement vers le lit afin de s'y allonger, démarche provocante avec une position langoureuse. Le cocktail idéal pour enflammer Emma qui oublia la déception de ne pas goûter à ses lèvres.

« Vous comptez me faire attendre… Miss Sawn… » Murmura sensuellement la mairesse.

« Non… Je profite de la vue… » Répondit la blonde avec la même intonation.

Cette dernière se doutait que Regina prenait cela pour un jeu. Elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts et savait lire entre les lignes, mais elle ne comptait pas la laissait gagner sur ce terrain. Malgré tout, en l'observant de son regard brûlant, le passé, le présent se mélangèrent dans sa tête, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé une partie de son épouse.

Doucement, le cœur battant la chamade, elle avança pour se positionner au-dessus de sa compagne, prenant bien soin d'insinuer sa jambe entre les siennes. Le contact de leur corps leur provoqua un doux gémissement de plaisir, d'excitation. Ensuite, Emma plongea un regard empli d'amour dans les prunelles noires de sa femme puis parcourut les traits fins de son visage. Complètement obnubilée par les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina, elle s'approcha peu à peu pour se retrouver très proche de celle-ci, leur souffle chaud caressant délicieusement les lèvres de l'autre. Soudain, la brune esquiva le dernier geste d'Emma et vint embrasser sa joue, tandis que ses mains posées dans son dos la plaquèrent brusquement contre son propre corps. La blonde s'engouffra dans le creux de son épaule et tenta de résister à la fougue de celle-ci qui cherchait par tous les moyens de la faire craquer. D'un coup, elle releva la tête et chercha son regard mais n'arrivant pas à capter son attention, elle se mit sur le côté au grand désespoir de Regina.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet… Je ne suis pas une distraction… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama la brune, un peu trop rapidement, sans avoir réellement écouté.

Cette dernière s'empressa de se coller à elle tout en caressant son corps.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Elle la repoussa doucement. « Regina, regarde-moi ! »

« Je vous écoute ! » Souffla-t-elle, en la fixant.

« Je te connais mon amour… Je ne remets pas en cause ton désir pour moi et bien au contraire, j'en suis ravie… »

« Alors pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation ? » Dit-elle en repartant à la charge.

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. » Ordonna Emma, le regard sévère.

Avec cette dernière phrase, elle retint enfin l'attention de la brune. Elle respira profondément pour essayer de calmer ses pulsions mais aussi mettre en ordre ses idées puis scruta son visage amoureusement avant de chuchoter :

« Tu as besoin d'un temps mort dans toute cette histoire, d'une bouffée d'oxygène l'espace d'un câlin ? »

« Oui… »

« Je le comprends tout à fait, mais ne me considère pas comme un jouet. Ne te sers pas de mes sentiments pour arriver à tes fins. »

Regina se rendit compte de son erreur, dans sa précipitation, elle en avait oublié l'amour que la blonde lui portait. Ses agissements pouvaient la blesser et elle ne le remarqua qu'à cet instant, en le lisant dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Ma vie est devenue tellement confuse, je m'y perds… Je ressens ce désir si fort, si puissant et je ne le comprends pas, je ne sais pas d'où il vient ! » Se justifia Regina, le regard fuyant. « Je l'ai contrôlé jusqu'à présent et maintenant, il explose littéralement. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, enfin ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dis ! »

« Calme-toi mon amour… » Dit la blonde, caressant sa joue.

« Je m'excuse… »

« Je voulais juste que tu t'en rendes compte, c'est tout… »

Dans un sourire, Emma bascula Regina sur le dos et caressa du bout des doigts son visage. Elle s'amusa à dessiner le contour de son nez, de ses joues, de ses lèvres avant de suivre un chemin invisible vers sa poitrine. Délicatement, elle déboutonna le haut du chemisier pour poursuivre ses effleurements. Elle pouvait voir les frissons apparaître et entendre le souffle irrégulier de Regina.

« Miss Swan, je… »

« Nous allons le faire à ma manière, cette fois… »

La brune resta muette, déstabilisée par l'intensité de son regard, l'émotion de sa voix. Elle ne méritait pas cet amour surtout après son comportement mais devant l'insistance de la blonde, elle céda et ferma les yeux. Chaque caresse, chaque frémissement étaient multipliés par cent, autant par leur douceur que par les émotions transmises. Soudain, les gestes de la blonde prenaient un tout autre sens pour Regina, ils semblaient portés par la profondeur de ses sentiments. En la touchant, elle ne caressait pas seulement son corps, mais câlinait son cœur, effleurait son âme.

Emma contempla le corps alangui, souriant à certaines réactions au passage de ses doigts. Elle comptait en profiter au maximum, ne sachant pas quand elle pourrait recommencer… Peut-être jamais… Et puis, après tous ces événements, la blonde ne savait même pas si elle retrouverait son épouse, alors dans cette éventualité, il fallait reconquérir cette « étrangère ».

Doucement, elle reprit sa position au-dessus de celle-ci et savoura sa peau par de doux baisers. Alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Regina dans ses cheveux, elle entreprit de déboutonner le reste du chemisier. À chaque bouton, ses lèvres exploraient ses courbes pour arriver à la limite de son sous-vêtement. Un sourire mélancolique apparut et son cœur faillit exploser, autant de joie que de tristesse, quand elle releva les yeux sur son corps, elle avait le bonheur de la revoir portant son chemisier blanc avec son ensemble noir, son préféré.

Elle la releva et après un échange de regard intense, retira les vêtements superflus. En sentant, sa peau, la blonde hoqueta de surprise, se rendant compte de son manque. Elle caressa le dos de Regina tout en embrassant délicatement son cou puis la rallongea et se débarrassa de la dernière barrière. Enfin, nue sous elle, Emma put constater l'excitation de celle-ci contre sa cuisse. Souriante et heureuse, elle l'observa encore, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Votre Majesté, vous êtes magnifique… » Murmura-t-elle, en la fixant tendrement.

Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues de Regina à ces mots, sous ce regard. Malgré la confusion régnant dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait qu'offrir son plus beau sourire face à autant de sincérité.

« Je t'aime mon amour… » Poursuivit Emma avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

La brune sentit son cœur s'emballer, s'affoler et les effets se dispersèrent dans tout son corps, une vive chaleur l'envahit tandis que de légers tremblements la saisirent. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais préféra se noyer dans les yeux brillants de sa partenaire. Cette dernière souhaitait l'embrasser, mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, elle se retint et glissa ses lèvres sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. Redécouvrant sa femme, comme si elle lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois, Emma cajola délicatement un sein. Sa bouche traça un chemin sensuel jusqu'à sa main pour la remplacer. Elle le prit entre ses lèvres, joua avec sa langue pour finalement y souffler un petit air frais, provocant d'interminables frissons. Elle ne délaissa pas le second sein, tout aussi demandeur et en savoura les réactions. Doucement alors que ses cheveux chatouillaient le corps de la brune, Emma partit à la conquête de la peau légèrement sucrée de son ventre, s'enivrant de son parfum. Ses mains caressèrent sensuellement ses cuisses puis peu à peu remontèrent lentement vers l'orée de son intimité. La blonde sentait la mairesse se tortiller sous elle, cherchant désespérément un contact refusé. Elle sourit largement quand autant ses doigts que ses lèvres atteignirent leur objectif. Aussitôt, Regina laissa échapper de doux gémissements et un tourbillon de sensations envahit son corps, le réchauffant, l'électrisant. Même en fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle ne se rappelait plus le bonheur qu'une étreinte pouvait procurer et de surcroît, ne s'imaginait pas aimer autant la douceur du shérif. À l'aide de ses mains et n'arrivant plus à contenir son excitation grandissante, elle demanda implicitement à sa partenaire de mettre fin à son supplice, d'apaiser ce feu brûlant. Emma n'accéda pas à cette requête et lutta au maximum contre son envie de faire jouir sa compagne. Aimant la faire languir, elle opta pour une montée graduelle de son plaisir en s'attaquant subtilement à son intimité. Tendres baisers, douce caresse du pouce, seulement guidés par la voix de la brune.

Au bout de quelques minutes et sachant les préférences de son épouse, la blonde mit, avec joie, sa langue à contribution. Pendant qu'une de ses mains s'aventurait sur la peau veloutée de son ventre, elle savoura cette excitation enivrant ses sens, dont l'ivresse guidait ses gestes.

Regina perdit totalement pied suite aux émotions explosant dans son corps, impossible pour elle de réfléchir, se focalisant simplement sur la chaleur suffocante de son être. À la perception des doigts se mouvant en elle, elle s'étonna de la puissance de ses sensations. Totalement à bout de souffle, sa main se crispa sur le drap pendant que l'autre accentuait les caresses intimes de sa partenaire. Le shérif se délecta de son état, de ses émotions et accéléra ses mouvements, ils s'harmonisèrent parfaitement à la puissance du désir de la mairesse, aux rythmes de ses hanches. Peu à peu, cette dernière arriva au point de non-retour puis soudainement, le choc de son orgasme se déversa dans son corps, enflammant ses muscles, apportant avec lui une sérénité qu'elle ne connaissait pas… Encore secouée par de légers tremblements, ses pensées enveloppées dans un petit cocon, la brune se sentit aussitôt cajolée. Au creux des bras du shérif, elle reprit peu à peu son souffle et continua de savourer cette étreinte incroyable, les sensations extraordinaires engourdissant son corps.

Emma se débrouilla pour les recouvrir d'un drap et reporta son attention sur sa femme. Elle lui caressa le dos en déposant de doux baisers sur ses cheveux. Elle se délecta de cet instant, comme si tout allait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre… Elle appréhendait la réaction de Regina, mais son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en apercevant son regard chocolat.

« Miss Swan, je… »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligées d'en parler… » Murmura Emma, en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je tenais juste à vous dire… Je ne vous garantis rien pour la suite, mais je viens de vivre un excellent moment… » Dit-elle finalement dans un sourire.

« Pour ma part, j'espère remettre le couvert mais… » plaisanta le shérif qui ajouta en lui caressant la joue : « J'ai tout simplement adoré… »

Elles échangèrent un large sourire puis profitèrent de cette douceur pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence léger et réconfortant, avant de s'habiller sommairement pour la nuit. La chambre plongea dans le noir et aussitôt sous les draps, la brune se blottit contre Emma qui l'accueillit avec grand plaisir.

« Bonne nuit… » Chuchota Regina, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi… » La blonde déposa un baiser sur son front et ajouta : « Je t'aime… »

Ces mots, déjà entendus, prirent un autre sens pour la brune. Elle ne les rejeta pas, bien au contraire, elle les accepta avec toutes les conséquences. Dorénavant, elle devra être plus attentive à l'égard des sentiments d'Emma et essayera également d'être moins blessante.

Sur cette constatation, son cœur manqua un rebond et tout naturellement, Regina embrassa la joue de sa colocataire puis se repositionna confortablement. Emma sourit à ce geste tendre alors qu'un sentiment heureux berça son âme. Aucune d'elles ne savaient ce que cet acte allait engendrer, ni ses conséquences, elles n'en parleront peut-être jamais ou des disputes éclateront, mais pour l'instant, elles souhaitaient juste profiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil ne tarda pas à les prendre sous son aile, où elles accédèrent aux rêves les plus fous…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil tirèrent Emma de ses rêveries. Difficilement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir avec étonnement l'absence de sa femme. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas en fixant le plafond.<p>

« Tu espérais quoi sérieux ? » Souffla-t-elle.

En réalité, elle ne s'attendait à rien, de peur d'être déçue. Très vite, des images de la veille refirent surface et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle se leva rapidement, gonflée d'un nouvel espoir et descendit dans la cuisine, habillée d'un mini-short et d'un débardeur, comme à son habitude. Une bonne odeur de pancakes embauma ses narines, elle en savoura chaque fragrance avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Bébé ? » S'exclama-t-elle en balayant la pièce du regard.

Pas de réponse. Elle jeta un œil dans le jardin puis vit un mot sur le plan de travail.

_« Vous dormiez si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous réveiller, Henry est au lycée et moi à la mairie. Passez une bonne journée et gardons cette nuit secrète. Regina. »_

La blonde sourit largement en lisant ces mots puis en jetant un œil à l'heure, elle estima son arrivée au commissariat en milieu de matinée. Loin d'être paniquée par son retard, Emma regarda avec émerveillement la table de la cuisine pour découvrir quelques pancakes gardés au chaud par une assiette avec du sirop d'érable juste à côté. L'odeur du café encore chaud chatouilla ses narines alors qu'elle voyait plusieurs fruits disposés dans un bol, mais elle fut surtout touchée par la présence de sa tasse, celle portant son nom. Une joie immense l'envahit, elle réalisa que Regina avait tout préparé pour elle. En général, quand elle se levait après eux, elle se débrouillait seule mais ce matin, tout ceci lui était destiné… Fait par son épouse, juste pour elle… Des larmes brouillèrent rapidement ses yeux alors qu'un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur ses lèvres…

Reprenant peu à peu le dessus sur ses émotions, la blonde savoura chaque gorgée de café, chaque bouchée de pancakes avec un enthousiasme rare. Une fois, son petit-déjeuner englouti, elle nettoya pour vite se préparer et rejoindre son père…

* * *

><p>À l'hôtel de ville…<p>

Regina était en pleine conversation avec son assistante quand elle vit son portable vibrer sur son bureau. Curieuse, elle la congédia promptement et attendit d'être totalement seule pour regarder son téléphone. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l'expéditeur du message.

« Miss Swan ? »

Quand elle l'ouvrit, son sourire s'élargit. Ce simplement mot de remerciement lui réchauffa le cœur tandis qu'il manquait un battement. Elle passa délicatement son pouce sur l'écran, émue en se remémorant la veille puis se concentra, à nouveau, sur ses dossiers.

Elle travailla jusqu'à entendre le clocher de la ville sonner midi, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle décida de rentrer au manoir. En franchissant sa porte d'entrée, Regina fit une rapide halte en cuisine pour se prendre une pomme et monta directement à l'étage. Elle pénétra ensuite dans l'ancienne chambre qu'Emma occupait avant de venir la rejoindre. Elle se précipita vers les albums entassés dans un coin de la pièce et prit le premier de la pile. Elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, trouver des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Totalement bouleversée par la nuit précédente, Regina devait comprendre surtout que chaque jour apportait son lot de nouveautés, de révélations et ces réponses devenaient presque vitales.

Assise à même le sol, la pomme entre ses dents, elle parcourut doucement le premier album et estima, avec l'âge d'Henry, que c'était leur première photo en famille. À toutes ces découvertes et au fil des albums, son sourire resta gravé sur son visage, elle n'en revenait pas de la joie émanant des clichés. Troublée et envieuse, elle ressentit peu à peu une douleur dans la poitrine, mais n'y prêtant pas attention, elle poursuivit ses recherches. Elle espérait secrètement débloquer sa mémoire car cette vie de bonheur étalé devant ses yeux lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Elle voulait goûter de nouveau à ce plaisir, à cette euphorie et n'être plus enchaînée à son passé douloureux. En découvrant les images d'un matin de Noël, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine malgré une sensation de fraîcheur engourdissant ses muscles. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux sur une magnifique photo de tous les trois avec des cadeaux et emballages éparpillés partout à l'abri de leur sapin de noël… Cette vie lui semblait si éloignée et pourtant si proche, elle pouvait presque la toucher des doigts, mais un mur invisible lui en bloquait l'accès.

« Être amoureuse… » Souffla-t-elle, au bord des larmes. « Je veux l'être de nouveau… »

À ces mots, la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine redoubla d'intensité et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Tout à coup, elle regarda paniquée la chambre, les photos et se sentit à l'étroit, comme pas à sa place alors elle sortit en trombe. Ayant besoin urgemment d'espace et d'air frais, la brune courut jusque dans le jardin. Encore tremblante, chaque respiration lui firent un bien fou et atténuèrent grandement ses douleurs. Elle s'assit sur une chaise d'extérieur et récupéra doucement de ses émotions sous la chaleur bienveillante du soleil. Sa tête entre ses mains, ses pensées partirent dans tous les sens lui laissant une sensation amère au fond de la gorge. Elle éclata en sanglots ne supportant plus cette situation. Toute la pression accumulée, sa colère autant que sa confusion s'évacuèrent au fil d'une interminable crise de larmes…

Au bout de longues minutes, un léger bruit attira son attention, elle releva son visage dégoulinant de maquillage pour voir Pongo arriver gentiment. Un petit sourire naquit entre ses larmes quand le chien frotta son museau contre sa jambe. Elle s'essuya les joues d'un revers de la main et le caressa doucement. Rapidement, la sérénité de celui-ci gagna le cœur et l'esprit de Regina.

« Que fais-tu là encore ? » Chuchota-t-elle en le fixant.

Elle obtint un jappement en guise de réponse.

« Tu veux rester avec moi ? Tu apprécies ma compagnie ? »

Pongo jappa encore en remuant la queue et la brune éclata de rire en le regardant. Elle entoura sa tête de ses mains et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en murmurant :

« Merci… »

Elle partit à l'intérieur du manoir, contacta rapidement le Dr Hopper, elle monta rapidement ranger le désordre de la chambre puis se démaquilla avant de revenir auprès de Pongo, un sourire gravé sur le visage.

« C'est décidé, nous passons l'après-midi ensemble ! Nous allons bien nous amuser ! »

Il semblait heureux de cette réponse et cela suffit à la mairesse pour retrouver une petite étincelle au fond des yeux.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au commissariat…<p>

David ramena une pile de feuilles sur son bureau et souffla d'agacement en allant chercher la deuxième.

« Chaque année, je suis étonné de la tonne de paperasse nécessaire pour cette fête ! » Dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

« C'est clair que toutes les procédures sont barbantes à la longue. » Répondit la blonde alors qu'elle raccrochait son téléphone.

Il lui sourit et commença à remplir un dossier.

« C'était plus simple au Pays Enchanté, mais c'est moi ou il y a beaucoup plus à faire cette année ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi, il y en a plus ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Regina s'occupe généralement de tout. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle abattait autant de travail pour l'organisation ! »

« Et encore, nous nous sommes répartis les tâches, mais c'est pas étonnant que je subissais sa colère à la maison en cette période ! »

« Stressée ? » Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête de son dossier.

« Ouais ! Extrêmement mais je comprends pourquoi ! » Rigola-t-elle en le fixant.

Ils se sourirent chaleureusement et soudain David eut le regard fuyant. Emma fronça les sourcils et l'incita à parler.

« Je voulais savoir… » Il chercha ses mots avant d'ajouter : « Comment ça se passait avec ta femme ? Tu semblais si heureuse ce matin… »

Le shérif baissa la tête, rougissante de bonheur puis le fixa en se recoiffant légèrement.

« Sans entrer dans les détails, je peux dire que doucement notre relation s'améliore… »

« J'en suis très heureux ! » S'exclama le blond en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-elle en le serrant fort.

« Et cette situation ne te pèse pas trop ? »

« Je la vis comme je peux mais entre ton soutien, celui de Mary-Margaret et tous les habitants… Il n'y a rien de mieux pour m'aider dans cette épreuve… »

« On ne vous laissera jamais tomber, vous formez un magnifique couple et nous voulons qu'une chose… C'est vous revoir ensemble… » Dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux ondulés.

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement, rapidement, elle ravala ses larmes et lui offrit son plus beau sourire en guise de réponse. Toutes ces paroles et le soutien qu'on lui apportait tout au long de ses journées la touchaient au plus profond de son cœur. Ils se séparèrent dans le silence et retournèrent à leur travail respectif.

Dans l'après-midi, Gepetto rentra dans le commissariat pour récupérer des autorisations et il les informa sur l'avancement de la fête. À l'entendre, tout se passait très bien puisque chacun mettait la main à la pâte avec enthousiasme. Après s'être renseigné sur l'état de la Reine, il s'éclipsa pour retourner à ses préparatifs.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre plutôt chaud ;) Je vous souhaites de passez une bonne journée et à jeudi !<strong>


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes remis du chapitre précédent ! lol ! En tout cas, celui d'aujourd'hui vous réservera d'autres surprises encore^^ **

**En espérant continuer à vous faire avec cette fiction, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent au rythme des heures de travail et des soirées en famille. Même si aucunes d'elles n'avaient abordé le sujet sur leur chaude nuit, cela ne leur empêchait pas de se rapprocher toujours plus. Emma n'hésitait plus à venir quémander une pause câlin au détour d'un couloir ou devant un programme télé. Elle semblait libérée de toutes ses interrogations, de ses craintes et gardait précieusement au creux de son cœur, la flamme de l'espoir.<p>

Regina, quant à elle, acceptait cette tendresse avec joie appréciant ce baume au cœur après chaque attention, elle aimait leur regard complice pendant le repas et s'empressait de se glisser dans les draps pour dormir à l'abri de ses bras protecteurs. Sans qu'aucune d'elles n'en prennent réellement conscience, la séparation des coussins s'était évaporée, ces derniers ayant repris leurs places originelles. Peu à peu, Regina s'enfermait dans un petit cocon en la présence du shérif même si en dehors du manoir, les questions la pourchassaient.

À la nuit tombée, la veille du week-end, Emma travaillait encore au commissariat. Ayant prévenu son épouse de ne pas l'attendre pour le dîner, elle s'acharna à finir tous les préparatifs de la fête qui aurait lieu le week-end prochain. Même avec toute la bonne volonté des habitants, leur inexpérience dans ce domaine se faisait ressentir sur les petits détails. Elle voulait cet événement exceptionnel et comptait tout mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans le silence de la pièce, jonglant entre deux dossiers, Emma cala le portable entre son épaule et son oreille.

_"Oui ?"_

_"Shérif, j'espère ne pas vous déranger à cette heure tardive."_

_"Tout dépend de quel point de vue, on se place !"_ S'exclama-t-elle en relisant sa feuille de route pour de ne pas se perdre dans la paperasse.

_"Je me doute… Mais mon appel requiert votre plus grande attention." _

_"Tournez pas autour du pot Gold et parlez !"_

Elle souffla d'exaspération remarquant le silence de son interlocuteur puis se concentra sur ce dernier.

_"Je vous écoute…"_

_"Je préfère. Donc, le but de mon appel, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de comprendre le comportement de votre épouse et de son étrange amnésie."_

_"Sérieux ?"_ S'écria la blonde.

_"Je ne vous promets rien très chère, surtout avec la magie, mais c'est une piste à explorer."_

_"La magie ?"_

_"Oui, retrouvez-moi demain à la boutique avec Regina et je vous expliquerai à ce moment."_

_"Il n'y a pas de risque ?"_

_"Vous connaissez la magie ! Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on l'utilise."_

Il prit le timbre de voix du ténébreux, à la fois excentrique et aigu, Emma n'aimait guère cette option, mais s'il y avait une infime chance de comprendre, elle devait la saisir.

_"D'accord, mais pourquoi pas ce soir ?"_

_"Vous avez vu l'heure ? Ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger les gens !"_

Elle roula les yeux au ciel n'arrivant pas à croire à cette réflexion puis elle marmonna un « à demain » avant de raccrocher. Elle sauta de sa chaise, remontée à bloc et sortit précipitamment de son bureau oubliant les préparatifs, sa seule priorité étant la mémoire de sa femme…

La voiture roula à vive allure dans les rues désertes de Storybrooke. Emma se sentait pousser des ailes après cette bonne nouvelle, certes, rien ne serait confirmé avant demain, mais il fallait essayer. Arrivée en trombe devant le manoir, son cœur battant la chamade, elle entra précipitamment puis interrompit le repas entre Regina et son fils.

« Miss Swan ? Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. » Questionna la brune, surprise.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus être là à cette heure-ci ! » Répondit le shérif, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle salua son fils et embrassa le front de son épouse avant de mettre son couvert et d'entamer son repas.

« Tu n'avais pas beaucoup de travail ce soir ? »

« Si, gamin, mais une bonne nouvelle m'a fait revenir plus tôt. » Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Et je peux savoir laquelle ? » Enchaîna Regina en buvant un peu de vin.

À cette question, la blonde avala de travers. D'un coup, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec la mairesse surtout en sachant la relation tumultueuse entre les deux grands sorciers. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle lança :

« Bébé, dis-moi « oui » avant de savoir quoique ce soit ! S'il te plait… »

« Miss Swan, vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça sans donner d'information. »

« De quoi tu parles, man ? » Intervint Henry.

« Bon… » Elle respira profondément puis ajouta en fixant la brune : « Demain, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes à la boutique d'Antiquités, Gold a peut-être trouvé une explication pour ton amnésie. »

« C'est vrai, Emma ? Il peut vraiment aider maman ? »

« Oui, gamin enfin après tu le connais, on ne sait pas toujours avec lui mais… »

« Mais c'est génial ! » S'écria l'adolescent en sautant autour de la table, explosant de joie.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation sous le regard médusé de Regina. Cette nouvelle lui faisant l'effet d'une bombe et son cerveau tourna au ralenti. Des vertiges la saisirent alors qu'elle s'interrogea sur les motivations réelles du Ténébreux, elle ne pouvait faire confiance à un individu aussi fourbe et manipulateur. Son passé avec lui refit surface et il lui était impossible de s'en remettre à sa magie, tout son corps le refusait, son bon sens l'alarmait sur la dangerosité de l'homme.

Henry riait aux éclats quand il aperçut la mine grave de sa mère, il reprit son sérieux aussitôt et demanda doucement :

« Maman ? Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Aucune idée… » Murmura la brune, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Comment ça ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Henry, on ne parle pas de n'importe qui ! »

« Tu peux lui faire confiance, mon amour… Il a changé… »

« Non, impossible ! » S'énerva Regina en se levant brusquement. « Cet homme vil, mauvais jusqu'à l'os ne peut pas avoir changé ! »

« Je t'assure que si ! » S'exclama Emma.

La brune secoua la tête, rejetant intégralement cette idée.

« Je préfère rester dans cet état plutôt que d'avoir recours à ses méthodes ! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça… » Répondit la blonde, abasourdie. « Pense à nous ! »

« Pense à moi, maman… » Murmura le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

« Henry… Je… »

« Regina, que tu ne lui fasses pas confiance, c'est une chose mais… » Elle respira profondément essayant de calmer les tourments de son cœur. « Est-ce que depuis ton réveil, je t'ai donné une seule raison de douter de moi ? »

La Reine fixa intensément ses yeux émeraude avant de répondre par la négative. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer entre la détresse de son fils, de sa colocataire et son aversion pour Rumpel', même s'il fallut d'autres arguments, elle accepta finalement cette proposition.

Plus tard, à l'heure du coucher…

Regina se réfugia dans les bras d'Emma, terrorisée par les événements futurs. Elle s'interrogeait encore et toujours.

« Et si tout ceci sortait de mon imagination ? Et s'il nous révélait la dure réalité… Et que je me retrouve de nouveau seule ou encore plongée dans le coma… » Murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

Emma écouta son désarroi quelques minutes avant de lui répondre en resserrant son étreinte.

« Je te certifie que ce n'est pas un rêve… Tu n'es plus seule depuis longtemps et je serais là pour te protéger, comme je l'ai toujours fait… Qu'importe le prix… »

Ses mots rassurèrent Regina qui respira à plein poumons le parfum de son amie avant de s'endormir, épuisée…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin,<p>

La petite famille observait la boutique d'Antiquités, devant la devanture du magasin, chacun retenait leur souffle. Ils cherchaient des réponses depuis le début de cet accident, mais découvrir la vérité dans les minutes à venir, les mettaient dans un état de grande anxiété.

« Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue… Il ne pense qu'à ses intérêts… » Murmura la brune, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Fais-moi confiance… » Dit le shérif en lui prenant la main. « Allons-y… »

Ils pénétrèrent fébrilement dans l'établissement et virent arriver Rumpel' accompagné par Belle. Cette dernière salua chaudement ses invités tandis que son compagnon restait impassible. Il n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire à l'adolescent qui avait amorcé ses longues recherches. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce malgré la gaieté de Belle. Regina, sur la défensive, toisa avec insistance son ennemi de toujours. Celui-ci commença un petit marathon avant d'annoncer lentement :

« Votre Majesté, je suis heureux de vous retrouver à l'image de mes souvenirs… Avec cette froideur charismatique vous caractérisant… »

Il sourit en coin devant la noirceur de son regard. Les autres restaient silencieux face à cette scène jouée et rejouée par le passé.

« Et moi, je vois à quel point votre changement est flagrant ! Même avec Belle à vos côtés. »

« Je dois avouer que votre répartie à mon égard me manquait. »

« J'aimerais vous retourner le compliment malheureusement, où que je sois, votre ombre monstrueuse reste à l'affût. » Ricana la brune, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Il sourit largement face à tant d'animosité et enchaîna :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prêt à vous aider… Si revoir la Méchante Reine m'exalte, ce n'est pas l'avis des habitants… »

« Quels sont vos intérêts ? Chacun de vos gestes étant guidés par vos ambitions. »

« Aucun, je vous assure. Vivre dans cette ville paisible et sans conflit m'a fait goûter à une sérénité qui m'était encore inconnue. »

Le bruit de sa canne résonnait en cadence, rythmant les battements du cœur de chacun. La tension palpable entre les deux individus rendait l'atmosphère étouffante et pouvait compromettre les chances de réussite de l'opération. Mais finalement après plusieurs joutes verbales et quelques suppliques de son fils, Regina se dirigea dans l'arrière-boutique avec le Ténébreux sur les talons. Dès son entrée, une forte odeur d'encens envahit ses narines, mais elle fut attirée par la découverte d'un pentacle dessiné au sol à la craie noire, à peine visible sur le parquet déjà sombre. Le peu de lumière extérieure filtrant à travers les épais rideaux rendait le lieu encore plus austère et froid. Malgré l'angoisse nouant sa gorge, la brune s'assit sur un coussin indiqué par le sorcier à l'intérieur du dessin.

Henry, Emma et Belle observaient la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte avec fébrilité mais confiance. L'espérance dansant dans leur prunelle, ils virent Gold lui tendre une fiole avec un liquide fluorescent, mais cette dernière hésita avant de la saisir doucement.

« Je ne veux pas que vous rentriez dans ma tête », s'indigna la Reine, sceptique.

« Que pourrais-je découvrir que je ne connaisse pas déjà… Faites-moi confiance, je veux juste vous aider à comprendre… » Dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » Demanda Emma, angoissée.

« Après avoir bu, cette concoction, Regina ressentira des variations de température corporelle, mais l'effet est temporaire, cela permet juste à son esprit de s'ouvrir totalement car son amnésie défit toute logique. »

« Et après ? » S'enquit l'adolescent, droit et fier malgré une certaine tension.

« Je pénètre dans son esprit pour découvrir la cause de ses malheurs. »

« La magie a toujours un prix ! » S'exclama Regina.

« Un épuisement physique autant pour vous que pour moi… Cela sera aussi éprouvant psychiquement. »

Regina avala difficilement sa salive, tendue au maximum. Son cœur battait la chamade et son intuition ne demandait qu'à s'enfuir mais sa quête de vérité était trop forte. Elle se retourna et capta le regard émeraude du shérif. Sans pouvoir dire un mot, la brune la supplia de ne pas l'abandonner, ne voulant plus voguer dans la solitude. Emma sourit doucement, prouvant par ce geste son intention de rester près d'elle, qu'importe l'issue de ce tour de magie.

A peine rassurée, la brune observa le liquide loin d'être appétissant tandis que l'odeur âpre piquant ses narines, la répugnait. Sans réfléchir, elle avala d'une traite la fiole sous le regard amusé de Gold. La concoction lui brûla la gorge et aussitôt dans son organisme, les premiers effets se firent ressentir. Malgré, les joues rougies par la chaleur, les picotements à ses extrémités montraient le froid grandissant dans ses membres. La fraîcheur remonta rapidement le long de ses veines pour l'engourdir complètement et ralentit dangereusement son rythme cardiaque. Soudain paniquée et tremblante, Regina ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur sa respiration devenue difficile et évita, par la même occasion, de voir l'étrange visage de Gold.

Ce dernier fit un dernier signe aux personnes présentes avant de fermer lui aussi les yeux, il employa un peu de magie pour atténuer les bruits extérieurs pour finalement se retrouver dans une bulle hermétique. Au fil des minutes, sa concentration était telle que plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles même pas leurs propres respirations. Il posa doucement une main sur celle de Regina qui s'y agrippa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Maintenant que la première étape était terminée, il devait attaquer la prochaine sachant pertinemment que plus de la moitié de ses forces serait requise pour l'accomplissement de celle-ci. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur ce sort dangereux et sentait une légère angoisse le saisir. Tout de même, il se lança sans hésitation car même s'il le dissimulait, l'état de Regina l'inquiétait…

Doucement, le ténébreux accumula une grande quantité de magie dans sa main avant de partir à la conquête de l'esprit de la mairesse. Paume contre paume, il fit pénétrer sa propre magie dans le corps de celle-ci. Elle courut le long de ses veines pour remonter à la source du problème, mais la brune se débattait, s'acharnait à repousser cette intrusion. Au vu de ses difficultés, Rumpel' fronça les sourcils et força le passage avec plus de puissance. Au bout d'interminables efforts, il brisa la défense magique de Regina et s'engouffra dans la brèche. Déjà affaibli, il réussit, malgré tout, à faire une projection astrale dans son esprit.

Son regard parcourut le lieu inconnu et malgré le calme apparent, la peur flottait dans l'air. Sur les murs, il pouvait reconnaître des clichés représentant des bribes de souvenirs de la jeunesse de Regina. Il ne s'attarda pas et emprunta la seule issue de cette pièce. Il savait qu'il devait descendre au plus profond de son esprit pour connaître la vérité et cela se ferait, à l'évidence, par une succession de plusieurs chambres de souvenir.

Regina avait retrouvé un semblant de calme physique, sa respiration étant facilitée par la disparition des effets de la concoction, mais sentir la présence du Ténébreux dans sa tête la déstabilisait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider où l'empêcher de poursuivre son exploration, étant simple spectatrice de cette mauvaise pièce de théâtre se jouant dans son propre corps.

Le ténébreux continua son chemin au fil de longs couloirs, toujours plus sombres. Il ne faisait guère attention à ses réminiscences clouées au mur et préférait s'imprégner de l'atmosphère tantôt pesante et lourde ou avec une pointe d'espérance. En ouvrant, une énième porte, il tomba sur Regina tout de noir vêtue, en habit d'époque. Il s'approcha doucement jaugeant de la situation alors que cette dernière faisait de même. Toujours avec la même lenteur, ils se tournèrent autour comme dans une arène, Gold n'aima guère ce petit jeu. En observant aux alentours, il remarqua l'hostilité de la pièce. Les murs noircis par des centaines de taches puaient la haine, pour lui, il baignait littéralement dans la fureur à l'état pur, le tout renforcé par la magie. Ce ressenti était tel qu'il en avait des frémissements, mais sans se laisser déstabiliser par l'environnement, le brun reposa son regard sur Regina. Elle dégageait une telle prestance qu'il appréhenda la suite, se trouvant devant le monstre qu'il avait créé, des années plus tôt. Il scruta ses yeux entièrement noirs et vides de toute émotion.

« Rumpelstiltskin… Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence ? » Ironisa Regina, brisant le silence.

« Une simple visite de courtoisie. » Répondit Gold en prenant sa forme originelle.

« Je ne peux donc pas accomplir mes desseins sans vous dans les parages ! » S'exclama-t-elle, narquoise.

« Je suis et resterai votre mentor, j'aime garder un œil sur mes protégés. »

La magie noire se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans l'air, et l'alerta sur les projets de la brune, mais dans son discours, il décela quelques réponses.

« Vous voulez me faire rire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, repartez d'ici ! » S'exclama la reine bouillant de colère.

« Non ! J'aime bien l'endroit, simple et haineux, l'essence même de notre nature. » Siffla le brun, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Soudain, il sentit une force invisible essayer de le repousser du corps de Regina, au même moment, celle en face de lui, venait de lever les bras et employa toute sa magie contre lui. Il devait résister au maximum et attendre le deuxième effet de la concoction. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance et jeta toutes ses forces dans le combat.

Alors que la bataille faisait rage dans leurs subconscients, les premiers signes de lutte se lurent sur leurs visages crispés et transpirants. Les traits tiraient par la douleur inquiétèrent grandement leurs amis. Emma voulut intervenir, mais très vite Belle l'en empêcha en lui certifiant de faire confiance à son compagnon.

De retour dans la chambre, les sorts et les éclairs fusaient, tantôt évités, certains sorts atteignirent la reine, mais Gold fut le plus touché dans le combat jusqu'au moment, où la puissance de frappe diminua. Il sourit face au désarroi de son adversaire.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je serai venu sans un plan d'action ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! Impossible ! » Cria la brune, hors d'elle en sentant le flux de magie l'abandonner.

« Je découvrirais la vérité, quoi qu'il m'en coûte car j'apprécie la Regina heureuse. Celle qui aspire à la même tranquillité que moi. »

« Quelle hypocrisie ! Vous êtes mon créateur ! »

Il resta muet devant l'évidence.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! »

Sur cette phrase, pleine de promesses, la Reine s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée violet pourpre. Aussitôt, la rage du combat fit place au silence et à une atmosphère plus légère. Il sourit fier de lui et de son plan avant de se diriger vers la clarté que les sorts jetés avaient révélée. Après un peu de marche, il se retrouva devant un grand voile blanc, il contrastait horriblement avec la noirceur du couloir. Près de lui, il ressentait de bonnes vibrations contrairement à toutes les autres chambres et en le franchissant, il fut envoûté par toute la bonté, la joie et l'amour que renfermait le cœur de Regina, il eut l'impression de se trouver dans une prison dorée. Il s'avança dans cette étendue blanche pour tomber sur un salon cosy où une autre Regina l'attendait. En l'apercevant, cette dernière se leva et se précipita vers lui. Il remarqua la différence de ses vêtements dans les tons de beiges et décela dans son regard les flammes de l'espoir. Elle resplendissait de dévouement et de bonté.

« Je suis si contente de vous voir ! » S'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

« Également, Votre Majesté. »

« Êtes-vous venu me libérer ? C'est le seul endroit où j'ai pu me réfugier… »

« Hélas, non… Mais je suis là pour trouver des réponses avec le but de vous aider à reprendre possession de ce corps. »

Une légère déception s'inscrivit sur les traits de la brune, mais elle fut passagère ensuite elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

« Nous avons peu de temps alors commençons tout de suite… »

Ils se lancèrent dans une discussion où Regina tentait de répondre au plus juste sur les événements qui l'avaient conduite dans cet endroit. Il comprit de mieux en mieux et trouva toutes ses réponses en peu de temps. En observant les lieux, il remarqua les mêmes clichés que dans les précédentes chambres, la plupart étant à l'effigie d'Emma. Chaque souvenir représentait un merveilleux moment et non perverti par la haine. L'atmosphère régnant dans ces lieux, changeait radicalement des autres, la magie toujours présente était douce, sensible, puissante mais grandement affaiblie par les agressions extérieures.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Gold sentit les effets de la concoction disparaître avec donc l'obligation de se retirer, il rassura Regina et remonta rapidement les chambres de souvenirs.

Le retour fut beaucoup moins difficile et il réintégra doucement son corps… Peu à peu conscient de sa respiration, percevant ce qui l'entoure, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour revenir totalement à lui.

Regina, quant à elle, avait déjà repris totalement la possession de son corps avec l'épuisement qui l'accompagnait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et attendit l'autorisation de Gold pour se relever.

Peu de temps, après, Belle apporta un café serré avec un grand verre d'eau pour chacun. Henry, toujours appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, observa médusé, la scène. Il voyait Emma prendre soin de sa mère tandis que Belle faisait de même avec son compagnon, il n'en revenait pas de l'épuisement de chacun, ni de la douleur se lisant encore sur leur visage. Il ne pouvait pas soupçonner les épreuves traversées, mais l'adolescent ne douta pas de leur difficulté. Doucement, il s'avança et prit sa mère dans ses bras, l'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes dans ses bras, savourant le réconfort…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous assis autour d'une table, c'était l'heure de vérité.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle… » Annonça Gold d'une petite voix.

Les regards intrigués se croisèrent devant la mine grave de ce dernier, l'angoisse, déjà présente dans leur organisme, grandit davantage.

« Dites-nous ! Que se passe-t-il ? » Coupa Emma précipitamment alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole.

« Miss Swan, laissez le finir, je vous prie… » Murmura Regina. « Je n'ai pu assister qu'à une partie de l'échange, ses révélations sont essentielles. »

La blonde hocha la tête puis fixa intensément le sorcier. Celui-ci sourit à Regina avant de poursuivre :

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Il semblerait qu'au fil de sa vie de sorcière, sa magie se soit transformée en entité… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne s'attendant pas à telle fatigue.

« Cette entité agit de son propre chef en se servant de la magie et ayant pour but d'anéantir la deuxième entité. »

« Expliquez-vous ? On n'y comprend rien ! » S'énerva l'adolescent.

« J'y viens. Donc, il y a une entité utilisant les sentiments négatifs de Regina et l'autre puisant sa force uniquement dans la joie et l'amour. Je ne saurais vous dire comment elles se sont créées, mais maintenant il va falloir faire avec. »

« Au début de mon apprentissage, Gold m'a appris à utiliser ma haine pour maîtriser la magie… » Enrichit Regina.

« Et il y a quelques années, tu trouvais que son utilisation était beaucoup trop destructrice… Tu avais décidé d'utiliser un autre moyen pour y avoir recours. » Expliqua la blonde, concentrée.

« Tout cela explique les entités ! » S'exclama Belle dans un sourire.

Pensifs, ils hochèrent la tête.

« Et quel est le rapport avec sa mémoire ? » Demanda Henry.

« La guerre fait rage dans le subconscient de Regina entre ses deux entités, et la mauvaise a « enfermé » les meilleurs souvenirs et toute la bonté de cette dernière dans un endroit reclus de sa mémoire. »

« Ma fatigue permanente vient de là ? »

« Je pense oui et elle bloque tout souvenir suscitant du bonheur, de l'espoir… »

Emma rigola doucement malgré la tension régnant autour de la table, tous la regardèrent interloqués.

« Au moins, je sais qu'elle est heureuse à mes côtés ! »

Ils se joignirent à elle devant l'évidence de sa phrase, seule la brune faisait la moue n'aimant pas trop être mise à nue. Ils reprirent vite leur sérieux.

« Et quand ce changement a pu s'opérer ? » Lança Belle.

« L'accident, je ne vois que ça ! Maman était affaiblie et l'entité en a profité. »

Tous d'accord avec ces propos, Gold enchaîna avec plus ou moins de détails sur son ressenti dans l'esprit de la brune, mais ne savait pas comment inverser la tendance. Il comprenait juste que l'entité noire se révoltait contre ces années de bien-être, de joie. Il tenta d'expliquer le besoin de contact avec Emma pour l'entité blanche car leur magie rentrait en résonance et lui donnait la force de continuer, de contrecarrer son homologue. Ils abordèrent également les douleurs de Regina et ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que c'était un moyen pour l'entité noire de reprendre possession des sentiments…

Une heure plus tard, la fatigue remporta le combat contre la caféine et toute la famille rentra au manoir. La mairesse monta directement se coucher tandis qu'Emma et son fils se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour faire une mise au point. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour avertir la famille des dernières nouvelles.

* * *

><p>À son réveil en milieu d'après-midi, Regina resta confortablement installée dans son lit. Ces quelques heures de sommeil l'avaient totalement requinquée. Loin d'être paresseuse au lit en temps normal, elle prit, tout de même, le temps de réfléchir à leur conversation à la boutique. En repensant à ses entités, elle remarqua que la « mauvaise » l'avait ramenée à l'un des pires moments de sa vie, celui où elle perdait le contrôle sur les habitants et surtout où Henry lui échappait. Même s'il restait des zones d'ombres, tout devenait enfin clair et ces réponses apportaient le soulagement tant espéré. Elle pouvait enfin croire à un avenir meilleur, à une vie d'espérance et d'instants heureux avec la possibilité de tourner la page, d'éloigner sa solitude et ses souffrances. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage, preuve d'un réel apaisement. Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur ses sentiments pour la blonde, mais pouvait les aborder avec beaucoup plus de facilité, par contre, dans l'éventualité de rester dans cet état, il lui faudra prendre une décision à ce sujet.<p>

D'un coup, un bruit dans le couloir la tira de ses pensées et elle réalisa que si elle s'attardait à rêver, ses douleurs la rappelleraient à l'ordre. Donc, très vite, Regina sortit de son lit puis enfila un pantalon en toile avec un T-shirt. Elle mit une pince dans ses cheveux en bataille et sortit de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Emma.

Cette dernière lui sourit largement, heureuse de la voir en pleine forme, désinvolte et au naturel, sans artifices, cela lui rappelait toutes ces années auprès d'elle.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui… » Murmura la brune, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Si tu as un petit creux, je t'ai gardé le repas de midi dans le frigo. » S'exclama le shérif en se recoiffant brièvement.

« Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Elles se sourirent doucement avec l'impression de franchir une nouvelle étape dans leur relation.

« Donc, nous sommes bien dans la réalité… Je suis bien réveillée… »

« Oui et tu es toujours ma femme ! » Rigola Emma, charmeuse.

« Mariée… L'idée commence à me plaire… » Chuchota la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ces quelques mots chamboulèrent la blonde, elle resta muette tandis que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, ses bras entourèrent les épaules de Regina et sa tête se nicha dans son cou.

« L'idée me plaît bien aussi… Surtout si ce mot rime avec bonheur… »

La brune ferma les yeux, en même temps qu'elle resserra son étreinte. Chacune savourant cette nouvelle proximité, ce lien partiellement retrouvé…

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre... En espérant que ses révélations répondent à une partie de vos questions^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! Je vous souhaites une bonne fin de semaine !<strong>


End file.
